Holby Does Macbeth
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Thanks to a present from Johnny's mother the staff at Holby City decide to act out Shakespeare's Macbeth. Mischeif and mayhem all play a part. Mostly Janny and Sedward based but there's a bit of Hemma. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Haha I hope you enjoy this I'll update when I can but this idea just came to me, really no idea where it came from.**

Johnny sat looking at the package he had been sent, he knew by the handwriting who it was from his mother; when he opened up the package it revealed a play script one of his favourites.

_Shakespeare_

_Macbeth_

"Oh she's sent you the yearly early Christmas gift?" Mo snatched the script away and laughed, "Aww if it isn't one of your favourites."

"Shut up," Johnny snatched it back and stood up, "It's a good play."

"Yeah you would say that," Mo walked out of the staff room, "Hey Jac."

"What?" Jac grumbled.

"Johnny Mac's got his yearly early Christmas present…and guess what? It's Macbeth."

"Sorry?" Jac asked confused Mo grinned and walked away, "Wait what?"

"Johnny loves Macbeth he reads it all the time in private," Mo walked down to Pulses, Jac followed she needed another hot chocolate.

"You are joking?" Jac asked Mo seriously Johnny and Shakespeare? "I really cannot see Johnny Maconie enjoying a play," Jac walked over to the counter and saw Serena, Ric and Edward.

"No guessing who the three witches will be," Mo winked which made Jac glare, "Oh come on even you know you'd be a witch…it'll be you, Serena and that new F1 Zorcia."

"I'm sorry Ms Effanga did I just hear right?" Serena had overheard; Ric and Edward suppressed laughs, "Because it sounded like you were calling me a witch."

"Yeah you're right," Mo said to Serena then she grinned, "You'd be better off as Lady Macbeth," then before Serena could fire her on the spot Mo shuffled away, leaving Jac shocked and Serena not insulted but confused.

"I can have a go at her if you want?" Jac offered.

"No," Serena stared into space, "It's fine…oh don't you start," Serena glared at Edward who was laughing on the counter, "Anyway where did that come from?"

"Apparently Johnny's mother sent him his yearly early Christmas present. She sent him Macbeth," As Jac said that Serena choked on her coffee, "Not a Macbeth fan?"

"No I loved it," Serena answered; the only reason why she laughed was because it was such a random present, "What won't surprise me is if Nurse Maconie suddenly decides to get us all to act it out."

"Oh don't give him ideas…he'll have all of us in it," Jac saw Serena crack a smile, "Oh god you'll going to encourage him aren't you?"

"No," Serena laughed at Jac's question, "I can see him trying to convince me though," Serena winked.

"If he does I am not getting involved I am not playing a witch," Jac walked away leaving Serena standing between Ric and Edward, "I'll play Lady Macduff though."

"And Johnny be Macduff by any chance?" Serena winked, "Oh I can see this happening."

"See what?" Ric asked curious.

"Johnny's mummy sent him the Macbeth play," Jac explained she leant against one of the tables, "Apparently he loves it…so I have a feeling Johnny's going to try and convince Serena to let us act it out."

"Count me out," Edward said quickly, "I am not acting."

"Who will you be Macbeth?" Jac asked raising an eyebrow, "Which makes Serena-"

"No," Serena butted in, "No, no and no."

"No what?" Michael walked in on the conversation grinning. Johnny on one side and Sacha on the other.

"No," Serena said to a now grinning Edward and Ric, "Absolutely not if you lot want to act Shakespeare be my guest…just don't get me involved had enough of Lady Macbeth at St Georges."

"You told them?" Johnny asked Jac, "Wait how did you find out?"

"Mo," Jac answered and she saw Johnny go red, "Yeah we're the Macduffs."

"So shall we do it then?" Johnny asked grinning, "Shall we act it out then?" He sounded like an excited child, "Perform it at Christmas?...pleeease Ms Campbell."

"I'm in," Michael and Sacha said together, "Come on Rena."

As all the men apart from Ric and Edward made grinning faces, she relented, "Oh fine…act it out but I am not acting myself."

"Oh and there was me hoping you'd be Lady Macbeth," Johnny said disappointedly.

"Ha ha," Serena walked away taking the coffee with her, "I am not Lady Macbeth."

"What about you Ric? Edward?" Michael asked hoping, "If not you two I'm sure Elliot will participate."

"Especially at the buffet," Jac laughed but didn't get an approving look off Ric, "It was a joke."

"Oh Naylor maybe we can do Whinnie The Pooh," Michael looked around and found that everyone apart from Jac looked confused, "Up, down, up-"

"Shut it," Jac demanded, "Well if we're doing this Macbeth thing…let's get started."

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should carry this on or not but I wanted to upload it to get opinions let me know what you think don't know where it came from to be honest haha. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Seems like you guys actually like this haha so I'm gonna carry it on hopefully to the guest who reviewed about not liking Macbeth I hope this helps your controlled assessment work! Xx**

Down on AAU Mary-Claire, Harry and Gemma were talking about the play, "Well that means I'm out anyway," Mary-Claire said happily – advantage one to being Irish she was thinking.

"No if I'm doing this so are you," Gemma burst Mary-Claire's bubble, "We're not Scottish yet we're doing it."

"If Johnny can convince Ms Campbell to act, he can easily convince you Mary-Claire." Harry picked up his patient file, "Besides it's Christmas we're performing lots of time to prepare."

"What can you remember about it?" Gemma asked Harry.

"Basically Macbeth is convinced by his wife Lady Macbeth to kill King Duncan, Macbeth feels guilty and sees a dagger in front of face or something oh and Lady Macbeth kills herself at the end and she'd rip her baby's mouth off her nipple or something…not really much," Harry answered then Edward walked over, "Edward what do you remember about Macbeth?"

"Murder, predictions, guilt and power sort of blocked it out after learning about it," Edward shrugged, "Only thing I remember clearly is Lady Macbeth and King Duncan that is only because Serena used to be known as Lady Macbeth and I always wound her dad up with calling him King Duncan."

Johnny walked into AAU with a stack of paper looking very happy, "Right you lot," Johnny put the paper on the desk, "Take your scripts."

"Urr Johnny I don't need to do this right?" Mary-Claire asked hopefully.

"What? Course you do…no one gets out of this one," Johnny grinned, "Come on it'll be fun…I'll be studying all of you carefully so I can decide who plays who."

Serena was doing obs on her patient that she operated on yesterday, "Morning Ms Mackeachan how are you feeling?"

The woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes opened her eyes, "Oh I was hoping for that other doctor…you were rude to me yesterday."

"Yes I am sorry about that it was a tough day, wait…what doctor?" Serena asked confused who had treated her patient behind her back?!

"Tall, cute face, goes by name Edward," Ms Mackeachan answered, Serena placed the obs folder down and placed one hand on her hip.

"He's not a doctor well he is but he's an anaesthetist did he give you any treatment?" Serena looked over at him, ready to give him a bollocking.

"No he just sat and spoke to me a lot nicer than you, any chance you can leave me to sleep?" Ms Mackeachan asked rudely.

"Of course," Serena pained a smile she was furious, she turned on her heels and walked away, as she strode over to the nurses station desk Edward noticed the look on her face.

"Shit I'm in trouble," Edward whispered to Harry, "Anyway thanks for the advice I'm needed on Dar-"

"Not so fast," Serena said angrily, "I just had a lovely chat with my hernia patient."

"Ah yes she was upset so I spoke to her not really something, to get wound up about Serena," Edward held his arms up. Johnny exchanged looks with the two doctors and nurse, "Why you so mad?"

"You're displaying the exact same behaviour I did not approve of back at St George's," Serena sighed and let her elbow on the desk.

"Oh I see you don't like how I show kindness to your patients, because you like to get them in and get them out…just because I have human kindness," the moment Edward said that Johnny quickly scribbled on paper.

_Macbeth- Edward Campbell_

"Oh I see so I like the 'Milk of Human Kindness'" Serena used two fingers on both sides and moved them up and down, "Just because I like to get things done."

Johnny then scribbled on the paper

_Lady Macbeth- Serena Campbell_ he laughed internally and carried on hearing the argument.

"You could show a bit of empathy," Edward suggested he walked over to her, "Might make you a better doctor," he used his hand to tap her cheek twice and walked away; Mary-Claire exchanged looks with Harry, Gemma and Johnny, Johnny raised his eyebrows. Serena turned herself around to look at Edward, "Sorry boundaries," he held his hands up in admittance.

"Well I best get back up to Darwin…I'll be observing during my breaks," Johnny walked away and then went to observe those on Darwin, then he had an idea he ran up to Mo, "Mo!"

"Johnny Mac," Mo turned to her best friend who was grinning, "Who you picked so far?" she was eating Belvita Breakfast Biscuits.

"Just observed down on AAU Sedward are Macbeth and Lady Macbeth," Johnny and Mo collapsed into laughter.

"I want you and Jac as the Macduff's," Mo bit into her breakfast and Johnny looked unsure, "Oh go on Johnny it's just a bit of fun."

"She'll love that," Johnny scribbled their names onto the paper, "I've got Harry as Donalbain decided whilst I was down on AAU he's the youngest here."

"I can imagine you as Macduff," Mo said grinning, "Though to be honest I can picture Jac more as Lady MB."

"Mo," Johnny said disapprovingly, "Remember Lady Macduff shows family life more than Macbeth and Lady MB do."

"Your funeral," Mo shrugged then she grabbed the list, "Look I'm on my break…I'll observe on Keller you observe on AAU."

"Aye will do," Johnny and Mo went their separate ways to observe during the day.

…

A full day of work and observing staff for parts had worn out both Johnny and Mo, now it was time to decide. Mo and Johnny sat in Darwin's staffroom with a cup of tea and biscuits, "So then Johnny who have you decided?" Mo asked.

Johnny cleared his throat and read from his list:

"Zorcia March- One of the three witches…what?" Johnny asked Mo as she choked on her tea.

"I said to Jac that Zorcia would be a witch," Mo and Johnny burst into laughter but stopped, as Jac and Elliot walked in.

"So it's true then?" Elliot asked the grinning pair, "We're going to be acting out Macbeth?" Elliot asked happily.

"Aye," Johnny answered, "We're reading out the characters," Johnny wasn't quick enough as Jac grabbed the list.

"Oh you are kidding me?!" Jac yelled at Johnny she was not going to play Lady Macduff that would mean her and Johnny would have to show public affection, then again she thought it could be worse – Serena was going to have to do much more with Edward.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Hey Jac could be worse…Johnny might have made you and him Lady MB and him MB," Mo shrugged as she dunked a biscuit into the tea she was drinking, "It's only for a play Jac. Go on."

"You want me to act like I'm married to him?" Jac looked at Johnny this was one of the worst ideas he had cooked up, to get them together.

"You already act like you are," Mo whispered as she bit into the now soft biscuit, "Go on Jac…you gotta do it."

"Oh fine," Jac pushed the list back to Johnny, "If it stops Andy Murray here from sulking."

"Oh thank you," Johnny ran up to her and hugged her Jac pushed back, "Oh come on Jac."

"I said I'd agree to acting OK just don't get into character just yet," Jac walked away pinching five biscuits from the tin.

"Professor Hope how would you like to play King Duncan?" Johnny asked.

"More than happy too," Elliot replied and then bumbled off taking a biscuit from the tin.

Mo and Johnny grinned at each other, "And you my partner in crime," Johnny put his hands on her shoulders, "Are one of the witches."

"I'M SORRY?!" Mo shouted at Johnny, "Jonathon Maconie repeat what you just said!"

"Look there's not enough female characters…and how can I make Gemma a witch?"

"So who else are the witches?" Mo asked angrily she was insulted how could Johnny make her a witch?!

"Zorcia, Mary-Claire and you," Johnny replied quietly actually worried that Mo might lose it with him, "OK please don't kill me."

"Best round up the troops and go to Albi's then," Mo grinned which made Johnny feel relieved, "For the record Johnny Mac good one making Mary-Claire the witch."

…

"Right we have the characters," Johnny sat on one of the sofas in Albi's next to Jac and Mo, "Please do not hit me or anything."

"Just get on with it," Serena demanded off the Scottish nurse, "I have paperwork to do Nurse Maconie."

"OK so after carefully observing everyone I have came up with this," Johnny cleared his throat, "The Macduffs are myself and my baby mummy right here," Johnny put his arm around Jac and squeezed her in, "Macbeths…" Johnny went silent, "This is where I say please do not kill me…Edward and Serena," Johnny hid his face as Serena gave him her iciest glare and Edward looked at Johnny then Serena, "It's because of your argument this morning."

"Oh I knew that was coming," Serena leant her head on the table, "Great…just great," Serena groaned as she was not looking forward to this.

"Don't know what you're so worried about…I'm the one who's gotta kill King Duncan," when he said that he couldn't keep a straight face, Serena sat back up, "Oh this is not going to go down well."

Serena and Edward exchanged looks and had to fight to keep straight faces – all the years Edward knew Serena's father; he wound him up constantly with the nickname King Duncan and now it was going to be harder, "Yes and I'm the one who has to persuade you to kill…you've done this on purpose," Serena looked at Johnny accusingly.

"You shouldn't have argued this morning," Johnny said cheekily, "OK now Duncan is Elliot, Donalbain is Harry and Malcolm is going to be played by Michael."

Harry and Michael exchanged looks, "This should be interesting," Michael said to Sacha.

"Banquo to be played by Sacha," Johnny read out and Sacha felt happy to get a good part, "Fleanance will be played by Will one of our trusty anaesthetists," then Johnny's phone went off, "'Scuse me it's one of my sisters."

"Didn't know Johnny had sisters," Gemma said.

Five minutes later Johnny returned, "We have two new actresses," Johnny sat down again, "Which means I can swap some witches around…that makes Immie, Gina and Zorsia that witches."

"Oh thanks," Zorsia said sounding insulted, "Maybe I'll get on with Immie and Gina."

"If you like a laugh," Mo stated, "They're very loud and funny."

"So…so far we've got: Macbeths, Macduffs, Banquo, Duncan, Malcolm and Donalbain and three witches. That just leaves the murderers, Ross, Lennox, Porter, and Hecate," Johnny got out the second list: "Ross is played by Arthur Digby," Johnny saw Arthur looking hot and bothered.

"I…I..I don't do well with acting," Arthur stuttered, "I can't do it."

"Go on Sniffles," Gemma said ruffling his hair, "Go on for me…"

"I…I…I," Arthur felt his hands become sweaty, "I urmm OK I'll do it," Arthur finally spat out he took off his glasses and looked bright red.

"You should be happy Arthur," Johnny said grinning, "Ross is a noble Scotsman…OK Lennox is going to be played by: Mr Griffin."

Ric choked into his drink, "Sorry?" he asked.

"Another noble Scotsman Mr Griffin you should be proud," Johnny tapped his heart, "Heacate will be played by Gemma."

"She's the one who helps the witches do their mischief on Macbeth right?" Gemma asked.

"One and only," Johnny nodded, "The murderers will be Mary-Claire-"

"Cheers Johnny," Mary-Claire huffed, "Think I was better off as a witch."

"Mo oww!" Johnny rubbed his head as Mo hit him on the head, "I'm sorry there's limited characters…besides you get to help Edward kill…Jac and my children," Johnny pretended to look sad, "So either way you two get your revenge."

"Think he's trying to tell us something?" Mo asked Mary-Claire, "Because first we were witches now we're murderers."

"Now it leaves the porter oh and the guards…some of these roles people might need to swap round if you don't mind?" Johnny asked, "So that is it…rehearsals start next week. Learn your lines and get some practice in please."

"Serena and Edward practicing to love each other," Harry whispered to Gemma who laughed into his arm, "This should be good."

"We have to practice one day," Edward whispered into Serena's ear, "Think you'll be able to pull it off?"

"Oh this is going to be a disaster," Serena tilted her head downwards, "Why did I agree?"

"Because deep down you know you're an actress," Edward whispered into her ear.

"So then Ms Naylor when do you want to practice?" Johnny asked grinning, "Because this will be good for us."

"I don't care," Jac answered, "Just as long as it's entertaining I couldn't care."

Johnny had to try and get him and Jac back together, for the sake of their baby he was going to do it; this was going to be his way of getting him and Jac back together. Edward needed Serena back and if them acting out the Macbeth's was a way he was not going to waste time.

"Practice during our breaks," Edward whispered to Serena.

"Jac," Johnny tapped her on the arm, "Practice during our breaks?" Jac looked into Johnny he was trying, despite his annoying traits he was a true man, "Please?"

"Oh go on then," Jac and Johnny looked at each other, "Anything to keep your quiet."

**A/N: Alrightee you Janny and Sedward fans I'm going to add lots of Janny and Sedward into this! So let me know what you think sorry if it's a shit chapter but it will get better (: Macbeth is a great play in my opinion and if anyone is studying Macbeth I hope this helps. XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lines from the play are in **_**Italics **_**no copyright intended! Hope you like this one (: Also thank you to sdbubbles who's been a great help! Thank you (: xxx**

Johnny was acting like an overexcited child he was going to be with Jac a lot, but it wasn't good news for his sisters as they had found out who they were playing. Johnny hadn't told them, he was sat in the staffroom with Elliot and Zorsia all three were pulled from their thoughts by a familiar sounding voice, "I'm not here," Johnny crouched down behind the sofa, he knew his sisters one of them were going to take a chunk out of him or scare him to the point of not being able to move.

Mo and Jac grinned as Gina came walking down the ward arm in arm with Imogen, "Where is he?," Gina asked Mo and Jac.

"Found out your parts then?" Mo asked the two women, "Don't worry I'm a murderer."

"There's going to be one more murder committed today," Imogen said angrily, "All those years…and yet he still makes us the witches."

Zorsia annoyed at how she had been made a witch walked out of the staffroom, "No Zorsia nooo," Johnny begged.

"Surely they can't be that angry?" Elliot asked.

"We used to read Macbeth as children…mum used to force the parts of witches on them. Oh I'm so dead," Johnny explained Elliot nodded and turned his head to the door.

Outside Zorsia was looking for a reason to get back at Johnny, "Guessing by your accent you're looking for a certain Jock who made me a witch?...In the staffroom," Zorsia watched as the two women made their way to the staffroom, "Payback."

"You've just started WW three," Mo walked towards the door and listened.

Inside Johnny pretended to be looking for something avoiding any contact, Gina walked up behind Johnny and pushed him forward his nose hitting the cabinet, "Ah shit," Johnny groaned as he felt his nose click and a sudden wave of pain spread across it.

"Johnny are you OK?" Elliot dashed over to help his colleague, "Oh dear looks like it's broken."

"Good," Gina sat on the sofa arms folded Imogen followed, "Don't bother fixing it."

Johnny's nose was bleeding and he had to use his hand to catch the blood, "You think Professor Hope?" Johnny glared at his sisters, "No need to break my nose," Johnny argued to a chuckling Gina, "Oh yes laugh at wee nursie Johnny."

"Oh aye was just going to let you get away with making us witches," Gina laughed, "I could go around the way when we little Johnny…remember? And I still do it…"

Memories of childhood where Gina would grab his privates and twist them, came flooding back; instinctively he crossed his legs, "You are going nowhere near them."

"We'll see," Gina winked she couldn't stay mad at him forever, in fact she felt a tiny bit guilty; Johnny spent his time fixing up people and she had just gone and hurt him, "Oh I'm sorry," Gina walked over and gave him a hug, "Don't you dare get blood on my top," Gina warned and Johnny nodded.

"Right let's get you down to AAU see what they can do," Elliot said and Johnny nodded in agreement, "Nice to meet you."

"You won't be saying that when they boss us about," Johnny walked out of the staffroom, Jac and Mo dropped their biscuits; Mo's landed on the floor and she looked disappointed and Jac's dropped into her tea and she looked frustrated, "Don't ask."

"What the bloody hell did they do?" Mo asked trying to help her best friend, "Ouch."

"Get him down to AAU," Jac ordered, "Before he splurges blood over my nice clean ward," Jac handed him a tissue to catch the blood, "I would fix it myself but I need to redo a cup of tea."

"Mo please keep Gina away from my privates…she's in the mood to you know," Mo nodded in understanding countless occasions she had witnessed Gina's way of punishment, and those times it ended up with Johnny having ice placed upon them, "Just keep them occupied I dunno cup of tea or something."

"Jonathon come on before you lose anymore," Elliot guided Johnny to the lift.

"I hope you lot are learning your lines," Johnny said to Mo and Jac, "Well get on with it," he ordered and the lift doors opened.

"Whilst he's gone let's go through your lines," Mo said to Jac and Jac grunted, "Jaaac you said you'd do this with Johnny…at least make the effort."

"I'm eating," Jac bit into her biscuit and then dunked it into the Nutella pot, "Once I'm done."

"No come on you're going to learn these," Mo demanded she knew better than to order Jac around, but she wanted Jac prepared for Johnny, "I'll help you," she took the script, "Pretend I am Ross."

Jac couldn't take that seriously, Mo wanted her to imagine her as Arthur?, "You want me to picture you as Arthur Digby?" Jac asked.

"Ah yes," Mo nodded the F1 that probably would be terrified of Jac, "Well just pretend I am Ross don't picture Arthur."

"Fine," Jac pulled her and Mo into her and Elliot's office, "If you repeat this Ms Effanga I'll ensure you are there, when I'm in labour so I can have revenge for you cracking my hands."

"Just read," Mo demanded and Jac rolled her eyes.

_Lady Macduff: What had he done to make him fly the land? _Jac said to Mo Jac seemed a pretty good actress.

_Ross: You must have patience madam _Mo tilted the script onto her face Jac Naylor and patience – this should be interesting, "Oh this is going to go well."

"Shut up," Jac then went through the scrip again

_Lady Macduff: __He had none. His flight was madness. When our actions do not, our fears do make us traitors. _Jac was an incredible actress she was in character very well, even Mo was shocked; what had processed Jac to become a doctor when she was this good at acting? "What?" Jac asked as Mo looked bewildered.

"It's no wonder you're able to pull the wool over everyone's eyes, you're a hell of an actress," Mo answered and Jac rolled her eyes, "Ditch being a doctor get yourself to the West End."

"Yes…" Jac folded her arms and nodded, "Leave my well pay paid job to do a career that could leave me penniless and homeless. I'd be a very good twenty-first century mum."

"We'll see," Mo then went through her script.

_Ross: You know not whether it was his wisdom or his fear_

_Lady Macduff: Wisdom! To leave his wife, to leave his babes, his mansion and his titles in a place From whence himself does fly? He loves us not; He wants the natural touch. For the poor wren, The most diminutive of birds, will fight, Her young ones in her nest, against the owl. All is the fear and nothing is the love, As little is the wisdom, where the flight So runs against all reason._

_Ross: __My dearest coz, I pray you school yourself. But for your husband, _

Mo and Jac exchanged looks Jac raised her eyebrow, "Johnny is Macduff his is your husband for the play."

"Shut up," Jac replied.

_Ross: He is noble, wise, judicious, and best knows_

"Johnny Maconie wise," Jac laughed and couldn't keep her face straight, "I'm sorry…but if am to act this with that annoying F1, this should go well."

"You judge Arthur too quickly," Mo said quietly to Jac, "Least he's not like that Zorsia."

"Oh she's going to be trouble I tell you…I feel for Elliot, I really do."

"Hmm," Mo swayed side to side this movement made Jac frown, "Don't take this the wrong way…but don't you think you're going to meet your match?"

"She's an F1 she knows better than to challenge me," Jac snapped back at Mo; no way Zorsia is going to take her place, no way. "Well get on with it then."

_Ross: The fits o' th' season. I dare not speak much further; But cruel are the times when we are traitors And do not know ourselves; when we hold rumor From what we fear, yet know not what we fear, But float upon a wild and violent sea Each way and none. I take my leave of you. Shall not be long but I'll be here again. Things at the worst will cease, or else climb upward To what they were before.—My pretty cousin, Blessing upon you. _"Arthur is going to struggle with this I tell you."

"Yeah he'll take one look at me and faint on stage, if he does you replace me…murderer or not murderer."

They were interrupted by the door being knocked on, "What?" Jac shouted entered Gina and Imogen, "Yes?"

"Nice to meet you too," Gina greeted, "Do you think Johnny will be OK?"

Jac snorted unladylike making even Mo look shocked, "Considering you broke his nose…his nose was bleeding heavily I'd say yes. After he's been doped up on gas and air we all know Maconie can't take pain that well."

Imogen glared at Jac, "He's a lot stronger than you think you know," Imogen defended her brother, who had done a very brave thing for her once and it was something the trio were not going to forget.

"Oh great now I feel worse…I'll go find him, Immie stay here," Gina stood up and walked to the door, "Why didn't you stop me? He's my bairn brother!"

"You were angry no one crosses you when angry Georgina!" Imogen answered Gina opened the door angrily and went down to AAU.

Down on AAU Johnny was trying to be brave, "Ah no not yet…I've got to be in the right mindset." Johnny snapped at Serena who was trying to fix his nose, "Please just five more minutes."

"Nurse Maconie," Serena huffed, "Will you tell me what happened?" Serena asked as she was unconvinced by his cover up story, 'I was trying to find something and I broke my nose'

"I told you already Ms Campbell," Johnny was still trying to stop the blood his head was tilted back, "I just fell."

"Oh last time you were trying to find something," Serena looked at Johnny with a 'do you think I was born yesterday?' look, "What happened?"

Gina walked over to Mary-Claire, "Have you seen my brother? Johnny?" Gina asked and Mary-Claire took her to Johnny.

"Oh god let me guess Jac sent you down? To see if Johnny was crying?" Johnny kept his glare on Gina and Gina sat on the end of the bed.

"You really are an ee-jit" Gina said laughing.

"Me?!" Johnny shouted, "You're the ee-jit breaking my nose."

"Oh stop your greeting," Gina snapped back at him, Serena laughed slightly at how childish they were being towards one another, "Why hasn't your nose been fixed yet?"

"He keeps putting it off," Serena answered and Johnny glared, "I've given you enough time," Serena lost patience and clicked his nose back into place.

"Ah shit!" Johnny shouted which gave him disapproving look of Serena and Gina.

Gina looked at Serena and they both rolled their eyes at each other, "And he wonders why I still twist his nuts when I'm annoyed at him."

"You're free to go Maconie," Serena said to Johnny who was still recovering from the shock, "Just don't let your big sister beat you up again."

"She did not beat me up!" Johnny shouted feeling a bit embarrassed, "God you make sound like a right wimp!"

"May I remind you who you are talking to Nurse Maconie," Serena said seriously Johnny stepped down a peg, "Exactly…I was joking sorry for offending you."

"Sorry just why'd you have to go and break my nose?!" Johnny asked Gina angrily,

Gina rolled her eyes getting a little annoyed, she was just angry she had not intended to hurt Johnny, "Johnny you're not a wimp…you're far from one. Don't think I've forgotten why'd you think I beat you up all the time?..For someone so smart you really are stupid."

"Someone needed to save Immie," Johnny shrugged it happened a long time ago; himself, Gina and Imogen were playing outside they were ten, eight and six, they had recently been greeted by new neighbours Gina had got on the wrong side of the older son and Johnny got on the wrong side of the younger son; Johnny and Gina lost the ball they were playing with for about two seconds they turned their backs Imogen was then being threatened; running to their sister's rescue eight year old Johnny took the load the two neighbour children beat him up: 2 broken ribs and a sprained wrist Johnny spent a week in hospital. Gina had always blamed herself she took her guilt out on Johnny a lot and it seemed to have bled into adulthood, "I just don't think my privates can take any more twists though."

"I've always admired you Johnny," Gina finally admitted Johnny got off the bed and stood arms folded, "You're very brave tell you what I forgive you for making me a witch, you forgive me for breaking your nose."

"Fine," Johnny held out his hand for Gina to shake, "Well shake on it then."

…

"No, no, no you're doing it wrong," Imogen said to Mo, "And before you start…I know Macbeth like the back of my hand."

"I'm supposed to be a murderer I'm only standing in to help Jac," Mo said angrily to Imogen, "If you think you can do better…then be my guest."

_Lady Macduff: Fathered he is, and yet he is fatherless_

_Ross: I am so much a fool, should I stay longer, It would be my disgrace and your discomfort. I take my leave at once._

"Not fair," Mo walked over to Imogen, "You've got an advantage point you've got the accent."

"You could've at least put one on," Imogen joked, "Not that hard Mo," Imogen broke into laughter as Mo and Jac looked confused, "Joking…oh your faces."

"Imogen Maconie stay here more," Mo put her arm around her best friend's little sister, "She's a right laugh."

"Look you were the one who forced me into practicing so can we practice?" Jac grumbled she was craving again.

"Oh dear is that certain time Jac?" Mo asked unsympathetically, all three jumped when the door opened, "Jesus Christ."

"Sorry," Johnny walked in with Gina, "Wait? What are you doing?" Johnny looked at trio who had scripts in their hands, "Have you been practicing?" Johnny asked Jac happily.

"Yes I have…and it's not fair Johnny she," Jac pointed to Imogen, "Has an advantage point for this…she is Scottish."

"Well I thought that was made fairly obvious considering I'm Scottish, Gina is Scottish and Immie is our sister," Johnny's joking side was coming out of him all thanks to the courtesy of Gina and Imogen.

"Exactly you guys have an advantage," Mo added, "It's unfair it's a story from your homeland we need background."

The three siblings exchanged looks then looked at Mo, "I'm sorry you want us to teach you about the story?"

"And possibly getting us to do a probably shitty attempt of a jock accent," Jac suggested, "Well come on it's not very fair…you have the advantage."

"Sounds good when we all meet for rehearsals I shall try my best," Johnny said which made Gina and Imogen laugh, "What?"

"Then you'll definitely need our help," Gina said grinning, "We shall try our best…It's not going to be easy."

"But we shall get you there before Christmas," Imogen added.

"Welcome to camp Maconie," Johnny said to Jac and Mo who smacked their foreheads, what had they just done?

…

Down on AAU after a long morning Serena walked into her office and checked out the script she had, oh how she was regretting to agreeing, this was going to be disastrous herself and Edward were actually going to have to try and love each other, the thought made her shudder pretend to love each other; should be interesting so far all she's shown him is hate and resentment the thought of pretending to show any love to towards him, was going to be like getting back up on a bike; you never forget how. Loving Edward was a thing of the past she was over him, he was the thorn in her side, the annoying fly that constantly buzzed in her ear and somehow after all these years, Edward was still there.

Serena flicked through the lines she had highlighted last night, Eleanor had found it extremely entertaining even phoned up Adrienne and they had spoken for about an hour.

"Oh what a joke," Serena grumbled to herself and she leant her head on her desk, then there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Edward strolled in and Serena frowned, "Leant any lines yet?"

"Been busy all morning I do have a job," Serena answered and Edward sat on the chair opposite, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes if we're going to act together then might as well get some practice in…come on it'll be fun," Edward grinned.

"Oh yes pretending to love you fun, fun, fun," Serena didn't show any eye contact she just stared at her laptop; sensing Edward was not going to leave she turned to him, "What is it?"

"Johnny wants us prepared so," Edward held up his script, "Might as well get some practice."

Serena knew that she had to rehearse but the thought of rehearsing with Edward, was unnerving. Then she gave in, "Fine but only because Johnny will end up trailing us."

"Let's just skip to the bit where Macbeth enters," Edward suggested Serena rolled her eyes, "Serena just do it…OK it's just acting."

"If you shut up," Serena pulled her script off the desk and walked around, "Fine I'll do it."

_Lady Macbeth: _ _Great Glamis, worthy Cawdor, Greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter, Thy letters have transported me beyond, This ignorant present, and I feel now, The future in the instant._

Serena hadn't noticed by subconsciously Serena had used a put on Scottish accent, something she picked up off her dad from childhood and it seemed mostly when reading Macbeth it came out, "What?" Serena asked Edward.

"You do realise…that you used an accent?" Edward asked, "Very clever."

"Oh didn't realise," Serena shrugged and waited for Edward to read his bit.

_Macbeth: My dearest love, _Edward held a grin and Serena scoffed, "It's in the script…not my fault."

"This is going to end up in disaster," Serena said angrily, "How could Maconie do this to me? Oh the sleekit," Serena snarled.

"I dread to know what's going to happen when Johnny comes face to face with you," Edward chuckled he had noticed, Serena had used the exact same word Duncan used a lot describe him 'sleekit' and he wondered if Duncan had lived to the time when they divorced, he dreaded to think what would have happened. If they thought Serena was scary when angry she had nothing on Duncan; though occasionally he saw some many similarities it was finally hitting him completely why Duncan dying had almost sent Serena down a downwards spiral; best friends, joined at the hip, when he died she had lost her best friend.

"So do I," Serena said subconsciously, "Get on with it," Serena ordered Edward which he obeyed.

_Macbeth: Duncan comes here tonight._ Edward had to hold a smile trying to spread across his lips, but when he saw Serena trying to do the same they both broke into small laughter, "We're not going to be able to do this with a straight face."

"Couldn't agree more," Serena looked at her script trying to distract herself.

_Lady Macbeth: __And when goes hence? _ "Unless you don't know…_And when is he leaving?"_

"I know, I know," Edward remembered from his school lessons years and years ago, learning the Shakespearian words and their meanings.

"Just in case you didn't," Serena shrugged.

_Macbeth: _ _Tomorrow, as he purposes._

_Lady Macbeth: O, never_

_Shall sun that morrow see!_

_Your face, my thane, is as a book where men_

_May read strange matters. To beguile the time,_

_Look like the time. Bear welcome in your eye,_

_Your hand, your tongue. Look like th' innocent flower,_

_But be the serpent under 't. He that's coming_

_Must be provided for; and you shall put_

_This night's great business into my dispatch,_

_Which shall to all our nights and days to come_

_Give solely sovereign sway and masterdom._

_Macbeth: We will speak further. _

_Lady Macbeth_: _Only look up clear. To alter favor ever is to fear. Leave all the rest to me._

"And we exit," Edward finished, "See we can get along."

"As actors and actress," Serena reminded him.

"Tell me that was not fun," Edward said to Serena looking right at her, Serena eyed him and said nothing. He was right it was fun but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

…

Johnny, Gina and Imogen were waiting for everyone. "This is ridiculous I do not accept lateness," Gina grumbled arms folded.

Then the door opened and everyone entered, "Finally," Imogen said to the cast tapping an imaginary watch, "What time do you call this?"

"Time to shut up and get it over and done with o'clock," Jac even though happy because she had her food, she was tired and not really in the mood.

"Someone's crabbit," Imogen nudged Johnny and Gina in the ribs, grinning.

"English please," Jac sighed and sat at the table in the staff meeting room, which was going to be their rehearsal room for the next two months to be ready for Christmas.

"Someone's grumpy," Johnny translated and Jac glared at him, "She's only joking…oh this one," Johnny whispered to Imogen and directed his eyes to Mary-Claire, "_She's the talk o' the steamie!"_

Imogen laughed into Johnny's arm and Gina had to set a good example, "Sorry about them they seem to be as bad as each other," Gina rolled her eyes at Johnny and Imogen, "So I'll start welcome to Camp Maconie…Jac and Mo kindly arose that, some people may not know the whole story or even some history about it. Also it was also said to us that it's a wee bit unfair that we have the advantage point of being Scottish…meaning we have the accents so, with our help we're going to try and get you all clued up and able to do a Scottish accent."

Harry snorted which was very unmanly for his background, "Good luck."

"Advantage for yooou," Edward whispered to Serena and Serena laughed lightly – this was an advantage point.

"I'm sorry what?" Mary-Claire asked as to say 'are you crazy?', "You want me to try and speak Scottish?"

"We can try," Imogen shrugged, "Look we will get you all ready…even if it does take some a while."

"Hint at the Irish woman," Harry said to Mary-Claire, "This should be interesting…" Harry trailed off as Mary-Claire turned away and grumbled.

"Right then," Johnny rubbed his hands together, "How many of you know the story of Macbeth?" Johnny observed as hands went up, "Great."

"Do you know where the places are?" Gina asked curious.

"Scotland obviously," Harry said grinning he was doing this on purpose.

"I mean do you know where in Scotland?" Gina asked again.

"Macbeth's Castle is set in Inverness," Elliot decided he should help out. It seemed he was the only one who took interest as it was like pin drop silence.

"Oh this is going to take a while," Imogen grumbled already fed up…all three knew Scotland like the back of their hands; so this was going to be a loooooong teaching session.

**A/N: Big thank you to sdbubbles she's helping me out so thank you! Please review hope you liked this! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is where it hopefully gets funnier let me know what you think (: thank you to sdbubles again who's helped with how Glamis pronounced and also where it is haha! Xxx I also came across the soundtrack to Sunshine On Leith I really wanna see the film but the I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) movie version is amazing haha so there might be a bit of a sing song ha xxx Oh also it's the Sunshine On Leith movie version if I do that's why the lyrics might be different.**

"Wait, wait, wait stop there," Harry said confused, "It's spelt like 'Glamis'? That does not make sense, it should be said how it is spelt." Harry watched as all three siblings hit their heads against the wall, they had just spent half an hour trying to explain that Glamis is not said as it is spelt, "Sorry it's just in my job description learn Scottish didn't come up."

"ee-jit," Gina whispered and Johnny nudged her in the ribs, "What?" she asked Johnny who looked disapproving, "It' true."

One person who was finding this highly entertaining was Serena she was sat trying not to laugh, as Johnny, Gina and Imogen tried their best to explain she felt a bit sorry for them. Guessing they would be heading to Albi's for a drink after this she felt she should join them; lucky for her, her dad had spent her whole life until she was old enough to talk and listen, telling her all about Scotland something that was drilled into her and it never left, "You three take a break…before you have a breakdown," Serena ordered the trio turned to her, "Take a break and try again."

"Did any of you see in your job descriptions at any point did you see: 'In the event of Macbeth happening please learn about Scotland'?" Harry asked annoyed at how they had just assumed everyone knew, "Well?" Harry searched for answers as the trio folded their arms and huffed muttering 'ee-jit' as they did so.

"Yeah I just signed a the dotted lines," Jac joked leaning back then she got a few disapproving looks, "Of course I looked at it…and no there was nothing about Scotland on there…only person bar you three hers seems to know is Elliot," Jac munched on a chocolate digestive no longer caring about what anyone thought, she was spending all this time with these lots without her biscuits.

"Not true," Edward decided it was time Serena stopped grinning at Gina, Johnny and Mo and put her knowledge to good use.

"Oh so whilst we've been stood there trying to explain…you've known?" Johnny asked Edward angrily.

"No it's her," Edward jabbed his thumb at Serena who was now glaring at him, "Her dad spent years clueing her up on Scotland…she's been grinning like a Cheshire cat for the past half-an-hour."

"You ohh," Gina held in her choice of words which was going to be 'bastard', "Well whilst we have a break you explain."

"Your dad didn't spend all those years for nothing," Edward reminded Serena she was not happy, how kind she had been to act and now she was being demanded by a woman at least twenty years younger than her, "Go on else I'll drag you up there."

"You wouldn't dare," Serena glared but the look on his face, told her otherwise so she gave in, "Fine…fine, fine."

"All this time," Gina mumbled which Serena heard and she turned her head, "You could've us."

"It was much more fun watching you three nearly lose it," Serena decided to draw on the white board something that the three hadn't done, "OK 'Glamis' is actually said like 'Glams', if it helps think of clams but put a G in front."

"Then what's the point in the I? Is it just sitting there and chilling?" Harry asked again, "I'm the unused I but I'm going to chill just beside m and s." Harry imitated chilling by leaning back hands behind his head; Gemma and Mary-Claire tried to avoiding laughing.

"Yeah my dad would've hit you for that," Serena said seriously to Harry who went red, "Any of you have any idea apart from you lot," Serena used the pen to point to Gina, Johnny and Imogen, "Where Glamis is?"

"Like I said Ms Campbell learning about Scotland was not in my job description," Harry answered her, he was beginning to get a bit annoying if he was going to keep bringing up that.

"I take that as a no?" Serena asked with an eyebrow raised, "Fine here it goes."

"Good luck," Gina mumbled, "I've taught five year olds with more brains."

Serena laughed lightly Gina sounded like her dad, he had very little patience and teaching the British was like climbing Mount Everest for him, as even Adrienne tested his patience sometimes; as much as he loved Adrienne sometimes he wished she had the knowledge he had. Serena though was not stupid by any means straight As all through her educational life and a doctors and business degree and also excelled in learning everything about Scotland and he was proud; then when he was drunk he'd test her randomly much embarrassing when she brought Edward home to meet her parents, Duncan got very drunk and tested her that ended well, she dragged herself and Edward upstairs and didn't come down until Duncan apologized, both being as stubborn as one another it took Duncan hours to come up and apologize by that time Serena was asleep so he wrote it on paper.

"So Glamis or as Doctor Tressler has put it the word with the I chilling out," Serena drew on the white board, "Glamis is in Tayside – Western Angus between Aberdeen and Dundee but no on the coast got that?" Serena asked everyone apart from Ric and Elliot looked baffled, "This is simplified."

"You sure?" Mary-Claire asked she had a Mars Bar in one hand and looked confused.

"Yes," Serena answered the Irish woman, "Anyway it's also a few miles of Forfar."

"Wow you're good," Gina said grinning, "Still think you could've helped us earlier…took us ages to get to that point."

"Yeah," Serena held the pen in the palm of her hands side to side, "You just went into too much detail simplify," Serena chucked the pen to Gina, "Go on I done the easy bit."

"No fair," Imogen whined she had just got comfy and now she had to get back up, "I just go comfy."

"Up you get," Johnny grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her up, "Now we can learn the story of Macbeth tomorrow…first of all I want to see how you lot have been practicing, as I know that Jac has been practicing so up you all get…and let's get started."

It had been a long say most of the cast groaned as they stood up, when Arthur looked through his lines he realised who was going to be acting with and his heart pounded in his chest – pregnant Jac Naylor he was going to have to try and be less like himself.

"First up is us," Imogen circled around herself, Gina and Zorsia, "So in character."

"Ughh I did not become a doctor to act out a play," Zorsia tilted her head back and walked over, "Who's going first?"

"Me," Gina replied and she had learnt the words off by heart since a child, so she did not need to read through the script, "Imogen you can be the last one."

"Because I'm the youngest," Imogen grumbled, "No fair," she huffed and made an hmph sound.

_First Witch: When shall we three meet again? In thunder, in lighting or in rain? _Gina waited for Zorsia who didn't look interested at all, "Oi your go."

_Second Witch: When the hurly-burly's done, When the battle's lost and won _Zorsia finished and looked around to find everyone looking bored, "Sorry is this boring for you?"

"No but you were," Jac answered, "Come on least I put oomph into it," Jac said to everyone, "Ask Mo," Jac turned to Mo, "Well?"

"Jac's right," Johnny said, "You could be a bit more enthusiastic."

"It's been a long day," Ric took his glasses off and rubbed his hands down his face, "You chose the wrong time."

"Best we get you in the mood then," Gina winked at Johnny he knew what was coming, Imogen knew what was coming even Mo did.

"Here it comes," Mo whispered to Jac who turned her head to face Mo, "It's something they always do."

"Do I want to know?" Jac asked Mo.

"Just wait and listen," Mo answered.

"On my count," Gina whispered to her sister and nodded at Johnny, "Go."

"_I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the one who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door," Gina sang._

"_And I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the one who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door," Imogen added._

Everyone didn't know whether to sing or not so to show everyone Mo joined in, "_Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da), Da-da-da- din-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da, Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da) Da-da-da- dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da"_

Serena remembered countless occasions when the song first came out, in 1988 she had heard it so many times that she memorised it off by heart.

"_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one who wakes up next to you, when I go out, yeah, I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you," _the moment Serena sang being the boss everyone followed.

"_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one who gets drunk next to you," _Harry sang along with Michael and the other cast members, even Ric and Elliot were singing.

"_And If I haver, I know I'm be, I'm be the one who's havering to you," _Everyone sang some a bit more enthuastic than overs: Johnny, Mo, Imogen, Gina, Harry, Gemma, Michael, Edward were singing loud; whilst others blended in.

"Come on a bit more oomph," Gina ordered, "Didn't agree to acting so I could be around a boring cast."

"Come on Jac, Ms Campbell," Johnny looked over at them the two women looked at each other and decided to join in.

"_I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the one who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door," Serena and Jac sang together. Making both Johnny and Edward grin_

"_Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da), Da-da-da- din-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da, Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da) Da-da-da- dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da" Everyone joined in smiling, having a laugh something Gina wanted to get them in the mood. _

_I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the one who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door,"_

"_Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da), Da-da-da- din-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da, Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da) Da-da-da- dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da"_

"_I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the one who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door,"_

"_Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da), Da-da-da- din-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da, Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da) Da-da-da- dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle un da-da"_

When the song lyrics came to an end everyone was red in the face, "Everyone in the mood now?" Johnny asked everyone nodded, "We should've just done that in the first place."

"Now I know what to do when everyone's crabbit," Gina leant her head on Johnny's shoulder, "I'm tired now."

"Hey we should sing that on the opening night," Johnny suggested he felt Gina lift her head off his shoulder, "It's just a suggestion."

"Yeah let's do it!" Imogen squealed reminding everyone strongly of Chantelle momentarily.

"Anyway back to script reading," Johnny ordered he sat back down and waited for the three witches to do their scene.

_Third Witch: That will be ere the set of the sun _Imogen said the lines with no acting required, she was a natural.

_First Witch: Where the place? _

_Second Witch: Upon the heath _As Zorsia read she looked confused, she couldn't remember what heath meant. Elliot caught on her confusion and saved her.

"An open field," Elliot said to Zorsia who she nodded a thank you, "Happy to help."

_Third Witch: There to meet with Macbeth_

_First Witch (Calling to her cat): I come, Graymalkin _

_Second Witch (To her toad): Paddock Calls_

_Third Witch (To her spirit): Anon _

_All three together: Fair is foul, Foul is fair, to hover through the fog and filthy air_

Everyone clapped as their scene finished, "You done well," Gina said to Zorsia, "You were actually interested this time."

"Obviously singing about walking and da-da-daling got me in the mood," Zorsia smiled sarcastically and walked back to her table, Gina and Imogen glared and rolled their eyes.

"Right King Duncan, Malcolm, Donalbain and Lennox, I'll be the bleeding captain," Johnny shouted out characters and he laid on the floor moaning and groaning.

Elliot, Michael, Harry and Ric all walked over, "OK go," Gina ordered. She played a sound effect of fighting in the background, "What it's the script," Gina turned the sound effect off. Now Serena was going to have to try and keep a straight face, she couldn't help it how was she going to act the scene with Elliot if all she could think of was Edward winding her dad up?

_King Duncan: What bloody man is that? He can report, As seemth by his plight, of the revolt the newest state. _Elliot was a good actor as well he was in character only thing he lacked, was the accent something Gina, Johnny and Imogen were prepared to work on.

Michael couldn't keep a straight face, each time he tried to read he carried on laughing he was finding it hard to take it seriously; he never enjoyed Macbeth and to act it out he had to laugh.

"Michael?" Ric looked strangely at Michael who each time he tried to read, he failed, "Michael!"

"Sorry," Michael composed himself and got into character, he looked down at Johnny trying to look remorseful, _Malcolm: This is the sergeant, who like a good and hardy soldier fought, 'gainst my captivity. Hail, brave friend! Say to the king knowledge of the broil, as thou didst leave it._

Johnny opened his eyes painfully and spoke _Captain: Doubtful is stood, as two spent swimmers that do cling together and choke their art. The merciless Macdonwald, worthy to be a rebel, for to that the multiplying villanies of nature do swarm upon him – from the Western Isles __Of kerns and gallowglasses is supplied, And fortune, on his damnèd quarrel smiling, Showed like a rebel's whore. But all's too weak, For brave Macbeth—well he deserves that name— Disdaining fortune, with his brandished steel, Which smoked with bloody execution, Like valor's minion carved out his passage Till he faced the slave; Which ne'er shook hands, nor bade farewell to him, Till he unseamed him from the nave to th' chops, And fixed his head upon our battlements._ Johnny finished the lines Jac and Serena were beginning to think the trio knew the play off by heart, even Johnny did not need a script, maybe they did know it off by heart. Wow. It's either pushy parents or they were bored during childhood either way good on them/

_King Duncan: Oh valiant cousin! Worthy gentleman_

Serena choked on her water she began to drink, oh how she could just picture her dad and his annoyed face when Edward greeted him in his joking way, "Serena?" Jac looked at her confused she patted her on the back, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Serena answered trying to catch her breath she went a bit red, she turned her head to find Edward himself laughing on the lid of his water bottle, "You'll set me off again."

"I'm sorry…I can just picture your dad's face," Edward allowed his head to slide off the water bottle and laughed, setting Serena off again, the ex couple laughed struggling to compose themselves; figuring it was best to let them have their moment and ask no questions the cast waited.

"Are you finished?" Jac asked.

"Yes," Serena finally composed herself and waited for Edward to compose himself, as he sat back and cooled down she looked at the cast waiting for the signal, "Carry on."

"Thank you," Michael said to Serena, "Carry on Maconie."

_Captain: As whence the sun 'gins his reflection Shipwracking storms and direful thunders break, So from that spring whence comfort seemed to come Discomfort swells. Mark, King of Scotland, mark: No sooner justice had, with valor armed, Compelled these skipping kerns to trust their heels, But the Norweyan lord, surveying vantage, With furbished arms and new supplies of men, Began a fresh assault._

_King Duncan: __Dismayed not this our captains, Macbeth and Banquo?_

Johnny laughed at the line coming next, perfect place and perfect cast members, Johnny thought.

_Captain: __Yes, as sparrows eagles, or the hare the lion. If I say sooth, I must report they were As cannons overcharged with double cracks, So they doubly redoubled strokes upon the foe. Except they meant to bathe in reeking wounds, Or memorize another Golgotha, I cannot tell— But I am faint, my gashes cry for help._

"Get him to theatre," Harry joked making everyone laugh, "He needs assisting."

"Perfect place and perfect people," Johnny joked.

_King Duncan: __So well thy words become thee as thy wounds; They smack of honor both. Go get him surgeons._

"Jac and Mo," Edward called to the two doctors who laughed together, "Quickly Jac your husband needs fixing up."

"Keep talking and your ex will be repairing your testicles," Jac threatened to Edward, "Don't think I won't…ask Johnny."

"What so you hurt them too?" Gina asked Jac shocked, "For years I've always twisted his nuts."

"Why?" Jac asked.

"Because she's a ee-jit," Johnny answered the mother of his child, "And likes to give me pain…even broke my nose."

"Don't start Johnny," Gina warned her brother who was in a perfect position for her to hurt him again.

"Georgina shut up," Johnny looked up at Gina who was angry at him for using her full name.

"Jonathon shut up," Gina replied childishly, "Don't forget I can easily hurt you, you're injured."

"Hello," Harry said impatiently, "Trying to act here…"

"Oh Digby your up," Harry looked at his script to find Ross was to enter, "We also need an Angus…anyone?"

"I'll step in I'm not on yet," Edward offered he stood up and walked over, Arthur followed and waited for their cue.

_King Duncan: Who comes here?_

_Malcolm: The worthy Thane of Ross _

Ric cleared his throat, _Lennox: What a haste looks through his eyes! So should he look That seems to speak things strange._

"Been gazing Mr Griffin?" Michael asked with a massive grin, "Something you're not telling us?"

Jac choked on her water, "Please he's had more wives than…you've other loves," Jac said to Michael and Michael glared back at her sarcastically, Jac mirrored.

"Funny Naylor," Michael looked through the script, it was Arthur's turn everyone had their eyes on him, "Go on then Digby."

"Yes of course," Arthur said shakily.

"This is who I need to act with?" Jac whispered to Mo and Mo nodded, "Replace him please."

"Ha no chance," Mo watched as Arthur began.

_Ross: God save the King!_

_King Duncan: __Whence cam'st thou, worthy thane?_

_Ross: __From Fife, great king, Where the Norweyan banners flout the sky And fan our people cold. Norway himself, with terrible numbers, Assisted by that most disloyal traitor, The thane of Cawdor, began a dismal conflict, Till that Bellona's bridegroom, lapped in proof, Confronted him with self-comparisons, Point against point, rebellious arm 'gainst arm, Curbing his lavish spirit; and to conclude, The victory fell on us._

"Where's Fife?" Jac asked Mo hoping she'd now.

"_Fife is an historic county in the Scottish Lowlands and also a council area of Scotland."_ Serena answered Jac.

"How much did your dad teach you?" Jac whispered.

"Everything," Serena answered.

_King Duncan: Great happiness! _

_Ross: __That now Sweno, the Norways' king, craves composition. Nor would we deign him burial of his men Till he disbursed at Saint Colme's Inch Ten thousand dollars to our general use._

_King Duncan: __No more that thane of Cawdor shall deceive Our bosom interest: go pronounce his present death, And with his former title greet Macbeth._

_Ross: I'll see it done_

_King Duncan: We he hath lost, noble Macbeth hath won._

"Until I kill you," Edward said to Elliot and Elliot chuckled, "Lady Macbeth makes me…"

"Shut it!" Serena snapped at Edward, "We act together that's all."

"We'll see," Michael whispered, "That's us done enter the witches again."

Gina, Imogen and Zorsia got into their characters again,

_First Witch: Sister, where thou?_

_Second Witch: Killing Swine_

_Third Witch: Sister, where thou?_

_First Witch__: A sailor's wife had chestnuts in her lap, And munched, and munched, and munched. "Give me," quoth I. "Aroint thee, witch!" the rump-fed runnion cries. Her husband's to Aleppo gone, master o' th' __Tiger__; But in a sieve I'll thither sail, And like a rat without a tail, I'll do, I'll do, and I'll do._

_Second Witch: I give thee the wind._

_First Witch: Thou 'rt kind _

_Third Witch: And I another_

_First Witch: __I myself have all the other, __And the very ports they blow,__All the quarters that they know__I' th' shipman's card.__I'll drain him dry as hay.__Sleep shall neither night nor day__Hang upon his penthouse lid.__He shall live a man forbid.__Weary sev'nnights nine times nine__Shall he dwindle, peak and pine__.__Though his bark cannot be lost, Yet it shall be tempest-tossed. Look what I have._

_Second Witch: Show me, show me! _Zorsia was shocked at how much in character she had become, "This actually fun."

_First Witch: __Here I have a pilot's thumb, Wrecked as homeward he did come._

Johnny made a drum roll sound and the three acting witches pretended to look shocked, "Sacha get yourself ready to enter with Edward."

_Third Witch: __A drum, a drum! Macbeth doth come._

"More like Satan doth come," Serena said which gave her a look of Edward, "Well you're Macbeth."

Ignoring her comment the witches carried on, "Link hands," Gina said to Zorsia and they danced in a circle. Everyone had to suppress laughs who was watching.

_All: __The __weird sisters, hand in hand, Posters of the sea and land, Thus do go about, about, Thrice to thine and thrice to mine And thrice again, to make up nine. Peace! The charm's wound up._

Sacha entered with Edward getting into character, Jac and Serena watched them carefully. Edward turned his head to Sacha. Both with scripts in their hands.

_Macbeth: __So foul and fair a day I have not seen._

_Banquo__: __How far is 't called to Forres?—What are these So withered and so wild in their attire, That look not like th' inhabitants o' th' Earth, And yet are on 't?—Live you? Or are you aught That man may question? You seem to understand me, By each at once her choppy finger laying Upon her skinny lips. You should be women, And yet your beards forbid me to interpret That you are so._

Edward got into character again and looked around.

_Macbeth: Speak if you can: What are you?_

_First Witch: All hail, Macbeth! Hail to thee, thane of Glamis _"Glams remember!" Gina said to her fellow actors and actresses.

_Second Witch: __All hail, Macbeth! Hail to thee, thane of Cawdor!_

_Third Witch: All hail, Macbeth, that shalt be king hereafter! _

"Yeah after he kills King Duncan," Serena added making everyone laugh, "If you don't laugh you cry."

_Banquo: __Good sir, why do you start and seem to fear Things that do sound so fair?_

Sacha turned to look at Gina, Zorsia and Imogen

_I' th' name of truth, Are ye fantastical, or that indeed Which outwardly ye show? My noble partner You greet with present grace and great prediction Of noble having and of royal hope, That he seems rapt withal. To me you speak not. If you can look into the seeds of time And say which grain will grow and which will not, Speak, then, to me, who neither beg nor fear Your favors nor your hate._

_First Witch: Hail!_

_Second Witch: Hail!_

_Third Witch: Hail!_

_First Witch: Lesser than Macbeth and greater!_

"I'm better than you," Sacha said childishly to Edward.

"I'm much better," Edward answered back childishly making him and Sacha laugh, "Acting face."

_Second Witch: No so happy, yet much happier _

"That's an oxymoron," Jac scoffed at the choice of words, "How can he be no so happy but yet, he's much happier? Oxymoron!"

"Shhhh!" Gina and Imogen said at the same time, Jac made a face and rolled her eyes.

_Third Witch: Thou shalt get kings, though thou be none. So all hail, Macbeth and Banquo!_

"OK can we call it for a night?" Harry asked, "Because I'm hungry."

"Oh shit it's nearly ten o'clock!" Gina now understood why Harry was hungry.

"What?!" Serena checked her watch and so did many others, "Where'd that go?"

"Same time tomorrow?" Johnny asked everyone.

"Yeah why not?" Jac stood up and stretched, "Johnny I want a Mars Bar," she fluttered her eyelashes and put on a sad face.

"Get it yourself you lazy cow," Johnny joked to Jac and she in return, glared at him.

"Now," Jac demanded, "Unless you want me to help your sister rearrange your testies?"

"I'm going, I'm going," Johnny went to the door, "Great tonight everyone!"

"Oh Johnny once question," Elliot was curious how the three siblings knew the play off by heart, "How do you and your sisters know it off by heart?"

Johnny went quiet there was a reason why the three siblings had learnt it off by heart, and it was something Johnny didn't like to think about; it always brought back memories of childhood back to him, they weren't treated badly by their parents or anyone in fact they were all loved very much. Just the area they lived in was – not very nice and if he could Johnny avoided going back, luckily though his parents moved to the Lothians the move wasn't a hard choice, after they had enough money his parents moved very quickly; a relief for the three as they don't mind visiting now.

Gina looked at Johnny who looked deep in thought, Imogen looked at Johnny as well, "Earth to Johnny," Jac clicked her fingers and Johnny shook his head, "Elliot asked you a question."

"Oh sorry…urmm long story I'll get your mars bar," Johnny walked out and it left everyone baffled.

"I touched a nerve didn't I?" Elliot asked and Gina shook her head.

"No it's not you…he gets a bit funny about stuff like that," Gina leant against the wall, "It's not your fault."

"Care to share?" Mary-Claire asked with a sweet smile.

"Not after what Johnny told me no!" Imogen snapped at Mary-Claire, "I'd rather not have our background broadcasted everywhere."

Mo knew what it was once he had spent hours talking to her about his background, he didn't like pity no; but she couldn't help feel sorry for him. Johnny was a lot tougher than he made himself out to be, he just never showed it one because he rarely had too and when he punched the wall after he found out about the scan it showed just how hard it was for him to show how he actually felt; that wall punch had freaked Jac out not that she would admit it, but he had never shown that side to him before. Johnny returned five minutes later with three Mars Bars, "Here," he chucked them at Jac, he looked a bit lost or still in thought.

"Johnny are you OK?" Jac asked him it shocked everyone about her asking him but, she knew Johnny a bit more than she wanted and this was not his usual self.

"I'm fine," Johnny answered in all honesty whilst walking to the shop flashbacks had happened, he remembered the day he took all the beating whilst himself and Gina tried to save Imogen he shivered and then smiled, "So same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Everyone nodded and they stood up to leave, "Can't wait until we see the Macbeths act together," Michael said to Serena and Edward.

"Oh yes going to be so much fun," Serena avoided any contact with Edward and walked out, "Just fun."

"Quite right," Edward said to Serena, "Hopefully one of our scenes will pop up when we have the same time tomorrow."

Serena looked up at Edward searching her brain for an answer, but she was blocked she just kept her eyes on him. Edward looked confused at how she was looking at him; he studied her face he couldn't find any answers she really was making herself unreadable.

"Sorry," Serena shook her head, "Urmm yeah same time tomorrow," and she walked away kicking herself for allowing herself to gaze into him like that.

…

Back on Darwin Jac wanted an answer for Johnny's weird moment, "Johnny…Johnny," Jac grabbed his wrist, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Johnny asked trying to pull the wool over her eyes – clearly this was not working as she gave him the 'was I born yesterday look'.

"You in there you went….weird," Jac pulled them into the changing room, Johnny sat on the bench and Jac mirrored him, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Why? You never talk to me…besides I'm fine," Johnny looked down at the ground.

"Yeah I was born yesterday," Jac pushed Johnny for an answer, "Johnny…tell me."

Johnny looked up at Jac she looked genuinely concerned or was it the hormones? "This goes no further," Johnny said to Jac and she stood up and shut the door, "Promise?"

"Spill," Jac said to Johnny.

"OK here it goes: I went a bit funny after Elliot asked about how we know the play off by heart….we used to act it out for fun at first, it was something to do you know being little but we didn't live in a very nice area and we got these neighbours they hated our family for some reason, the neighbour kids always used to bully us. I was eight at the time, the older brother hated Gina always made her upset…she never cried but I could tell she wanted to, the younger brother always picked on me and Immie so one day we were outside playing and Gina and myself we lost the ball so we went to go get it, we told Immie to stay put…god I wish I didn't now," Johnny tilted his head down.

"Johnny what happened?" Jac asked.

"They began to bully her the neighbour kids….she was only six at the time; so before they could actually do any harm Gina and myself we tried to fight them off, the older brother had Gina in a tight grasp," Johnny shuddered at the memory, "And then they pushed her to the ground, so they started on me they pushed me to the ground, kicked me until they broke my ribs and somehow sprained my wrist I spent a week in hospital I got a Pneumophorax," Johnny watched as Jac looked horrified, "The hospital thought it was because of child abuse called Social Services and everything, we nearly all got taken away but the neighbours were terrified my parents would go to the police so they came in and apologized with great difficulty…Gina refused to go out for ages she got an anxiety problem and also anger issues, she always takes her frustrations out on me when she can, quite funny at times but it gets a right pain after a while; me I just tend to keep everything in and then I go boom…Immie she's very honest and doesn't let anything phase her, but I'm really protective over Immie. So basically we used to use Macbeth as a distraction for years we learnt the play because we wanted to forget what happened, I guess it's like riding a bike you never forget. Then when Elliot asked about how do we know it off by heart it brought back flashbacks that's all."

"Oh Johnny," Jac didn't know why she done this; she put it down to hormones but she wrapped her arms around his elbow and leant her head on his shoulder, "Imogen said you're a lot tougher than I think."

"Course she would," Johnny laughed and rested his hand on hers.

"See I'm not all made of ice," Jac said to Johnny, "You know when you hit the wall that time…it shocked me quite a bit."

"It was a vending machine," Johnny corrected her, "But sorry about that," Johnny lifted his head off, "Not a word of that to anyone."

"Won't go no further…come on lets go join those who went to Albi's….I think Serena's there and Michael also Sacha."

"Let's go," Johnny stood up, "Talking about Ms Campbell do you think her and Edward-"

"Johnny please…not our place to judge," Jac and Johnny walked out to join the others at Albi's.

…

Serena was stood at the bar deciding whether to join Edward and the others or to call it a night and go home. Then she felt an arm around her neck, she looked up to find Edward. "Oh how much have you had to drink?" she removed his arm.

"Not enough," Edward replied, "My final divorce fee came through…so I'm using every last bit of my wallet I can."

"Can't say I feel any sympathy for you," Serena placed the glass to her lips and drank the last bit of wine, "Why you telling me?"

"Because," Edward slurred, "You're the one who gets me…that's why."

"OK," Serena stepped away from the bar and grabbed her bag, "Get your stuff I'm taking you home…if you have any idea where that is."

"No idea," Edward had numbed himself from the world with drink, "And I don't think I will…"

"Look I'm only doing this because Eleanor would kill me if she knew, I allowed you to find your way home and if I remember rightly usually that meant you sleeping in a gutter so I have a sofa and that's all."

"You don't have too," Edward tried to steady himself, "If you don't want too."

"Grab your stuff," Serena grabbed her bag and waited for Edward, "Sofa only."

"Thank you," he kissed her on the cheek, "You're a nice person."

"That's the drink talking," Serena started the car engine, she could still see and judge where she was going; but she was careful when driving.

"No you are a nice person," Edward closed his eyes the rush he had from alcohol was slowly wearing off, "Much nicer than me."

Serena watched as Edward stared out the window but turned her head quickly, onto the road. He was not getting into her, he was not getting into her.

**A/N: OK there's a reason why I done those two last bits of Janny and Sedward it's just for their backgrounds really…urmm random chapter I apologize for lack of Janny and Sedward but I needed to start rehershals off some how haha. Let me know what you think, once again thank you so much to sdbubbles who's being a great help! THANK YOU (: thanks to those who read also please leave a review xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Another long day Johnny and Serena were there on time, it seems they didn't want to annoy Gina and Immie again after being late, "Oh I'll tell you I have got a beer and a microwave meal waiting for me," Johnny slid down into the chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"If I'm staying," Serena said to Johnny as she sat next to him, "So are you."

"You think I'd get out with my two sisters? They're still pissed I made them witches."

"Thought they forgave you? I seem to remember Gina shaking your hand," Serena asked Johnny he laughed and folded his arms.

"Georgina Maconie is able to forgive but not forget…I have learnt over the years that, if I get upset her she holds it against me for years."

"Longest she's ever held a grudge?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well I once ate her shortbread think I was about ten, she was twelve and ever since then she's held that against me and I mean against me; refuses to share hers with me, says I'll end up stealing it again," Johnny watched as Serena tried not to laugh, "You can laugh I find it hilarious."

Serena burst into laughter leaning forward, "So you were ten and she was twelve…so for all these years she's held that against you?"

"Aye," Johnny answered were himself and Serena Campbell actually having a conversation? Mo walked in with a tea in one hand and a apple in the other, "Mo do you remember when I tried to get shortbread off Gina?" Johnny asked his best friend Mo put on a thinking face, then she burst into laughter.

"Oh it was so funny…they ended up play fighting on the floor," Mo put the drink and tea on to the table and held onto her sides at the mental image of Gina and Johnny fighting on the floor, both were drunk but it was hilarious. A few un-understandable words were shared and it resulted in Gina and Johnny passing out on the floor and Mo taking a picture she still had it on her phone, threatened him once or twice to show Jac. "Then they passed out like good little children...actually I have the image on my ph-"

"No!" Johnny dashed forwards to grab the phone but Mo jumped on the way and Johnny bumped into Jac, who's hot chocolate she had been waiting for all day went down her front, "Jac I'm…" Johnny wasn't sure whether to burst into laughter or back away slowly, "I'm…" he couldn't hold in his laughter soon he was laughing out loud, "Sorry…"

"Mo get him away from me before I end up making sure he fathers no more children," Jac ordered Johnny's best friend, Mo couldn't hold it in Jac looked fuming. They burst into laughter on each other, Serena sensed Jac was going flip so she pulled the laughing pair aside and pulled Jac into a corner.

"Want a new one?" Serena asked a fuming Jac who actually looked close to tears, "No need to cry."

"I'm not," Jac didn't know what was happening, she was crying over losing her hot chocolate, "I'm fine," she turned her face.

"I'll be right back," Serena went over to her bag and got our her purse, "You owe Jac a hot chocolate," Serena said to Mo and Johnny.

"Is she?" Johnny looked over at Jac who was hitting her head against the wall, "Is she crying?"

"Johnny Mac what did you do?" Mo asked Johnny who looked guilty, "You made Jac cry…I'm telling on you, to big sister Gina, she would hate to think you're making her niece's mummy cry."

"Mo don't you dare," Johnny stood in front of Mo, "You made me do this in the first place, you moved out the way."

"Only because you were lunging for me," Mo argued playfully back.

"I'll be right back with Jac's hot chocolate," Serena walked out and bumped into Edward, "Feeling better?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Head's a little sore but thank you for…letting me stay," Edward rubbed his neck it was either a sign he was tired or feeling embarrassed; Serena took a guess on both.

"Nothing to thank me for like I said Eleanor would kill me if she knew I knew you were drunk, and I allowed you to find your own way," Serena then checked her watch, "Best get Ms Naylor her hot chocolate before she blows a fuse, Nurse Maconie's already knocked her first one flying, Ms Effanga's threatening to tell on him to Gina it's all a barrel of laughs in there."

"I shall brace myself," Edward smiled at Serena and walked away to Pulses. Edward walked into find Mo and Johnny arguing playfully.

"I'll tell Gina you have the photo of me and her still on your phone, the one you said you'd delete," Johnny folded his arms in satisfaction.

"I'll still tell her you made your baby mummy cry," Mo put her hands on her hips grinning, "She'd be annoyed at you for that, a wee bit more than me having a photo…see what I did there wee?"

"Shut up," Johnny poked out his tongue and walked over to Jac, "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Jac had finally composed herself after crying slightly after getting hot chocolate spilt down her, "Sorry about spilling hot chocolate down you."

"On the bright side least it wasn't coffee," Jac walked over to the table and sat on one of the chairs, "So there's your sisters complaining about us being late, yet they are late."

Outside everyone was gathering, "Cannot believe I'm spending my night off still here," Michael complained he just wanted a beer, "I've got beer waiting in my fridge."

"Don't think they'll get us singing 500 miles again do you?" Harry asked as he joined the group of people, "I had it in my head all night last night…my mum came round and asked why I was humming it."

"What did you say?" Gemma asked.

"I told her we're performing Macbeth and that we weren't enthusiastic enough, so Johnny's sisters got us singing," Harry answered and then Gina and Imogen turned up.

"Nice and early," Gina said grinning, "Oh I see we're either a wee bit late or a wee bit early."

"Why?" Imogen asked.

Serena walked over with Jac's replacement hot chocolate, "We all here?" Serena asked.

"Let me guess Naylor?" Michael asked grinning, Serena frowned, "I can see the cream spilling out from the lid."

"Yes Nurse Maconie accidently spilt it down her, she was not happy so I offered to get her a new one."

"Bet that went well," Sacha added, "Least it wasn't Nutella she practically cradles that."

"Remember when we were in the meeting room and she made Johnny give into giving her shortbread?" Michael asked which made everyone laugh they remembered well, "Wasn't happy…he seems to protect that like Naylor does with Nutella."

"Nothing to do with the fact he practically has to fight for his sister's," Serena had stitched him up revenge for making her act, "Opps don't think I was supposed to say that."

Imogen giggled into her hand all those time she had witnessed Gina and Johnny fight over shortbread, "It's so funny."

"How did you find out?" Gina asked Serena then it clicked to her, "Knew they couldn't keep their mouths shut."

"Yes Ms Effanga and Maconie told me about the photo," Serena winked and then walked, "OK we are all here."

"Finally," Johnny huffed, "I've got food waiting for me at home," Johnny stepped aside so everyone could sit down, "Took your time."

"Shut it snitch," Gina snarled at Johnny, "Knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"About?" Johnny asked confused he looked at Imogen and she shrugged her shoulders, "About what?"

"You told them about how we fight over shortbread," Gina shouted at Johnny, Johnny turned his face away, "Don't you dare turn your face away from Jonathon Maconie."

"Aye but you're the one who's held the grudge," Johnny folded his arms and argued, "Not my fault you're a grudge holder."

"Hey that shortbread was the best I've ever had…and you ate it," Gina mirrored Johnny folding her arms, "So that's why."

"I was ten," Johnny clenched his hand in frustration, "You were twelve."

"You still stole it!" Gina argued.

"Get over it," Johnny argued back, "Not my fault you couldn't find a better hiding place."

It seemed everyone apart from Johnny and Gina of course were finding this hilarious, "Are they seriously arguing over shortbread?" Edward asked Serena.

"It appears so," Serena answered she couldn't hold laughter, nobody could the two siblings were arguing over shortbread.

"Oh this is pure entertainment," Sacha spoke out, "I'm sorry but are you two seriously arguing over shortbread?"

"He," Gina pointed at Johnny.

"She didn't hide it well." Johnny argued.

"Shut up." Gina huffed.

"No," Johnny retorted.

"You will shut up," Gina threatened.

"Oh no you will let go of this grudge," Johnny shook his finger.

"Oh will you two shut up!" Imogen butted in a little sick now of their arguing, "It was years ago Gina let it go, and before you start," Imogen turned her head to Johnny, "Don't start battles you can't finish."

Johnny walked away and sat on a chair and Gina walked the opposite way, the pair passed daggers back and forth, "Hallelujah," Michael expressed, "Now like we were supposed to do before they start off again, let's act."

"Couldn't agree more," Johnny nodded.

"So we need Macbeth, Banquo, Ross and we need an Angus," Imogen looked around, "Michael you're not in the scene yet you be Angus."

"Juicy and delicious," Michael stood up and walked over, "Get it Angus beef?" he looked around to find no one laughing, "It was a good pun."

"Oh aye hilarious," Johnny said grinning himself, "I have a friend called Angus who Jac insulted his name."

"I said I was sorry," Jac glared at Johnny, "Exactly."

"You can always hit the road Jac," Johnny said jokingly to Jac, "_Hit the road Jac and don't you come back, no more, no more, no more,"_

"You've already spilt hot chocolate down me don't start," Jac said angrily to Johnny.

"OK so let's get started," Sacha cleared his throat.

"Wish me luck," Edward whispered to Serena.

"You'll be needing loads when we get up there," Serena said sarcastically and Edward walked over.

"Ready?" Sacha asked Edward.

"As ever," Edward looked down at the script.

_Macbeth: __Stay, you imperfect speakers, tell me more. By Sinel's death I know I am thane of Glamis. But how of Cawdor? The thane of Cawdor lives, A prosperous gentleman, and to be king Stands not within the prospect of belief, No more than to be Cawdor. Say from whence You owe this strange intelligence, or why Upon this blasted heath you stop our way With such prophetic greeting. Speak, I charge you._

Gina, Zorsia and Imogen sat back down since they were no longer needed, "Thank god," Zorsia whispered.

Sacha prepared himself and read from the script.

_Banquo: The earth hath bubbles, as the water has, And these are of them. Whither are they vanished?_

_Macbeth: __Into the air, and what seemed corporal Melted, as breath into the wind. Would they had stayed._

_Banquo: Were such things here as we do speak about? Or have we eaten on the insane root That takes the reason prisoner?_

_Macbeth: Your children shall be kings._

"And queens," Sacha grinned thinking of Rachel and Becca.

_Banquo: You shall be King._

_Macbeth: __And thane of Cawdor too: went it not so?_

_Banquo: __To the selfsame tune and words. Who's here?_

Arthur walked over with Michael and they stood together

_Ross: The king hath happily received, Macbeth, The news of thy success, and when he reads Thy personal venture in the rebels' fight, His wonders and his praises do contend Which should be thine or his. Silenced with that, In viewing o'er the rest o' the selfsame day, He finds thee in the stout Norweyan ranks, Nothing afeard of what thyself didst make, Strange images of death. As thick as tale Can post with post, and everyone did bear Thy praises in his kingdom's great defense, And poured them down before him._

_Angus: We are sentm to give thee from our royal master thanks, Only to herald thee into his sight, Not pay thee._

_Ross: And, for an earnest of a greater honor, He bade me, from him, call thee thane of Cawdor: In which addition, hail, most worthy thane, For it is thine. _Once Arthur was in character he was a pretty good actor Johnny and Serena guessed he was a bit of a classic geek and saw it as no surprise if even himself had learnt the play.

_Banquo: What, can the devil speak true?_

_Macbeth: The thane of Cawdor lives. Why do you dress me in borrowed robes?_

_Angus: Who was the thane lives yet, But under heavy judgment bears that life Which he deserves to lose. Whether he was combined With those of Norway, or did line the rebel With hidden help and vantage, or that with both He labored in his country's wrack, I know not; But treasons capital, confessed and proved, Have overthrown him._

_Macbeth__: Glamis, and thane of Cawdor! The greatest is behind. __(to__ ROSS __and__ ANGUS__)__Thanks for your pains. _Edward turned aside to Sacha.

_Macbeth: __Do you not hope your children shall be kings, when those that gave the Thane of Cawdor to me, promised no less to them?_

_Banquo: __That, trusted home, might yet enkindle you unto the crown, besides the thane of Cawdor. But 'tis strange. And oftentimes, to win us to our harm, the instruments of darkness tell us truths, win us with honest trifles, to betray 's In deepest consequence._

Sacha turned to Arthur and Michael and they looked at Sacha, getting into character.

_Banquo: __Cousins, a word, I pray you_

"Go ahead dear cousin," Michael said grinning, "Though I thought we were brothers?" Michael used the inside thing himself, Jac and Sacha had.

They looked through the script and realised they had to move to one side, so Michael, Sacha and Arthur stepped aside.

_Macbeth: __Two truths are told, As happy prologues to the swelling act Of the imperial theme_

Edward turned to Michael and Arthur

_Macbeth: I thank you, gentlemen. This supernatural soliciting, cannot be ill, cannot be good. If ill, Why hath it given me earnest of success, Commencing in a truth?_

Serena couldn't help it she found it hilarious Edward and talking about truth, so she glared and Edward caught the dagger he was getting.

"Problem Serena?" Edward asked his ex-wife who shook her head, "So I'm getting daggers for nothing?"

"You'll be seeing a dagger remember?" Serena reminded Edward, "Floating in your face because of guilt…see any daggers of anything like that before?" Edward knew what she was getting at; did he see anything floating in his face when he left her.

"I'll answer that later," Edward turned his head back to his fellow actors. Everyone felt awkward tension and to lift that tension Johnny had an idea.

"Right after this…let's see how well Serena and Edward act together," Johnny suggested, "And then Jac and myself can go next."

Serena huffed and folded her arms how could've she just said that? She just embarrassed herself, "Sounds like a plan," Harry said grinning – oh how this was going to be fun; Serena and Edward acting together in front of everyone.

_Macbeth: I am thane of Cawdor. If good, why do I yield to that suggestion whose horrid image doth unfix my hair and make my seated heart knock at my ribs, against the use of nature? Present fears are less than horrible imaginings._

"Dagger," Serena whispered.

"Serena," Edward snapped his head round, "We're acting together in a minute…get into character."

"Oh trust me I'm in character," Serena squeezed her fingers in the palm of her hand, "And there will one murder committed tonight."

"Oh I'm scared," Edward retorted earning him another glare.

_Macbeth: My thought, whose murder yet is but fantastical, shakes so my single state of man, that function is smothered in surmise, and nothing is but what is not._

_Banquo: __Look how our partner's rapt._

_Macbeth: _ _If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me, without my stir._

_Banquo:__New honors come upon him, like our strange garments, cleave not to their mold but with the aid of use._

_Macbeth: Come what come may, time and the hour runs through the roughest day._

_Banquo: __Worthy Macbeth, we stay upon your leisure._

Serena again laughed 'Worthy Macbeth' Edward lost his worthiness after he cheated, seems he didn't listen to Serena when she kicked him out.

"Something funny Serena?" Ric asked Gemma, Mary-Claire and Harry childishly laughed.

"Nothing," Serena laughed again.

_Macbeth: Give me your favor. My dull brain was wrought _

"Dull brain suits him correctly," Serena whispered and she twiddled with her necklace.

_Macbeth: With things forgotten. Kind gentlemen, your pains_

_Are registered where every day I turn_

_The leaf to read them. Let us toward the king._

Edward looked at Sacha

_Macbeth: T__hink upon what hath chanced, and, at more time,_

_The interim having weighed it, let us speak_

_Our free hearts each to other._

_Banquo: Very gladly._

_Macbeth: __Till then, enough._

Edward turned to Arthur and Michael.

_Macbeth: Come, friends._

"OK now let's see how well Serena and Edward work together," Johnny signalled to Serena to get into her character, "Well hurry up."

"I'm going, I'm going," Serena walked up to the front and pretended to read a letter, "I do apologize if this is, bad acting."

_Lady Macbeth:_

"_They met me in the day of success, and I have learned by the perfectest report they have more in them than mortal knowledge. When I burned in desire to question them further, they made themselves air, into which they vanished. Whiles I stood rapt in the wonder of it came missives from the king, who all-hailed me 'Thane of Cawdor,' by which title, before, these weird sisters saluted me, and referred me to the coming on of time with 'Hail, king that shalt be!' This have I thought good to deliver thee, my dearest partner of greatness, that thou might'st not lose the dues of rejoicing, by being ignorant of what greatness is promised thee. Lay it to thy heart, and farewell."_

_Glamis thou art, and Cawdor; and shalt be__, w__hat thou art promised. Yet do I fear thy nature;__It is too full o' th' milk of human kindness to catch the nearest way: thou wouldst be great, Art not without ambition, but without The illness should attend it. What thou wouldst highly, That wouldst thou holily; wouldst not play false, And yet wouldst wrongly win. Thou'ld'st have, great Glamis, That which cries, "Thus thou must do," if thou have it, And that which rather thou dost fear to do, Than wishest should be undone. Hie thee hither, That I may pour my spirits in thine ear and chastise with the valor of my tongue, all that impedes thee from the golden round, Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem To have thee crowned withal._

Once Serena stopped everyone looked at her weirdly, "What's with the weird looks?" Serena asked directing her eyes to everyone, they looked shocked and impressed.

"Wow," Johnny said sitting back, "You…just…are you aware you sound Scottish?"

"Been mentioned once or twice," Serena answered, "It tends to come out when I read Macbeth…for some reason."

"That's amazing," Imogen said grinning.

"Won't be teaching you any accents then," Gina winked.

"Let's skip to when Lady Macbeth and Macbeth are together," Johnny pointed for Edward to walk over, "This should be fun," Johnny whispered.

"Why?" Gina asked.

"Ex husband and wife," Johnny watched as Gina burst into laughter, "I know it's hilarious."

Serena and Edward tried to avoid eye contact but being stood together, was very awkward when in her office it was fine; but now she was acting in front of a bunch of her colleagues, and this was the last thing she wanted.

"Just remember we're acting," Edward reminded Serena.

"I know," Serena answered snapped back angrily, "You just got to remember that."

"Of course my love," Edward held back a grin as Serena's dark eyes fell upon him, "Let's do this."

"I suggest you back away slowly," Serena whispered in a deadly whisper to Edward, "We may be acting marriage but ours ended the moment you walked out."

"You told me to go," Edward reminded Serena playfully, "Seem to remember you throwing a hairdryer at my head."

"I knew you were the trouble…I should've listened to my dad," Serena said to Edward sarcastically, "He knew you were trouble the moment he met you."

"Objection!" Edward argued, "He hated me the moment he set eyes on me…he even liked James better than me."

"Do they do this often?" Gina asked.

"Not like this," Mary-Claire answered, "But this is entertainment…first you and Johnny, now Serena and Edward."

"And it was unfair judging someone because of their surname," Edward argued he remembered being extremely un-liked by Duncan, hearing that Gina, Johnny and Imogen all grinned ear to ear, "He hated me."

"Not my fault," Serena shrugged, "I didn't know he kept a grudge like that."

"Unfair," Edward grumbled, "It was unfair…and you didn't help bringing me home to like this family reunion thing, I had so many daggers. I was ready to run."

"Should've listened to your brain then," Serena raised an eyebrow, "Would've saved a lot of heartache…and I should've listened to my dad."

"He just hated me because I'm a Campbell," Edward crossed his arms, "Our marriage was doomed."

"Glad to know you had so much faith, what was the vows? And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Serena put her hands on her hips, "Faithful you were for a few years…then you went and betrayed me."

"Serena we're making a sceptical of ourselves," Edward remembered they were in a room full of people; and they had just argued about Serena's father's outdated views, wedding vows and a doomed marriage.

"You started it," Serena answered back childishly, "Shouldn't have called me love."

Harry just caught on and was curious, why had Serena's father hated Edward so much? "Wait are you telling me…that Ms Campbell's father hated you because of your surname?" Harry asked Edward, "That's crazy."

"Ah yes our mum has the same views," Gina spoke up, "Then again she's a Macdonald originally so kind of makes sense."

"Anyway we're on about Macbeth so," Serena said.

"Yeah get reading," Johnny ordered, "You're taking forever."

"Says the man who argued with his sister about shortbread," Harry said to Johnny, "You held us up then."

"That was an important argument," Johnny said to Harry sounding annoyed, "Which must be settled."

"Yeah that'll never happen," Imogen pointed out, "You two will take that argument to the grave…I swear you will."

"If he didn't steal it in the first place," Gina began again.

"You left it around for me to find," Johnny argued back.

"Great now you've done it," Gemma said to Harry, "You set them off again…" they heard arguing and debating.

Johnny stood up and Gina did too, "You just can't let it go…I said I was sorry," Johnny squared up to Gina.

"Oh you want to fight? Mature Johnny," Gina laughed at this it always livened up a party, "You stole it on purpose."

"I did not," Johnny shouted, "You left it there Gina…I found it."

"You stole it," Gina argued back.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I didn't."

"Did."

"I. Did. Not. Steal. It."

"Yes. You. Did."

"Oh for heaven's sakes," Serena tilted her head back frustrated at their childishness, "If you two continue I'll send you out got it?"

Gina and Johnny huffed and sat back down, wow they really know how to keep an argument going, "Hurry up and read," Johnny ordered wound up at the little debate.

Serena glared at Johnny and then took the script, "I hold your job remember."

"Read!" Everyone shouted even they were annoyed.

"Watch it," Serena said in a whisper.

_Lady Macbeth_: _Great Glamis, worthy Cawdor, greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter, thy letters have transported me beyond, this ignorant present, and I feel now the future in the instant._

Edward attempted about five times to read the script, he couldn't say it without feeling awkward. So he bit the bullet.

_Macbeth: My dearest love, Duncan comes here tonight._

"If he did I'd be a bit freaked out," Edward looked at Serena they made eye contact and it wasn't look before the ice was broken, they laughed.

"They've gone from nearly killing each other to laughing," Ric said to Elliot and Elliot laughed, "It's incredible.

Everyone including Ric and Elliot who were usually mature enough, laughed it was such an awkward scene for those two how did they do it?

_Lady Macbeth: And when goes hence?_

_Macbeth: Tomorrow as he purposes_

_Lady Macbeth: __O, never shall sun that morrow see! Your face, my thane, is as a book where men. May read strange matters. To beguile the time, Look like the time. Bear welcome in your eye, Your hand, your tongue. Look like th' innocent flower, But be the serpent under 't._

"Got that right," Serena said her thoughts out loud by accident, "Sorry."

_Lady Macbeth: He that's coming Must be provided for; and you shall put this night's great business into my dispatch, which shall to all our nights and days to come give solely sovereign sway and masterdom._

_Macbeth: We will speak further_

"More like we will shag further," Michael said he had been feeling chemistry off the pair for ages, it was only a matter of time.

"Shh," Ric said to Michael, "Else she'll hear."

_Lady Macbeth: __Only look up clear. To alter favor ever is to fear. Leave all the rest to me._

When they finished everyone clapped, "Woo!" Harry yelled, "Felt the chemistry flying off you two."

"Doctor Tressler do remember who you are talking too," Serena reminded the young Junior Doctor, "Not funny."

"Kind of is," Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Least that means we act well together."

"Oh yes the joys," Serena sat back down, "Anyway I think we should take a break tomorrow, learn our lines and then come back…I know the story."

"Talking about the story we said we'd tell you about it," Imogen remembered, "That's if you want?"

"Might help us understand it better," Gemma replied and everyone nodded in agreement, "After all we can't act it out if we know nothing."

"Explain to us," Harry said to Gina, Johnny and Imogen and also turned to Serena, "We want to know everything about Macbeth."

"Gather round children, gather round," Gina said laughing, "And that means Johnny and myself can finish our argument."

"I did not steal the shortbread," Johnny folded his arms.

"You did," Gina whispered.

"So Macbeth…." Imogen began to tell the story.

**A/N: Right very, very, very random I am so sorry if it's bad, I had a long day of lessons and had to help out with a open evening so basically it's not as good as I wanted ): let me know what you think sorry if it's rubbish once again very sorry. I like writing Johnny and is siblings ha I'll probably skip a month soon else this will go on forever let me know (: what you think xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Right so this has been on my mind all day haha and when I mean all day I mean, when I woke up this idea came to me and it's stayed with me all day obviously my mind wanted me to write this. Haha xx I took a guess on what the weather would be like in Edinburgh for Eleanor to come from Uni so I took a guess on snowy but able to get back to England if that's unrealistic sorry haha xx There's also a really random scene here which will either have you thinking: what is she on or thinking that's brilliant haha it's a random, random scene like the story it's been in my head all day. xxx**

December 15th 2013

After two months of practicing, rehearsals, dress rehearsals and many nights of drunken rehearsals courtesy of Gina and Imogen, it seems rehearsals had paid off because not only was everyone was ready but also they were clued up on the history of Macbeth and were to star in the play they had worked hard for.

Johnny and Jac had gone on a hunt for a venue now very near the end of her pregnancy it meant she couldn't be under too much stress, though she was still wanting to act she hadn't spent two months practicing for nothing, "Tell me again why your parents came down early," Jac found it strange everyone else had come nearer the time, but Johnny's family arrived about three weeks early.

"Have you seen the weather up there?" Johnny asked Jac, "Give it a few more weeks they would've been snowed in."

"Fair enough," Jac shrugged her shoulders, "Your mum's a right mother hen…very annoying."

"Yeah I know," Johnny and Jac were backstage in the venue they had hired out a nice hall, lots of room for staging and guests, "She can't help it…she's always been like that."

"Seriously though Johnny she's been clucking around me, ensuring I'm not stressed the only stress being caused is by her. Think your dad notices it as well," Jac sat on top of one of the large black speakers, "He tells her to stop fussing."

"Johnny Mac," Mo said walking in, "You looking forward to tonight?" Mo asked.

"Oh aye let's just hope the crowd enjoy it too," Johnny answered, "Didn't spend all this time with my two sisters in my home for nothing."

"You're still pissed because Gina won't accept you didn't steal her shortbread," Mo reminded Johnny knowingly, "I just can't believe she's kept that grudge."

"Like Immie said we're taking it to the grave," Johnny sat upon one of the speakers as well, his jeans just covering the top of his trainers, "Unless…I get her publically admit she knows I didn't steal it on purpose," Johnny put on his thinking face; oh how he would love to have Gina admit on stage she had been wrong, it would make his day.

"Johnny don't start things you can't finish," Mo warned her best friend, "You know Gina will get you publically apologising instead."

"Oh no time to get revenge," Johnny was grinning ear to ear, this was perfect he was finally reaping revenge. Only Johnny had no idea Gina had broke her way into his locker and stole the kilt badge he had in his locker, "Oh this is going to be great."

…

Outside everyone was arriving cold, miserable, and in need of hot drinks and thermal blankets. As they entered the hall it was dead apart from tablets and chairs for the audience that were crystal white that made the place look alive. "It's dead," Ric said sounding annoyed, "We've rushed for nothing."

Mo heard the voices and walked onto the stage, "Back here with Johnny Mac and Jac."

"Oh having a nice cup of tea and a chat?" Mary-Claire asked she put her bag on the chair, "It's freezing out there."

"Johnny Mac…Jac!" Mo shouted Jac and Johnny jumped, "Hurry up!"

Jac got off the massive speaker and Johnny got off the other one, "Let's go before they start an angry mob," Johnny walked onto the stage, "Hello...fellow cast members."

"Is there heating here?" Harry asked shivering he only had a short sleeve top and his leather jacket on, "It's freezing."

"Oh we'll turn it on in a minute," Mo said pointed to the thermostat, "So are we all ready? This is it guys our big night," Mo said happily smiling at the doctors and nurse who looked very grumpy and cold, "Yeah I'll turn on the heating."

…

After having numerous cups of tea and the heating now on warming up everyone, the audience began to arrive, "Ah their arriving," Gemma said nervously from behind the curtain, "Oh god."

Johnny then realised he left something behind at Holby, "Oh shit…" he tapped his pockets, "I've left my phone back at Holby."

"Get it later," Imogen suggested her and Gina had arrived half an hour before the audience arrived.

"No because mum and dad have no idea where to go," Johnny grabbed his coat and dashed back to Holby City General like Flash Gordon luckily the hall wasn't very far from Holby City General he ran up to Darwin and went into his locker, which was OPEN! He put it down to Jac she frequently went into his locker for some reason or another but then when he went to close it, he realised his kilt badge locker was gone, "Gina," he whispered only she would do that! In fury of her childishness and annoyance of her childishness Johnny slammed his locker shut and dashed back to the hall.

Much to everyone's surprise thanks to directions off Adrienne the Maconie's had made it without any help from Johnny, "Is it OK if we sit with you?" Johnny's mother asked Adrienne.

"Of course," Adrienne sat down and got into a conversation with the Maconie's.

…

Johnny ran into backstage and his eyes darted onto Gina, "Give it back," he walked right up to her squaring up.

"Give what back?" Gina asked innocently she was grinning madly though and everyone geared up for another argument between the pair, something they had grown used too, over these past two months as Gina and Johnny seemed to be constantly at each other's throats whether it be the grudge argument or something or other everyone now found it highly entertaining.

"You know what now give it BACK!" Johnny yelled the last bit he was getting sick of their games now, in fact he wanted this grudge feud to end.

"What was that?" Chantelle in the audience asked she had been lucky enough to get away with acting and was just in the audience.

"Maconie by the sounds of it," Malik answered he was with his son Jake in the audience, "Haven't you heard? Apparently him and his older sister are always at each other's throats.

"Oh dear," Chantelle said.

Harry's parents were sat with Finn and his grandmother despite everything Harry didn't feel the need to stop talking to Finn so with Gemma's presence him and Finn would go on like a house on fire. Chrissie was sat with Daniel, Rachel and Becca,

"Gina give it back!" Johnny took a step forward and Gina did too, "Now."

"Make me," Gina grinned all three were in their thirties but they all acted like children, so Gina ran onto the stage, "Come on Johnny Mac."

"Johnny don't rise to it," Imogen advised, "You'll end up making idiots of yourself."

The audience didn't know what to do all they could hear was people trying to stop Johnny, but then he appeared on stage, "Oh that's good you didn't chicken out," Gina said happily to Johnny.

"You stole it admit it," Johnny walked up to her again and Gina walked up to him, "Admit it."

"What like you stole my shortbread?" Gina retorted back to Johnny.

"Oh no," the Maconie's leant their head's on the table, "Not this."

"I did not steal it but you have stole my locker badge so give it back!" Johnny demanded, "Georgina Maconie give it back."

"Jonathon Maconie admit it," Gina ordered.

"Not until you give my locker badge back," Johnny demanded.

"Oh that's funny doesn't it have Maconie on it?" Gina asked her younger brother, "So unless I'm mistaken we're all Maconie's…so technically it's not yours it's ours."

"Give it back!" Johnny argued now he was getting frustrated, "We're in the middle of a stage."

"Exactly so the whole audience can know what a thief you are!" Gina put her arm around Johnny and pulled him into a side hug, "You stole my shortbread all those years ago admit it."

"You left it there!" Johnny argued and then Gina let go, "Gina give me my badge back."

"Have to catch me first," Gina ran off stage and Johnny unwillingly followed, "You're going to have to run a 500 miles."

"Just to be the one to prove what a thief you are!" Johnny tried to grab Gina but she ran further way and stepped on chairs and over tables, back on to chairs and jumped down, Johnny followed. Like an audience would they watched Finn was laughing along with Daniel.

"What on earth?" The cast went onto the stage shocked at what they were seeing, "Are they?" Mary-Claire asked shocked.

Gina zigzagged around tables Johnny following, "Come on wee bairn Johnny come chase after mean big sister Gina."

"Someone stop them," Jac demanded this was extremely embarrassing.

"What on earth are they doing?" Edward asked trying to figure out what was happening.

"Just humour them," Imogen advised, "They do this all the time…it's not unnatural for these two to do this."

"Gina admit it," Johnny was on the left side of the table his parents and Adrienne were sat at, Gina was on the right, "Give it back."

"I want a confession off you first," Gina demanded playfully, "Else we're taking this to the grave got it?..like I said you need to run 500 miles to catch me."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny got up on the spare chair and walked across the table, but Gina dashed off, "Gina!" he jumped off leaving his parents and Adrienne looking unimpressed.

"Catch me if you can," Gina ran up onto the stage, "I want a confession Johnny."

"Not until you confess to taking what is mine," Johnny got up on stage out of breath, "Admit it…I want it back by tomorrow."

Gina and Johnny were shooting daggers at each other, "Admit to what you did."

Johnny got up on stage and the siblings stood face to face, "Alright then let's arm wrestle looser admits to what they did."

"You want to arm wrestle me?" Gina asked her younger brother who nodded, "Fine we all know who's going to win," Gina shrugged, "Meeee get ready to confess Johnny because you are going to lose."

"You sure about that?" Johnny clenched his muscles, "Because look."

"It's not all about the muscle you need the strength," Gina reminded him, "I'll give you best of three."

"Prepare to lose," Johnny grabbed a prop they were using for the play and then leant his elbow on the black box, "Go on then."

Gina and Johnny linked hands each staring into each other's face, "Do they do this all the time?" Adrienne asked the Maconie's.

"They've been at war with each other their whole lives," Mrs Maconie answered, "I've told them to stop…unfortunately Gina holds grudges."

"Serena's the same…can hold a grudge for ages, got that off her dad. Looks like Johnny's winning," Adrienne observed the arm wrestle.

"Come on Johnny!" Michael and Harry said together, "You can beat her…" Harry encouraged.

"Not beating me," Gina said through gritted teeth to Johnny, "You are not beating…." Her wrist slammed onto the table, "Best of three!"

"Mon then," Johnny leant his elbow back again and Johnny took his hand, "So much for I'm not beating you."

"Shut up!" Gina snarled clearly she was embarrassed, "You are not beating…." Again Johnny slammed her wrist, "You are not beating me this time," Gina gripped his hand hard and Johnny gripped her hand hard, "Go," they locked eyes and their foreheads rested against each other, sweat pouring off them as of all the running and now using all the strength they had, "You…are…not…beating…meeeee!" Gina used all her strength but Johnny was too strong again she had lost.

"Give it back," Johnny grinned satisfied, "I win…you lose…I Johnny Maconie has beat Georgina Maconie!"

"Alright you've had your fun," Gina stood up and she tilted her head back and sighed, "You'll have it back by tomorrow."

"Aye I will," Johnny nodded, "Now if I'm not mistaken we have a play to be acting!"

"Oh can't you two keep arguing for a while longer?" Gemma asked sleepily, "I need another coffee."

"Keep us arguing any longer we'll end up on the floor fighting each other," Gina answered Gemma, "And Mo's got a lovely picture of myself and Johnny so I'd rather not fight him again."

"Good to know," Johnny said grinning, "So our great audience thank you for coming tonight, we hope to entertain you all with the story of Macbeth…though there's a few twists that only the staff of Holby City can do. We've had fun rehearsing there were a few times we got a wee bit drunk apart from Jac of course, anyway we had fun apart from when trying to explain places and this the other to Doctor Tressler who spent endless hours saying stereotypical things, it ended in him getting a nice telling off from myself and he has vowed not to do it again," Johnny watched as Harry went bright red, "Oh of course mummy's here oh dear I've stitched up her a wee boy."

"Anyway," Imogen cut in, "We've had an amazing time…just the history lessons became a failure."

"I'm just interested," Harry backed himself up.

"To the point where I want to hit you," Johnny said to the young doctor, "Which I don't do often."

"Liar," Gina whispered, "You hit me all the time."

"You do it first!"

"Do not."

"You do too."

"I do not."

"You. Do. Too."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Serena stepped forward, "You two start again I'll ensure the show goes on without you. Got it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Aye," Johnny and Gina said in sync, "She's scary," Gina whispered.

"I know," Johnny whispered back, "Anyway without further ado we present to you Macbeth as soon as we've gotten…" they were interrupted by two girls running in.

"Oh we haven't missed it?" Gabby asked breathing heavy.

"No we're running late," Johnny said to Gabby.

"Oh good," Eleanor sat next to her grandmother both were wearing two sets of Hoddies but the top one had Edinburgh University wrote on, Gabby sat next to Eleanor, "It's warm in here," Eleanor fanned her wet face from rain.

"Five hours on a train," Gabby leant her forehead on Eleanor's arm, "In cold weather and about to two train changes…I'm having a nice warm bath after this."

"Same," Eleanor agreed, "So when's it start?" She asked excitedly.

"As soon as we're in character," Johnny answered, "So if you excuse us we have costumes to get into."

"Enjoy the teas and other drink whilst we get ready," Elliot suggested, "We may be a while."

As soon as the cast left the audience started chatting, talking mostly about Gina and Johnny which made the Maconie's very embarrassed, "We cannot apologize enough," Mr Maconie said standing up, "We have very strong willed children…and they take things too far."

"So we are sorry," Mrs Maconie said.

"Don't know why you're saying sorry it was funny," Malik said.

"Stupid but funny," Chrissie nodded in agreement.

…

**A/N: Right so I've skipped partly because else it could've gone on forever the rehersals but I needed to get that Johnny and Gina scene down sorry if it went off track but I needed to get it down haha next chapter the play starts! So I'll update quicker than very early mornings with the more reviews I get hehe xxxxxx**


	7. Act One

**A/N: So sorry for the wait in an update, unfortunately I've had to go to the doctors I guess it's karma for giving Jac ovarian cysts on the Jac and Johnny return story as I might possibly have that :/ which means swabs and an ultrasound to check if everything is OK so depending on if I have them or not I may be updating regularly or not due to the fact I'm really worried…but a nice amount of reviews my encourage me to update until my next doctor's appointment. Anyway enjoy this chapter I hope you like it haha (:xxxxx Bold Italics means my added in lines. Due to a short cast of males I've had to miss out Angus :( haha my cat's called Angus black and white cat hehe. Anyone's who's British reading do you agree we complain about the weather even when it's not cold and wet? And do you think Serena's right one drop of rain and this country comes to halt? I do haha I swear we're just designed to complain oh and queue ha. Also unrealistic weather conditions probably going to come in but it's Fanfiction so just pretend xxx**

In character and in costume everyone was ready, it just left the opening speech led by Johnny who had been dared by everyone to wear, a kilt, "You lot are going to pay for this," Johnny said looking in the mirror.

"Aww but you look so cuuuute," Gina said squeezing his cheeks and ruffled his hair, "Immie doesn't he look the spit of dad?" she asked Imogen.

"Oh aye definitely," Imogen answered trying not to laugh, "The absolute spit."

"I hate you two," Johnny muttered under his breath, "Alright…I'm going on," Johnny grabbed Jac's wrist, "And you are coming up with me."

"What?! Jac asked.

"Come on on yer go," Johnny pulled her onto the stage, "Hello, hello," Johnny walked on.

"What are you wearing?" Malik asked.

"I was dared," Johnny answered, "You know it's a wee bit hot I might just," Johnny reached down instinctively Gemma's parents covered Finn's eyes and Chrissie covered Daniel's, but he lifted himself back up grinning, "I'm joking, I'm joking, I've got underwear on anyway Jac'll kill me if I didn't," Johnny said eyeing Jac with a grin.

"Do what you want back home, I'm just not sure the whole of England will want to see your-" Jac suddenly felt a hand across her mouth.

"She's just annoyed because I dragged her away from the Nutella," Johnny said to the audience who didn't know whether to laugh or take it seriously.

"I'm being serious," Jac pulled away from his hand on her mouth, then sensing she was going to mouth to the whole audience what his privates looked like he dragged her off stage, "That's what you get for taking me away from Nutella."

"You," Johnny said half embarrassed half annoyed, "Not funny."

"Kind of was," Jac winked and stood between Serena and Edward, "Well go on do you speech."

"I'll do it with you," Serena offered her costume was wanted away from Edward and if it meant helping with a speech, that would do.

Johnny and Serena walked onto the stage leaving Jac to burst into laughter, "Oh you should've seen his face…it was a picture."

"So Edward," Michael said, "Looking forward to declaring your love to Serena?"

"Doesn't need much declaring," Harry said under his breath, "Wouldn't surprise me by the end of this…you two are trying not to bed each other on stage."

Edward hit Harry across the head playfully, "That's what you get."

"Oww," Harry said rubbing the back of his head, "Didn't have to hit me."

"Oh all hail King Duncan," Edward said to Elliot who entered dressed in his costume that had taken a while, due to what King Duncan wore.

"Where's the Macduff's Castle again?" Harry asked.

"Fife historic county in the Lowlands of Scotland," Jac answered, seems the geography lessons had paid off, "Macbeth castle is in Inverness."

"Get you Miss I know everything," Harry winked but Jac gave him 'the look' and Harry backed down.

…

On stage everyone clapped as the speech ended, "Great now I can get changed."

"You don't have to do what Gina tells you, you know," Serena advised Johnny, "Just ignore her…if she gets too much tonight send her to me."

"She doesn't listen to our mum or dad, what makes you think she'll listen you?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Because I'm Serena Campbell well McKinnie if you want to get technical, everyone listens too me," Serena walked off the stage and Johnny followed, "Right everyone get ready."

"We're on?" Imogen asked.

"No I just said that for the laughs," Serena looked at the youngest Maconie and Imogen rolled her eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes at me."

"You're not my mum," Imogen folded her arms and Serena sighed.

"No but since you and your siblings can't seem to go a day without least a stupid argument…it seems I have to step up."

The lights on the stage turned off and the audience all turned their attention to the stage, "At last," Eleanor whispered.

"You think you've waited a while," Mrs Maconie said to Eleanor, "Trust it to be Gina and Johnny to hold this up."

"They were only having fun," Mr Maconie defended, "Luckily they didn't try and kill each other."

"Wait until they get drunk," Malik said, "I heard they get worse."

"Oh aye they do," Mrs Maconie agreed, "Keep them away from the scotch."

Getting into character Gina, Zorsia and Imogen entered on stage laughing and cheering, thunder and lightning effects showed and the spotlights shone on them. They were sat on stools; Gina on the left laughing, Zorsia on the right in stitches too but Imogen sat looking thoughtful.

_First Witch: When shall we three meet again? _Gina looked at Zorsia, _First Witch: In thunder, in lightning or in rain?_

Zorsia leant forward and stared at Gina _Second Witch: When the hurly-burly's, when the battle is lost and won._

_Third Witch: That will be ere the set of sun _Imogen stared at the audience the sound of whistling wind sounded through the sound effects machine.

Gina leant in further to Zorsia and Zorsia leant in too _First Witch: Where the place? _

_Second Witch: Upon the heath_

Imogen continued staring at the audience still in a thoughtful trance, _Third Witch: There to meet with Macbeth_

Suddenly the sounds of a cat meowing and a toad ribetting appeared the three witches looked around the stage.

Gina stood up and looked around looking for her cat _First Witch: I come Graymalkin _

Zorsia stood up and looked around for her toad she looked behind the curtains _Second Witch: Paddock calls _

Imogen sat still on the stool still staring at the audience _Third witch: Anon_

_**First Witch: Come on sister your spirit awaits for you**_

_**Third Witch: I come as my spirit calls**_Imogen stood up and walked away with Gina and Zorsia.

They walked back stage grinning as they heard the claps from outside, "Ahh well done," Imogen hugged Zorsia who backed away instantly, "Just a hug geez."

Outside claps were still happening and talking, "Wow that was scene was creepy," Rachel said, "Did you see the middle one? She looked way into character."

"Freaked me out," Gabby admitted shivering, "Did she blink?"

"I don't think so," Eleanor answered, "You know what's funny?" Eleanor hit Gabby's upper arm, "The second witch Zorsia looked really awkward."

"Probably because she has a British accent," Gabby shrugged, "Two Jocks and one Brit."

"They were amazing," Chantelle said to Malik and Chrissie, "Can't wait for more."

Johnny used the tiny remote to change the sceneary, "I'll be the solider follow turn the lights down," Johnny whispered.

As Johnny stepped onto stage and laid down on the floor, groaning and moaning.

The sound of trumpets and background fighting sounded; Elliot entered onto stage with: Michael, Harry and Ric.

Elliot looked down at Johnny observing the injured body then he looked up at his, looking shocked then looked back down at Johnny.

_King Duncan: __What bloody man is that? He can report, As seemeth by his plight, of the revolt The newest state._

Michael pretending to be Malcolm looked down at Johnny trying to figure out who he is.

_Malcolm: __This is the sergeant, who like a good and hardy soldier fought 'Gainst my captivity. Hail, brave friend! Say to the king the knowledge of the broil. As thou didst leave it._

Johnny began to speak very faintly.

_Captain: Doubtful it stood, as two spent swimmers that do cling together and choke their art. The merciless Macdonwald—Worthy to be a rebel, for to that the multiplying villanies of nature do swarm upon him—from the Western Isles of kerns and gallowglasses is supplied, and fortune, on his damnèd quarrel smiling, showed like a rebel's whore. But all's too weak, for brave Macbeth—well he deserves that name— Disdaining fortune, with his brandished steel, which smoked with bloody execution, like valor's minion carved out his passage. Till he faced the slave; Which ne'er shook hands, nor bade farewell to him, till he unseamed him from the nave to th' chops, and fixed his head upon our battlements._

_Duncan: __O valiant cousin! Worthy gentleman!_

_Captain: __As whence the sun 'gins his reflection shipwracking storms and direful thunders break, so from that spring whence comfort seemed to come. Discomfort swells. Mark, King of Scotland, mark: No sooner justice had, with valor armed, Compelled these skipping kerns to trust their heels, but the Norweyan lord, surveying vantage, with furbished arms and new supplies of men, began a fresh assault._

_Duncan: __Dismayed not this our captains, Macbeth and Banquo?_

"Who is Macbeth?" Mrs Maconie asked in a whisper.

"My Ex son-in-law," Adrienne answered, "Make things more awkard…Johnny put my daughter as Lady Macbeth."

"Oh dear," Mr Maconie said grinning, "Can't wait for this."

"Oh I can," Eleanor said, "Apparently they can't keep straight faces when hearing the name Duncan…complaint fail for this."

"Yes your father spent many hours winding your grandfather up with the nickname King Duncan, he meant no harm but he used to get annoyed," Adrienne smiled fondly, "So I can see why your mum and dad are finding it difficult to keep straight faces."

Then they turned their attention back to the play going on.

_Captain: __Yes, as sparrows eagles, or the hare the lion. If I say sooth, I must report they were, as cannons overcharged with double cracks, so they doubly redoubled strokes upon the foe. Except they meant to bathe in reeking wounds. Or memorize another Golgotha, I cannot tell— But I am faint, my gashes cry for help._

All the doctors and nurses in the room laughed, they could easily patch up Johnny who was pretending to be hurt, and they found it a bit of a pun.

_Duncan__: __So well thy words become thee as thy wounds; they smack of honor both. Go get him surgeons._

The lights dimmed and Johnny got up and ran off, allowing Arthur to enter,

_Duncan: Who comes here?_

_Malcolm: The Worthy thane of Ross._

_Lennox: What a haste looks through his eyes! So should he look, that seems to speak things strange._

As expected none of them could do Scottish accents and it made it more entertaining, "Oh this is going to be good," Mrs Maconie said.

Arthur walked up to the front of the stage and froze, he looked at Chantelle her face gave him confidence so within a few seconds, and those looking at him in the audience he took a deep breath.

_Ross: God Save the King!_

_Duncan: __Whence cam'st thou, worthy thane?_

_Ross: _From Fife, great king, where the Norweyan banners flout the sky and fan our people cold. Norway himself, with terrible numbers, assisted by that most disloyal traitor, the thane of Cawdor, began a dismal conflict. Till that Bellona's bridegroom, lapped in proof, confronted him with self-comparisons, point against point, rebellious arm 'gainst arm, curbing his lavish spirit; and to conclude, the victory fell on us.

_Duncan: Great Happiness_

_Ross: That now Sweno, the Norways' king, craves composition. Nor would we deign him burial of his men, till he disbursed at Saint Colme's Inch ten thousand dollars to our general use._

_Duncan: No more that thane of Cawdor shall deceive. Our bosom interest: go pronounce his present death, and with his former title greet Macbeth._

_Ross: I'll see it done._

_King Duncan: __What he hath lost, noble Macbeth hath won._

Backstage everyone was listening, "Noble Macbeth yeah right," Serena whispered Edward though, had heard.

"Love the vote of confidence Serena," Edward said sat on the big black speaker top, "Always a charmer."

"Shh," Serena ordered silence off him she was trying to get into character, just then the actors from the scene left. The audience again were clapping, "Witches are up."

"Come on Immie," Gina grabbed her sister's upper arm and pulled her up, "We're on again."

Johnny clicked the sound affects and thunder rumbled and the three witches entered the stage, they sat on the stools again.

_First Witch: Where hast thou been, sister?_

_Second Witch: Killing Swine_

_First Witch: A sailor's wife had chestnuts in her lap, and munched, and munched, and munched. "Give me," quoth I. "Aroint thee, witch!" the rump-fed runnion cries. Her husband's to Aleppo gone, master o' th'__Tiger__; but in a sieve I'll thither sail, and like a rat without a tail, I'll do, I'll do, and I'll do._

"Do they know this play off by heart?" Eleanor asked curiously, "Because they're acting effortlessly."

"Been performing this play since they were wee," Mr Maconie answered, "That's why it's effortless to them."

"Not sure about the second one though," Mrs Maconie said frowning, "She seems to look a bit miserable."

"Probably because of the weather," Mr Maconie suggested.

"Honestly one drop of rain England grinds to a halt…love to see them up in Scotland right now snow everywhere." Mrs Maconie said laughing, how she felt the British overreacted to a bit of rain; even when it wasn't raining British still complained; hearing what Mrs Maconie just said, made Adrienne immediately think of Serena who frequently said the same thing.

_Second Witch: __I'll give thee a wind._

"Hey," Gina whispered to Zorsia, "At least try and act…you're really ruining this scene."

"It's cold and the weather is-"

"Don't start," Gina whispered harshly, "You really are British."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Zorsia asked angrily in a whisper.

"You complain about the weather far too much, I'll send you up to the Highlands see how you cope there,"

"Good luck unless I plan to fly I doubt I'll get anywhere," Zorsia retorted back, "Even then I won't get anywhere…wow for someone who lives there really not clued up," Zorsia smiled sarcastically.

Gina glared at Zorsia and very nearly went to slap her, luckily Imogen noticed the tension and sat forward, "Guys," Imogen whispered in a demanding tone, "Save it for later."

Gina then realised they were holding up the scene, and from the corner of her left she saw the others looking at her and Zorsia weirdly, not just the others she also saw the audience, debating whether it's to do with the play or not, "Just get on with it."

"Whatever you say Jock," Zorsia whispered and laughed as Gina glared at her.

_First Witch: __Thou 'rt kind. _Gina said to Zorsia trying to keep in character, but she had been wound up by the stuck up Brit.

"Johnny Mac what's wrong with Gina and Zorsia?" Mo asked from backstage.

"I don't know…but she's sounding wound up."

_Third Witch: And I another_

_First Witch: I myself have all the other,__ a__nd the very ports they blow, all the quarters that they know__, __I' th' shipman's card.__I'll drain him dry as hay.__Sleep shall neither night nor day__ h__ang upon his penthouse lid.__He shall live a man forbid.__Weary sev'nnights nine times nine__ ,s__hall he dwindle, peak and pine._ _Though his bark cannot be lost, yet it shall be tempest-tossed. Look what I have._

Gina held out her clenched fist

_Second Witch: Show me, show me _Zorsia said finally getting into character she sounded excited and was grinning.

_First Witch: Here I have a pilot's thumb, wrecked as homeward he did come._

"Eww that's gross," Rachel said looking disgusted.

"Rachel shh," Becca put her index finger to her lips.

Elliot tapped the top of the speaker making a drumming noise.

Imogen looked around the stage and so did the other two, _Third Witch: A drum, a drum! Macbeth doth come. Let's dance!_

The trio linked hands and danced around.

_All Three: The weird sisters, hand in hand, posters of the sea and land, thus do go about, about, thrice to thine and thrice to mine. And thrice again, to make up nine. Peace! The charm's wound up._

"Let's go," Sacha tapped Edward on the arm the double entered onto the stage, seeing her dad dressed so 'funny' made Eleanor laugh. The same with Rachel, Becca and Daniel.

"Look Daniel," Chrissie said pointing to Sacha, "It's daddy!"

"Daddy!" Daniel shouted out and hearing his son's voice Sacha waved.

_Macbeth: __So foul and fair a day I have not seen. _Edward said to Sacha they were stood together, the three witches were stood all together smiling.

_Banquo: How far is 't called to Forres?— Sacha turned his head to the three witches, looking shocked and curious, Banquo: What are these So withered and so wild in their attire, that look not like th' inhabitants o' th' Earth, and yet are on 't?— Sacha turned to the three sisters, Banquo: Live you? Or are you aught that man may question? You seem to understand me by each at once her choppy finger laying upon her skinny lips. You should be women, and yet your beards forbid me to interpret that you are so. _

_Macbeth: Speak, if you can: what are you?_

_Gina walked up to Edward and looked right up in his face, First Witch: All hail, Macbeth! Hail to thee, Thane of Glamis._

Zorsia walked up to Edward and studied his face,_ Second Witch: __All hail, Macbeth! Hail to thee, thane of Cawdor!_

Imogen circled around Edward and then stood between Gina and Zorsia, _Third Witch: All hail, Macbeth, that shalt be king hereafter._

Looking impressed Sacha turned to Edward, _Banquo: __Good sir, why do you start and seem to fear. things that do sound so fair?_Sacha turned to the witches_,_ _Banquo: __I' th' name of truth. Are ye fantastical, or that indeed. Which outwardly ye show? My noble partner, you greet with present grace and great prediction. Of noble having and of royal hope, that he seems rapt withal. To me you speak not. If you can look into the seeds of time and say which grain will grow and which will not, speak, then, to me, who neither beg nor fear. Your favors nor your hate._

Gina walked around Sacha and looked up at him _First Witch: Hail!_

Zorsia looked at Sacha _Second Witch: Hail!_

Imogen circled around Sacha and the walked right up to him, Third Witch: Hail!

_First Witch: Lesser than Macbeth and greater._

"That's an oxymoron," Eleanor said confused, "Oh I hate those!"

_Second Witch: Not so happy, yet much happier._

_Third Witch: Thou shalt get kings, though thou be none. So all hail, Macbeth and Banquo!_

_First Witch: All hail Macbeth and Banquo!_

_Macbeth: Stay, you imperfect speakers, tell me more. By Sinel's death I know I am thane of Glamis. But how of Cawdor? The thane of Cawdor lives, a prosperous gentleman, and to be king stands not within the prospect of belief, no more than to be Cawdor. Say from whence you owe this strange intelligence, or why upon this blasted heath you stop our way with such prophetic greeting. Speak, I charge you._

Lights went off and Gina, Zorsia and Imogen vanished. Sacha looked to Edward. "What the bloody hell was that?" Michael asked Gina.

"Oh don't ask," Gina glared at Michael.

_Banquo: The earth hath bubbles, as the water has, and these are of them. Whither are they vanished?_

_Macbeth:__Into the air, and what seemed corporal melted, as breath into the wind. Would they had stayed._

_Banquo: Were such things here as we do speak about? Or have we eaten on the insane root that takes the reason prisoner?_

_Macbeth: __Your children shall be kings._

_Banquo: You shall be king_

_Macbeth: __And thane of Cawdor too: went it not so?_

_Banquo: __To the selfsame tune and words. _Sacha pretend to hear someone entering, _Banquo: Who's here?_

Arthur entered on looking very nervous and he was shaking.

_Ross: __The king hath happily received, Macbeth, the news of thy success, and when he reads. Thy personal venture in the rebels' fight, his wonders and his praises do contend which should be thine or his. Silenced with that, in viewing o'er the rest o' the selfsame day, he finds thee in the stout Norweyan ranks, nothing afeard of what thyself didst make, strange images of death. As thick as tale can post with post, and every one did bea. yhy praises in his kingdom's great defense, And poured them down before him. Ross: And, for an earnest of a greater honor, he bade me, from him, call thee thane of Cawdor: In which addition, hail, most worthy thane, for it is thine._

Sacha's eyes widened in shock, _Banquo: What, can the devil speak true?_

_Macbeth: The thane of Cawdor lives. Why do you dress me, in borrowed robes?_

"Hang on," Mr Maconie stood up making everyone jump, "You're missing a character…I believe Angus is supposed to be there?"

"Yes but we're low on men," Sacha answered.

"Right you," Mr Maconie pointed to Malik, "Up yer get."

Everyone looked at Malik waiting for an answer, "Why not you?"

"I don't know these lot well…come on up you go," Mr Maconie ordered giving him a 'do it' stare, "Go on else I'll drag you up there myself."

"He's not joking either," Mrs Maconie warned Malik, "And I'm not joking…he gets what he wants."

Malik stood up guessing he would be physically dragged up, "You owe me," Malik said to Sacha, Arthur and Edward, "What's the lines?"

Mo ran up on stage and gave the script to Malik, _Angus: Who was the thane lives yet, but under heavy judgment bears that life, which he deserves to lose. Whether he was combined with those of Norway, or did line the rebel. With hidden help and vantage, or that with both he labored in his country's wrack, I know not; but treasons capital, confessed and proved, have overthrown him._

Edward sighed and began to think in character he looked around the stage, _Macbeth__: Glamis, and thane of Cawdor! The greatest is behind. _Edward turned to Arthur and Malik _Macbeth: Thank you for your pains. _

Edward took Sacha aside and they spoke together. _Macbeth: __Do you not hope your children shall be kings, when those that gave the thane of Cawdor to me promised no less to them?_

_Banquo: That, trusted home, might yet enkindle you unto the crown, besides the thane of Cawdor. But 'tis strange. And oftentimes, to win us to our harm, the instruments of darkness tell us truths, win us with honest trifles, to betray 's in deepest consequence. _Sacha then walked up to Arthur and Malik, _Banquo: __Cousins, a word, I pray you._

Sacha, Malik and Baquo all moved to one side, Edward again spoke to himself.

_Macbeth: __Two truths are told, as happy prologues to the swelling act of the imperial theme._Then he called to Arthur and Malik, _Macbeth: I thank you gentleman._ Again to himself, _Macbeth: __This supernatural soliciting, cannot be ill, cannot be good. If ill, why hath it given me earnest of success, c commencing in a truth? I am thane of Cawdor. If good, why do I yield to that suggestion whose horrid image doth unfix my hair, and make my seated heart knock at my ribs, against the use of nature? Present fears are less than horrible imaginings._ _My thought, whose murder yet is but fantastical, shakes so my single state of man that function is smothered in surmise, and nothing is but what is not._

_Banquo_: _Look how our partner's rapt._

To himself, _Macbeth:__If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me, without my stir._

To Arthur and Malik, _Banquo: New honors come upon him, like our strange garments, cleave not to their mold but with the aid of use._

To himself, Macbeth: _Come what come may, time and the hour runs through the roughest day._

_Banquo: __Worthy Macbeth, we stay upon your leisure._

_Macbeth: Give me your favor. My dull brain was wrought with things forgotten. Kind gentlemen, your pains, are registered where every day I turn the leaf to read them. Let us toward the king._

Sacha and Edward stepped aside _Macbeth: Think upon what hath chanced, and, at more time, the interim having weighed it, let us speak. Our free hearts each to other._

_Banquo: Very gladly_

_Macbeth: __Till then, enough._To Arthur and Malik _Macbeth: Come friends. _The four walked off the stage, the audience clapped.

"Go Arthur," Chantelle yelled grinning, "Wasn't that lovely?" Chantelle asked Chrissie, "Mr Levy was amazing!"

"Yeah," Chrissie nodded, "What did you think Daniel?" Chrissie asked her and Sacha's son, "Did you see daddy?"

"Yes," Daniel nodded happily, "I saw daddy!"

"Dad's way good at acting," Rachel said smiling.

At the table with Eleanor, Gabby, Adrienne and the Maconie's, "I think they did very well…especially Mr Malik," Adrienne said grinning.

"Aye," The Maconie's said together, "What on earth was going on with Gina and the other girl?" Mrs Maconie asked.

"Oh who knows," Mr Maconie answered, "You know our Gina."

Trumpets sounded and entered Elliot, Ric, Michael and Harry, "I look like an idiot," Harry moaned.

"Just get on with it," Michael whispered in his ear.

_Duncan: __Is execution done on Cawdor? Are not those in commission yet returned?_

_Malcolm: My liege, they are not yet come back. But I have spoke with one that saw him die, who did report. That very frankly he confessed his treasons, implored your highness' pardon, and set forth a deep repentance. Nothing in his life became him like the leaving it. He died. As one that had been studied in his death. To throw away the dearest thing he owed as 'twere a careless trifle._

_Duncan: __There's no art to find the mind's construction in the face. He was a gentleman on whom I built an absolute trust._

Enter Edward, Sacha, Malik and Arthur_, __to__MACBETH__Duncan: __O worthiest cousin, the sin of my ingratitude even now was heavy on me. Thou art so far before that swiftest wing of recompense is slow to overtake thee. Would thou hadst less deserved, that the proportion both of thanks and payment might have been mine! Only I have left to say, more is thy due than more than all can pay._

_Macbeth: __The service and the loyalty I owe in doing it pays itself. Your highness' part is to receive our duties, and our duties are to your throne and state children and servants, which do but what they should, by doing everything, safe toward your love and honor._

To Edward,_ Duncan: __Welcome hither. I have begun to plant thee, and will labor, to make thee full of growing._To Sacha, _Duncan: __Noble Banquo, That hast no less deserved, nor must be known. No less to have done so, let me infold thee and hold thee to my heart._

_Banquo:_ _There, if I grow, the harvest is your own._

_Duncan:__My plenteous joys, wanton in fullness, seek to hide themselves in drops of sorrow. Sons, kinsmen, thanes, and you whose places are the nearest, know we will establish our estate upon our eldest, Malcolm, whom we name hereafter. The prince of Cumberland; which honor must. Not unaccompanied invest him only, but signs of nobleness, like stars, shall shine on all deserves, _to Macbeth, _Duncan: From hence to Inverness, and bind us further to you._

_Macbeth: The rest is labor which is not used for you: I'll be myself the harbinger and make joyful the hearing of my wife with your approach. So humbly take my leave._

_Duncan: My worthy thane of Cawdor._

Serena was just about keeping herself from laughing out loud, oh how this was making her laugh. How she loved the play but the fact Edward had been complimented all through this and then told he was worthy made her nearly wet herself, then of course her scenes soon with Elliot were coming up as well as her scenes with Edward. If she was able to keep a straight face throughout this it would be a miracle.

To himself, _Macbeth: The prince of Cumberland! That is a step. On which I must fall down, or else o'erleap, For in my way it lies. Stars, hide your fires; let not light see my black and deep desires. The eye wink at the hand, yet let that be which the eye fears, when it is done, to see. _Edward then exited, "I saw you laughing," Edward said to Serena kept a straight face, "I look forward to when we act together…we have chemistry."

"You'll be having a concussion if you're not careful," Serena eyed him dangerously, "Don't think I won't."

"Oh I know you will…you threw a high dryer at me once. So I know you will," Edward winked and scurried off before she had the chance to herself right.

"You threw a hair dryer at me once," Serena imitated Edward childishly, "Infuriating man!"

"You know that's a sign you love him," Gina said sitting herself down next to Serena, she was eating an apple.

"What?" Serena asked the younger woman and looked at her, "I do not."

"You can't pull the wool over my eyes…got two younger siblings I know when people are lying, besides you're doing what Johnny does."

"And what exactly is that?" Serena asked.

"Kicking your legs back and forward…and your eyes aren't as cold," Gina answered, "Face it Serena deep down you love him. Johnny tries to turn on Celtic charm with Jac…failed miserably."

"Yeah Edward's going to need more than 'English' charm to get me back," Serena looked down.

"He doesn't even sound posh so that's out the window," Gina laughed along with Serena, "He loves you I can see it."

"What are you psychic?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"No I've been studying you two…you work well together in fact once or twice I swear you nearly kissed during those together scenes…oh just curious where did you two get married?"

"Highlands," Serena answered, "My dad got him wearing a kilt….rather entertaining because it started to snow heavily and he was cold. He began to complain so my dad, I quote told him to stop 'greeting' and suck it up…used to say: 'One drop of rain England grinds to a halt.' Which is very true."

"I agree," Gina nodded, "Where was your dad from? Well what part?"

"He moved around a lot as a child; Inverness, Fife, Stornoway, Glasgow, Edinburgh everywhere really…most I remember is Lothians oh and sometimes Highlands."

"Oh so you've been up Scotland quite a lot?" Gina asked.

"Well I did until he died," Serena then made a 'idiot' face, "Just brings back too many memories…don't know why I'm telling you. Used to go there during school holidays, especially Christmas we'd get snowed in sometimes."

"We've been snowed loads of times, we always have snowball fights and stuff like that," Gina remembered many times as kids how her, Johnny and Imogen would always come in nearly blue fingered, "I threatened to send that Zorsia woman to the Highlands see how she got on there."

Serena laughed but jumped when she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder, "Yes?" Serena looked up at Edward.

"You're on in five audience are taking a toilet break," Edward answered and he sat down next to Serena, "What you laughing about? Anyway you," Edward pointed to Gina, "What was all that with Zorsia?"

"She was complaining about the weather so I told her I'd send her to the Highlands…she told me I wasn't very bright because there's no way of getting there. Nearly slapped her."

"How bad is it up there?" Edward asked, "I remember we got stuck up on the Highlands once…it was bloody freezing."

"My dad again told you to stop your greeting and get over it," Serena smiled fondly at the memory of her dad shouting at Edward and then Edward sitting with Adrienne by the fire, Duncan would never tell Adrienne to stop whining but he didn't like Edward – partly because of the grudge he held but also because he sensed the man was trouble; Serena was too drunk on love to see what he was like and only realised her dad was right, when it was too late, "I miss those Christmases they were great."

"What freezing weather conditions and your dad telling me to basically shut up?" Edward asked grinning, "He never told James that time to shut up."

"Because James only complained whilst we were trying to stock up food," Serena reminded Edward, Edward rolled his eyes and muttered something like, 'Golden boy', "You complained 24/7 Edward."

"Least your mum agreed," Edward muttered, "He never said to Adrienne to stop moaning."

"Mum doesn't deal with cold weather very well…she came up with a cold left with a chest infection," Serena reminded, "Besides mum was his wife."

"I'm just going to go before you two start arguing," Gina stood but Serena pulled her down.

"I need your backup on this," Serena said to her, "Do you agree that British complain about the weather?"

"Far too much what's "Freak weather" here is just winter back home," Gina answered and rolled her eyes as Edward muttered 'shut up', "Heard that."

"See even she agrees," Serena smiled up at Edward, then they heard for everyone to come out, "What the?"

"You are joking me," Eleanor said sounding annoyed, "Arghh!" Eleanor sat back, "All our stuffs up there."

"What's happened?" Johnny asked.

"Listen," Adrienne said pointing at the television screen.

"_And it seems that Scotland has been hit bad by a freak snow storm, Inverness, Edinburgh, Stornoway, Fife, Aberdeen, Dundee, Highlands have all been hit bad with fifteen inches of snow and it is continuing to fall. Snow gates have been put up and train lines have stopped. In England chances of heavy rain and thunderstorms are predicted."_

Johnny turned it off, "Great," Johnny said folding his arms, "Just great."

"I hope that's about Scotland," Gina said to Johnny, "How are we supposed to get back up?!"

"Uhh more important all our stuff is in Edinburgh Uni," Eleanor announced pointing to her and Gabby, "Literally everything."

"Oh stop complaining about that!" Imogen shouted, "We can't back home…snow gates are up and trains have been stopped."

"Well duh it's the same for us," Eleanor said rudely back to Imogen, "We can't get back up to get our stuff."

"Well good luck could be for ages before it's cleared," Imogen huffed, "Snowed in for three months once."

"Three months?" Eleanor asked shocked, "You are joking."

"No it's true," Johnny backed his sister up, "We were unable to get anywhere for ages, a tractor had to bring our food."

"Got snowed up in the Highlands once," Serena said smiling at the memory, "That was interesting."

"Oh yes Edward got told to shut up a few times and then Duncan kicked him out into the cold," Adrienne and Serena looked at each other started laughing, "Let him in about half an hour later…then asked him 'do you feel cold now?' I didn't agree with it whatsoever but he said 'the man's got to man up…acts far too British', Edward came back in freezing and sat by the fire for about two hours."

"That was unfair though," Edward added defending himself, "You have no idea how cold it was…half an hour in the freezing cold whilst you all, sat inside."

"N'aww," Serena pouted her lip, "Do you want sympathy? Do you want us to give you lots of sympathy?"

"Shut up," Edward was red with embarrassment, "Anyway time for Lady Macbeth to do her part…go on up you get," Edward ordered Serena.

"Yeah you don't own me," Serena stood up anyway purposely balling her fist up and dug into Edward's thigh.

"Ahh!" Edward yelled as the pain of the fist digging into his thigh hit him, "Meanie."

"Grow up," Serena walked off over to the stage, "You lot backstage and audience get yourselves sat back down."

"Yes your highness," Edward said cheekily but the glare he got silenced him.

"It's obvious who holds the reigns in your love/hate relationship," Gina said winking as she stood up and walked off, "You love him," Gina looked up to Serena on the stage and walked off laughing.

"Right let's backstage," Jac said to Johnny, "Best go before Lady Macbeth murders you," Jac winked at Serena as she walked off backstage.

"Come on Immie," Johnny said to his younger sister, "Before she murders us."

As everyone piled backstage they waited for the lights to go off, and for the next scene to start. Serena walked around with a letter in her hand and then stopped at the audience.

Reading with letter _Lady Macbeth: __"They met me in the day of success, and I have learned by the perfectest report they have more in them than mortal knowledge. When I burned in desire to question them further, they made themselves air, into which they vanished. Whiles I stood rapt in the wonder of it came missives from the king, who all-hailed me 'Thane of Cawdor,' by which title, before, these weird sisters saluted me, and referred me to the coming on of time with 'Hail, king that shalt be!' This have I thought good to deliver thee, my dearest partner of greatness, that thou might'st not lose the dues of rejoicing, by being ignorant of what greatness is promised thee. Lay it to thy heart, and farewell."_

"Wow," Eleanor said shocked, "Hardly recognize her English accent."

"Knew she'd be able to still do it," Adrienne said smiling lightly.

"She's the only one bar our kids who's actually sounding Scottish," Mrs Maconie said.

_Lady Macbeth: __Glamis thou art, and Cawdor; and shalt be what thou art promised. Yet do I fear thy nature; It is too full o' th' milk of human kindness, __t__o catch the nearest way: thou wouldst be great,__ a__rt not without ambition, but without__ t__he illness should attend it. What thou wouldst highly,__that wouldst thou holily; wouldst not play false,__ a__nd yet wouldst wrongly win. Thou'ld'st have, great Glamis,__That which cries, "Thus thou must do," if thou have it,__And that which rather thou dost fear to do,__Than wishest should be undone. Hie thee hither,__That I may pour my spirits in thine ear__And chastise with the valor of my tongue__All that impedes thee from the golden round,__Which fate and metaphysical aid doth seem__. __To have thee crowned withal._

Serena jumped as Johnny pretending to be a servant entered.

_Lady Macbeth: What is your tidings?_

Johnny walked forward and stood opposite Serena _Servant: The king comes here tonight_

_Lady Macbeth: __Thou 'rt mad to say it. Is not thy master with him, who, were 't so, would have informed for preparation?_

_Servant: So please you, it is true: our thane is coming. One of my fellows had the speed of him, who, almost dead for breath, had scarcely more than would make up his message._

_Lady Macbeth: Give him tending. He brings great news._

Johnny exited and Serena walked back onto the stage, _Lady Macbeth: The raven himself is hoarse That croaks the fatal entrance of Duncan _unable to stop herself from laughing Serena coughed to cover.

"Oh no," Edward said from backstage, "She's not going to be able to take this seriously."

_Lady Macbeth: Under my battlements. Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here,_

_And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full Of direst cruelty. Make thick my blood. Stop up the access and passage to remorse, That no compunctious visitings of nature Shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between. The effect and it! Come to my woman's breasts, and take my milk for gall, you murd'ring ministers, Wherever in your sightless substances You wait on nature's mischief. Come, thick night, And pall thee in the dunnest smoke of hell, That my keen knife see not the wound it makes, Nor heaven peep through the blanket of the dark to cry "Hold, hold!"_

"On you go," Harry said pushing Edward onto stage, "Oh I cannot wait for this," he sat up by the entrance steps behind the curtains grinning.

Serena turned around and looked at Edward, she pretend to look happy to see his presence but she was getting a twisting feeling in her stomach; was she actually happy Edward here?

_Lady Macbeth: Great Glamis, worthy Cawdor, Greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter, thy letters have transported me beyond this ignorant present, and I feel now. The future in the instant._

Edward walked up to Serena they stood quite close together their faces nearly touching, _Macbeth: My dearest love,_ as that was said the audience started laughing, especially Eleanor and Gabby how awkward this must be, Harry had to bite onto his hand to stop himself from laughing. Serena and Edward wanted nothing more than to look away from each other, but, they had to keep in character. Both knew what was coming next, this is where neither could keep a straight face.

_Macbeth: Duncan comes here tonight. _As they kept looking at each other they both saw each other's lips twitching, and they looked down to the floor.

_Lady Macbeth: And when goes hence?_

_Macbeth: Tomorrow, as he purposes_

As they had rehearsed Serena walked over to the mirror that had been placed on stage, Edward stood behind her. Everyone was feeling the chemistry flying off them and how hard it was going to be to fight it.

_Lady Macbeth: _O, never Serena walked around the stage acting frustrated, _Lady Macbeth: __Shall sun that morrow see! Your face, my thane, is as a book where men may read strange matters_. _Everyone heard the soft tone in her voice, To beguile the time,__Look like the time. Bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue. Look like th' innocent flower,__ b__ut be the serpent under 't._ Serena and Edward heard Harry trying not to laugh and they kept in character. _Lady Macbeth: He that's coming must be provided for; and you shall put this night's great business into my dispatch, which shall to all our nights and days to come. Give solely sovereign sway and masterdom._

Edward walked up behind her _Macbeth: __We will speak further._

_Lady Macbeth: Only look up clear. To alter favor ever is to fear. Leave all the rest to me. _As that line was said Serena patted his chest then they exited, they avoided the wolf whistles off Gina and Harry and then hit their heads against the wall.

"L is for the way you look at me," Harry said winding them up.

"Quiet Doctor Tressler," Serena ordered off the young junior, "Oh that was so awkward."

"Relax it's nearly act two," Edward said to Serena and Serena cranked her neck to him, "What?"

"Oh you know what," Serena walked away and sat down next to Jac and Gina.

"You know what's happening right?" Jac asked her superior.

"You're falling for him," Gina added tilted her body towards Serena then back again.

"No I'm not," Serena said to both women but she kicked her legs back and forward again, Gina laughed.

"Oh aye you are," Gina nodded knowingly, "I know when you're lying…you do what Johnny does."

"Oh god," Serena leant her herself forward. Jac and Gina both patted her back.

"Don't worry hey maybe I can set you up with a friend of mine," Gina said jokingly, "Once I can get back home."

"Hey that's a good idea," Jac said shooting her head up, "Do it."

"What you expect me to just jump from England to Scotland?" Gina asked Jac grinning, "It may look easy on a map but it's a wee bit harder in real life…Johnny you're on," Gina called her brother.

"Wish me luck," Johnny squeezed Jac's shoulders.

"Good luck jock," Jac said fondly, "Well go on….don't forget you're on as well," Jac reminded Serena.

Elliot, Michael, Harry, Sacha, Ric, Johnny Arthur and Malik entered onto the stage.

"That was a quick trip wasn't it?" Johnny said to the audience, "Well considering Inverness is snowed under, I guess I must've learn how to teletransport."

Everyone laughed and clapped at his joke, "Or you dug your way here," Harry suggested joking.

"Teletransport sounds better," Johnny said, "Anyway."

_King Duncan_: _This castle hath a pleasant seat. The air nimbly and sweetly recommends itself unto our gentle senses._

_Banquo: This guest of summer, the temple-haunting martlet, does approve, by his loved mansionry, that the heaven's breath smells wooingly here. No jutty, frieze, Buttress, nor coign of vantage, but this bird. Hath made his pendant bed and procreant cradle. Where they most breed and haunt, I have observed, the air is delicate._

"Haha you gotta act with Duncan," Gina and Jac said together, "Good luck," Jac said to Serena, "Enjoy," Gina added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Serena walked onto the stage.

_King Duncan: See, see, our honored hostess! The love that follows us sometime is our trouble, Which still we thank as love. Herein I teach you. How you shall bid God 'ild us for your pains, And thank us for your trouble._

This was the scene Serena hadn't struggled as much with, Elliot didn't seem to make her want to laugh as much, but still it was awkward.

Serena walked over to Elliot and stood with her hands together by her stomach, _Lady Macbeth: All our service, In every point twice done and then done double, Were poor and single business to contend. Against those honors deep and broad wherewith, your majesty loads our house. For those of old, and the late dignities heaped up to them, we rest your hermits._

_King Duncan: __Where's the thane of Cawdor? We coursed him at the heels and had a purpose. To be his purveyor; but he rides well, and his great love, sharp as his spur, hath holp him to his home before us. Fair and noble hostess, We are your guest tonight._

Serena smiled up at Elliot in character, but also she was finding this scene quite hard to do without the urge to laugh. _Lady Macbeth: Your servants ever have theirs, themselves, and what is theirs in compt, to make their audit at your highness' pleasure, still to return your own._

Elliot held out his hand, _King Duncan: Give me your hand. _Elliot saw that Serena was trying not to laugh, and she gave him her hand she let out a small laugh. Which made the audience look confused. King Duncan: _Conduct me to mine host. We love him highly and shall continue our graces towards him. By your leave, hostess._

And with that they exited the stage Serena had to sit down and keep in her laughter, which failed miserably because she began to laugh hysterically, "I'm sorry Elliot."

"Don't worry about it," Elliot said, "We need to be at the dinner table now."

"Let's go," Johnny said grinning, "Come on."

"Oh dear he's been at sweties again," Gina said jokingly.

"_Ally, Bally, Ally, Bally, Bee," _Johnny sang and then he entered the stage with the others.

"He really is like a child," Gina put her face in her hands.

"Tell me about it…he still uses bubblegum toothpaste," Jac revealed.

"Oh I know that I brought him mint toothpaste when Immie and me went shopping," Gina admitted, "I told him he's going to be a parent soon…he needs to grow up."

"Did he listen?" Jac asked curiously.

"Did that then answer your question?" Gina asked and Jac nodded her head, "Don't worry Scotland's practically shut down I'll make him grow up."

"Not too much though," Mo said from behind them, "I still need my Johnny Mac."

A few people from the audience offered to be servants that included; Chantelle, Rachel, Gabby and Becca.

_Macbeth (Pre-recorded voiceover)__: If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well It were done quickly. If the assassination could trammel up the consequence, and catch with his surcease success; that but this blow might be the be-all and the end-all here, but here, upon this bank and shoal of time, we'd jump the life to come. But in these cases we still have judgment here, that we but teach bloody instructions, which, being taught, return. To plague th' inventor: this even-handed justice commends the ingredients of our poisoned chalice to our own lips. He's here in double trust: First, as I am his kinsman and his subject, strong both against the deed; then, as his host, who should against his murderer shut the door, not bear the knife myself. Besides, this Duncan Hath borne his faculties so meek, hath been so clear in his great office, that his virtues will plead like angels, trumpet-tongued, against. The deep damnation of his taking-off; and pity, like a naked newborn babe, striding the blast, or heaven's cherubim, horsed upon the sightless couriers of the air, shall blow the horrid deed in every eye, that tears shall drown the wind. I have no spur to prick the sides of my intent, but only vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself and falls on th' other._

The rest had exited leaving Edward on stage. Jac tapped Serena on her arm, "You're on," Jac said to Serena who stood up and entered back onto the stage.

_Macbeth: How now! What news?_

Serena walked over to Edward and Edward placed his hands onto her hair, Serena tried not to squirm away but she knew she had to keep in character.

_Lady Macbeth: __He has almost supped. Why have you left the chamber?_

_Macbeth: Hath he asked for me?_ Edward lowered his hands to her shoulders.

_Lady Macbeth: Know you not he has?_

Edward took his hands away and paced around the stage, Serena looked at him confused both in character very well.

_Macbeth:_ _We will proceed no further in this business. He hath honored me of late, and I have bought golden opinions from all sorts of people, which would be worn now in their newest gloss, not cast aside so soon._

Serena stormed over and grabbed his wrist turning him around, _Lady Macbeth: __Was the hope drunk wherein you dressed yourself? Hath it slept since? And wakes it now, to look so green and pale. At what it did so freely? From this time such I account thy love. Art thou afeard to be the same in thine own act and valor as thou art in desire? Wouldst thou have that which thou esteem'st the ornament of life, and live a coward in thine own esteem, letting "I dare not" wait upon "I would," Like the poor cat i' th' adage?_

_Macbeth: Prithee, peace: I dare do all that may become a man; who dares do more is none._

Serena stormed away and paced around the stage, Edward turned to look at her. Then she stormed back up to him.

_Lady Macbeth: What beast was 't, then, That made you break this enterprise to me? When you durst do it, then you were a man; and to be more than what you were, you would be so much more the man. Nor time nor place did then adhere, and yet you would make both. They have made themselves, and that their fitness now does unmake you. I have given suck, and know how tender 'tis to love the babe that milks me. I would, while it was smiling in my face, have plucked my nipple from his boneless gums and dashed the brains out, had I so sworn as you. Have done to this._ Serena practically spat the words angrily still keeping her accent that she was using. And with that the first act ended.

As the curtain came down everyone clapped.

**A/N 2: So this took me a bit of last night and from 3pm today to finish and it's not 22:37pm haha. So what you guys think? Interval chapter coming up next. Let me know what you think reviews are much appreciated will love you all if you do! Also thanks to sdbubbles who gave me information about the weather and also gave inspiration for the three month snowed in thing and tractor thing haha. No idea how realistic the weather report is I mean the British one is overreaction to the weather haha, not sure about the Scotland one it's fanfiction though haha. Hope you enjoyed it**

**xxxxx**


	8. Interval One

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Act One here's the interval. Oh my god weirdest dream ever! Serena was someone from Ofsted observing my ICT lesson and she asked me what I was doing and then yelled at me hahah!**

Johnny walked onto the stage with the others, he wanted to keep them entertained and had a few jokes up his sleeve, "So to cheer us up about this weather report…and when I mean cheer us up I mean those who are unable to get there stuff and go home, not those who are pissed off because of a wee bit of rain heading this way," Johnny said grinning, "You know I swear all British people do is complain," he saw disapproving looks from Jac and Mo coming his way, "I was," he paced around, "I was out with the lads during the summer and it was a fairly nice summer, anyway we're out in the beer garden and all you can hear is Harry going 'it's too hot' is it programmed into Brits at birth?"

"Very funny," Mo said to Johnny and Johnny turned around grinned at her.

"I moved to England about two years ago, I packed my bag and said goodbye to my home country…makes it sound like I'm going to America or something but no I went from," Johnny walked further up the stage, "This part of the UK," then he ran down to bottom, "To this end of the UK," that got everyone laughing, "You know what they say it's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind," as he said that Johnny laughed, and so did the audience, "Yes I do miss Scotland it's my home-base, the place I grew up, and a lot of you are thinking then go back home…you can't have too much of a good thing, it's now a treat to go back home and see everyone and the sights not that I forget but anyway, it's like Michael going back to the USA his home country the place he grew up, it's just the feeling of home comforts, what I do not miss is the greeting I get each year, shortbread thief not hello dear brother missed you loads, how are you? Safe journey? No," Johnny put on an annoyed face, "Shortbread thief," he sighed heavily, "This feud will only end once we're both dead…we're taking this to the grave I'd happily end it but Gina," Johnny grinned at his older sister who was glaring at him, "She can hold a grudge and believe me this is the longest grudge she has ever held…she just won't accept that she left it lying around. So every Christmas there's always a fight and I mean a physical pin each other down and roll across the floor, mum and dad they've learnt to live with it now it's natural to them, in our thirties and we still fight like kids it's our thing, some siblings love each other some siblings hate each other, then there's Gina and Johnny Maconie we're different apparently since birth she's hated me," he watched as his parents shook their heads laughing at the memory, "Yeah she tried to put me in the bin…isn't she lovely?" Johnny heard the cast giggling, "Yeah luckily I was able to cry because else they wouldn't have found me. Oh the disappointment in her face when I was found apparently, it was that sure moment of pure horror only a two year old could come up with. She loved Immie oh yeah, then it was my turn," Johnny smiled wildly, "I was a mummy's boy as a child-"

"Still are," Gina called out standing next to him, "Still runs to mummy when his big sister is being mean," Gina saw Johnny turn red, "Mummy's boy, mummy's boy."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Johnny turned his head to his sister, "I was, WAS a mummy's boy," he ensured that got cleared up, "So of course after a few days of having a sister I really didn't like it…and it's at that point where a two year old feels unloved, stupid Immie taking up all the attention," Johnny laughed at himself realising how stupid that sounded, "That was my thought as a kid…you know you try everything jumping up and down," Johnny jumped on the spot, "Hello you have another kid who is equally as important," then he stopped and laughed along with the audience, "You know the family is all like, 'Aww Georgina you've got a wee sister you happy?""

"I was very happy," Gina added, "He actually," she shoved her thumb towards Johnny, "He," she laughed at the memory, "Wasn't funny at first oh god no…but he ran away," she watched as Johnny turned red, "And this was winter so of course it can get dark around three, four o'clock," Gina shot Johnny an accusing look, "So after all the attention is on myself and Immie…we go to find Johnny I'm four at this stage and I'm thinking, 'brilliant!' I no longer have a brother."

"Thanks," Johnny said pretending to look heartbroken, "You're so kind…the words just hit me there," he touched his heart.

"Gave us a heart attack," Mrs Maconie said to Johnny pointing to herself and her husband, "Three hours we were searching."

"Three hours!" Jac exclaimed actually feeling worried for the little Johnny, "Was he OK?"

"Oh aye found himself a little den," Mr Maconie answered the worried looking Jac, "We had a park not far from our house…gave himself a cold though…anyway carry on Gina," Mr Maconie gestured his hand for Gina to carry on.

"I got worried by the time it got to about seven o'clock, I actually started crying…see I do love you," Gina corrected to Johnny, "I missed him because he was the only person who could talk…well as much as toddler could and Immie was really boring."

"Thanks Gina," Imogen said sounding insulted, "I was hardly going to be talking sentences was I?"

"Oh so if I couldn't talk would have you been bothered?" Johnny asked curiously, "Anyway I remember using the words horrible, noisy and boring to describe Immie as a baby…then I stormed off…this is where two siblings who usually hate each other, actually get on." Johnny knew he had to say this nice side to his older sister, because he knew she'd say it anyway as she hated being made to look like a bully, "After I stormed off," Johnny put his hand behind his head, "She came and found me…and made sure I was OK."

"Awwww," Chantelle squealed, "That's so lovely."

"Yeah I know," Johnny admitted not really wanting to, "I grew to love Immie by the way…I didn't hate her forever…right have you noticed how Imogen is the only one who has a name that is actually Celtic? Mum and dad must've thought at first let's think outside the world of Celtic names let's name our first born something very common Georgina," That had the audience in stitches even the Maconie's were laughing, "And then for our second we shall again name him something common Jonathon-"

"Hang on yours is spelt like J.o.n.a.t.h.o.n. so it's original by it's spelling just mine," Gina corrected her younger brother.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said smiling, "Well it's just you then...hey maybe we should call you Georgie."

"Call me that I'll fight you right here," Gina said seriously to Johnny.

"They just must've thought we were too common," Gina added, "There's so many Georgina's in the world."

"And a lot of Jonathon's we were just weren't special enough, just my name spelling," Johnny said sadly, "Anyway we've wasted enough time…bathroom break, refreshments and then onto Act Two!"

"Calm down," Gina said to Johnny who was getting over excited, "Keep you away from the sweeties."

**A/N: Will be doing the next later tonight and then tomorrow I've got another fanfic idea and I wanna write it before I forget haha. Also check out my Jonny's Family Ties story and leave a review (: haha just casually making us the British sound bad but oh well if you don't laugh you cry hehe and tbh even I admit British do complain far too much ha xx**


	9. Act Two

**A/N: Really sorry for the long wait been busy with other fanfics and also reading others. Please check out Duke of Edinburgh Expedition- Bronze by jacnaylor1998 it's a great story and gonna be a great story (: . Gotta say thank you to sdbubbles again for all her help (: so here it is Act 2 for all you lovely people (: and thank you for all the reviews I love you all my wonderful reviewers xxxxx and another massive thank you to jacnaylor1998 who kindly added in two of my fav Casualty characters into her story thank youxxxxxx **

The lights dimmed again and everyone clapped, Sacha entered with Will the other anaesthetist who has become quite pally with Edward. Sacha was holding a watch.

"Daddy!" Daniel called over and Sacha looked over.

"Daniel shh," Chrissie said, "Sorry," she mouthed to Sacha and Sacha nodded back.

_Banquo: How goes the night boy? _

_Fleance: The moon is down. I have not heard the clock_

_Banquo: And she goes down at twelve. _

_Fleance: I take 't tis late, sir._

_Banquo: Hold, take my sword _Sacha gave Will the sword and they stood together, _Banquo: There's a husbandry in heaven; their candles are all out. Take thee that too. A heavy summons lies like lead upon me, and yet I would not sleep. Merciful powers, restrain in me the cursed thoughts that nature give way to in response. _

Edward entered with Malik again who offered to play a servant. They stood by the curtains

_Banquo: Give me my sword. Who's there? _Sacha demanded off Will and Will gave him the sword back

_Macbeth: A friend._

_Banquo: What, sir, not yet at rest? The king's a-bad. He hath in unusual pleasure, and sent forth great largess to your offices. This diamond he greets your wife withal _everyone who was listening to that cracked up with laughter, "I'm sorry," Sacha said to Edward laughing.

The rest of the cast backstage were rolling on the floor apart from: Jac, Gina and Serena, "Oh yes very funny…" Serena drawled to the laughing hyenas among her, she went red and leant her head down.

"This is why it was such a bad idea to put you two together…I can't take it seriously," Sacha breathed in and out to compose himself.

"Sacha compose yourself," Will whispered.

"OK," Sacha fanned his face and cleared his throat, still fighting the urge not to laugh. _Banquo: By the name of most kind hostess, and shut up in measureless content _Sacha went into his pocket and gave Edward a diamond.

_Macbeth: Being unprepared, our will become the servant to defect, which else should free have wrought. _

_Banquo: All's well I dreamt last night of the three weird sisters _

For laugh Harry raised his eyebrows backstage, "Pleasant dreams?" Harry asked.

"Oi, you're forgetting two of them are my sisters," Jonny said Harry protectively, "Don't get any ideas."

"She's like ten years older than me," Harry pointed to Imogen, "Not that she's not attractive…because she is..." Harry trailed off realising he was digging himself a hole.

"You're digging yourself a hole there Tressler," Mary-Claire added grinning, "Hoping for a bit of Celtic again then Harry? Shame maybe if you hadn't been so picky and choosey, we might still be together."

"No," Harry went red.

"Oh so you don't like Celtic then?" Imogen asked winding up the now tomato red Harry, "Make up your mind."

"First he stereotypes and winds me up by saying potatoes and now he says: he doesn't find Celts attractive…same I could've paired you up with my sister."

"Thought she had a kid?" Jac asked.

"I've got loads…think of the Weasley's from Harry Potter…red hair, green eyes, seven of us. My mum likes a big family," Mary-Claire answered.

"I didn't say that," Harry said angrily to Mary-Claire, "Look all the women here are attractive."

"Careful Ms Campbell he might go for you," Jac said jokingly, "Oh no wait you've got Celtic blood in you."

"Oh god," Harry leant his head down and the rest of the cast laughed backstage, "I said nothing like that Mary-Claire."

"Their only messing with you," Gina said putting the young doctor out of misery, "You're not Immie's type anyway…she's more of the muscles type."

"Hey," Imogen threw a cushion at Gina, "How do you know?"

"Met that lovely Matthew at the Ceilidh we went too remember? What happened to him?" Gina asked.

"Hey I'm trying to listen," Serena whispered now sounding annoyed.

_Banquo: To you they have showed some truth._

"Yeah right," Serena mumbled under breath, "Edward Campbell and truth don't go together."

_Macbeth: I think not of them. Yet, when we can entreat an hour to serve, we would spend it in some words upon that business, if you would grant the time. _

_Banquo: At your kind'st leisure_

_Macbeth: If you shall cleave to my consent, when 'tis, it shall make honor to you._

_Banquo: So I lose none in seeking to angument it, but still keep my bosom franchised and allegiance clear, I shall be counselled._

_Macbeth: Good repose the while!_

_Thanks, sir: the like to you!_

Sacha and Will left the stage and sat down next to Michael, "Good acting…just try and keep composure next time," Michael suggested to Sacha.

"It's hilarious though," Sacha said to Michael, "Trust me if they're not together by the end of this…I'll…I'll urmm ran around the building clucking like a chicken."

"Deal?" Michael held out his hand and Sacha shook it.

"Deal," Sacha and Michael laughed.

Back on stage Edward was left with Malik, Edward turned to Malik. _Macbeth: Go bid thy mistress, when my drink is ready, she strike upon the bell. Get thee to bed. _Malik nodded and walked away.

Edward looked confused and then reached out his hand, _Macbeth: Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand? _

"No it's your guilty conscience…shame I thought he'd be seeing floating wedding rings," Serena whispered and only Jac heard. She walked over with a hot chocolate and gave it to Serena.

"Don't let him get to you," She sat down next to Serena, "Trust me…give me a few weeks and he'll be off again."

"Weird thing is I don't want him to go," Serena said to Jac, "Thanks," she lifted the cup up to show what she was saying thanks for, "Mostly for Eleanor's sake."

"Eleanor's eighteen…she's survived without a dad for long enough, I'm sure she can carry on," Jac said, "Just don't let him worm his way in."

"My mum said the same," Serena leant forward resting her elbows on her thighs and leaning her chin on her hands.

"Then listen to her…she's a wise woman," Jac then stood up, "Pee break."

_Macbeth: Come, let me clutch thee._ Edward clutched the invisible dagger in the air, _Macbeth: I have thee not, and yet I see thee still, art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight? Or art thou but a dagger of the mind, a false creation, proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? I see thee yet, in form as palpable as which now I draw. _Edward drew a dagger and showed it to the audience. _Macbeth: Thou marshall'st me they that I was going, and such an instrument I was to use. Mine eyes are made the fools o' th' other senses, or else worth all the rest, I see thee still, and on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, which was not so before. _Edward then spoke to himself _Macbeth: There's no such thing. It's the bloody business wich informs thus to mine eys. Now o'er the one half-world nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse the curtained sleep. Witchcraft celebrates Pale Hecate's offerings, and wilthered murder, alarumed by his sentinel, the wolf, whose howl's his watch, thus with stealthy place, with Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design moves like a ghost. _Edward looked at the ground and then began to speak. _Macbeth: Thou sure and firm-set earth, hear not my steps, which way the walk, for fear, thy very stones prate of my whereabout, and take the present horror from the time, which now suits with it. Whiles I threat, he lives. Words to heat of deeds too cold breath gives._

A bell rang Edward looked at the audience, _Macbeth: I go, and it is done. The bell invites me. Hear it not, Duncan _Edward felt his lips twitching and he knew he had to keep in character, _Macbeth: For it is a knell that summons thee to heaven or to hell. __**Thy go to kill now…thy shall do as my wife orders."**_

"Hell is where you're going!" Serena exclaimed and then had to cover her mouth, "Sorry."

Edward then came back stage, "You're up my love," Edward said to Serena and Serena kicked his knee, "Ahh."

"Say that again I'll ensure it's Bill and Ben next," Serena glared at Edward and entered onto the stage, "Infuriating man!" Serena exclaimed in a whisper. Serena sat at the chair in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

_Lady Macbeth: That which hath made them drunk hath made me bold. What hath quenched them hath given me fire. Hark! Peace! It was the owl that shrieked, the fatal bellman, which gives the stern'st good-night. He is about it. The doors are open, and the surfeited grooms do mock their charge with snores. I have drugged their possets, that death and nature do contend about them, whether they live or die._

_Off-stage Macbeth: Who's there? What ho!_

_To herself Lady Macbeth: Alack, I am afraid they have awaked, and 'tis not done. Th' attempt and not the deed confounds us. _Serena jumped as she heard a noise, she got up and paced around paranoia taking over. _Lady Macbeth:____Hark! I laid their daggers ready; he could not miss 'em. Had he not resembled my father-_

"_Oh dear," Serena said in her head, "Compose…compose," she said in her head_, "Serena," she heard Jac whispering. She jumped and got back into character.

_Lady Macbeth: As he slept, I had done it._

Edward entered on stage with bloody dagger, in character ran up to him and grabbed his arms, _Lady Macbeth: My husband _the ex couple had to try and suppress laughs as Serena said 'my husband' she had only noticed she kept her grip on his arms, when she felt his arm twitch.

Edward looked guilty as sin and paranoid; the audience looked intrigued and were on the edge of their seats.

_Macbeth: I have done the deed. Didst thou hear a noise?_

Edward and Serena looked away and looked around the stage, _Lady Macbeth: I heard the owl scream and the crickets cry. Did you not speak?_

_Macbeth: When?_

_Lady Macbeth: Now._

_Macbeth: As I descended?_

_Lady Macbeth: Ay_

Edward released his arms from Serena's and walked around. _Macbeth: Hark! Who lies i' th' second chamber?_

_Lady Macbeth: Donalbain_

Edward looked down at his blood red hands _Macbeth: This is a sorry sight_

_Lady Macbeth: A foolish thought, to say a sorry sight_

_Macbeth: There's one did laugh in's sleep, and one cried "Murder!" that they did wake each other, I stood and heard them. But they did say their prayers, and addressed again to sleep._

_Lady Macbeth: There are two lodged together_

_Macbeth: One cried, "God bless us!" and "Amen" the other, as they had seen me with these hangman's hands. List'ning their fear I could not say, "Amen" when they did say, "God bless us."_

_Lady Macbeth: Consider it not so deeply_

_Macbeth: But wherefore could I not pronounce, "Amen?" I had most need of blessing, and "Amen" stuck in my throat._

"That how you felt years ago?" Serena whispered Edward frowned, "Just wondering…because you and Macbeth seem to be similar with guilt."

"Funny," Edward whispered.

The audience and the cast backstage looked confused, was this part of the play? Or was it another Sedward argument brewing?

_Lady Macbeth: These deeds must not be thought after these ways. So. It will make us mad._

"I was mad to fall in love with you," Serena whispered, "Least Lady Macbeth and Macbeth seem to love each other."

_Macbeth: __Methought I heard a voice cry, "Sleep no more! Macbeth does murder sleep"—the innocent sleep, sleep that knits up the raveled sleave of care, the death of each day's life, sore labor's bath, balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course, chief nourisher in life's feast._

Serena looked at Macbeth confused and she stepped back, _Lady Macbeth: What do you mean?_

_Macbeth: __Still it cried, "Sleep no more!" to all the house. "Glamis hath murdered sleep, and therefore Cawdor, shall sleep no more. Macbeth shall sleep no more."_

_Lady Macbeth: __Who was it that thus cried? Why, worthy thane, you do unbend your noble strength to think, so brainsickly of things. Go get some water, and wash this filthy witness from your hand. Why did you bring these daggers from the place? They must lie there. Go carry them and smear the sleepy grooms with blood._

_Macbeth_: _I'll go no more: I am afraid to think what I have done; look on 't again I dare not._

Looking angry and annoyed Serena walked up to Edward, _Lady Macbeth: _Infirm of purpose! Give me the daggers. Serena snatched the daggers, _Lady Macbeth__: The sleeping and the dead are but as pictures. 'Tis the eye of childhood, that fears a painted devil. If he do bleed, I'll gild the faces of the grooms withal, for it must seem their guilt._

And with that Serena exited well stormed off and hit the wall in frustration, "Geez Rena what the hell?!"

"Shut it Michael," Serena sighed, "What?" she asked the rest of the cast.

"He's got to you hasn't he?" Jonny asked and Serena tilted her head back, "Put it this way Ms Campbell as soon as it's over…you're rid of him."

"Hey maybe we can make some Campbell soup," Michael suggested, "Get it?"

"I'll happily chop him up and make him into soup," Serena said and the others laughed, "Anyone want to help?"

"Yeah I'll help," Jac said, "I think Jonny's finally got the picture about being overprotective."

_Macbeth: __Whence is that knocking? How is 't with me when every noise appals me? _Edward looked at his blood red hands, _Macbeth: What hands are here? Ha! They pluck out mine eyes. Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather the multitudinous seas incarnadine, making the green one red._

"You're back on," Jonny painted her hands red, "Good luck…don't make him into soup up there."

_Lady Macbeth: __My hands are of your colour, but I shame to wear a heart so white._

Jonny knocked.

_Lady Macbeth:__I hear a knocking at the south entry. Retire we to our chamber. A little water clears us of this deed. How easy is it, then! Your constancy hath left you unattended._

Jonny knocked again.

_Lady Macbeth: __Hark! More knocking. Get on your nightgown, lest occasion call us and show us to be watchers. Be not lost so poorly in your thoughts._

_Macbeth: __To know my deed, 'twere best not know myself._

Again Jonny knocked .

_Macbeth: __Wake Duncan with thy knocking. I would thou couldst._

Edward and Serena exited and the audience clapped.

"They have chemistry…and it's flying off them," Chrissie whispered to Chantelle.

"I know…but they nearly argued a scene ago," Chantelle pointed out, "Well anyway their great at acting."

Malik again entered as a Porter onto the stage, acting drunk.

_Porter: __Here's a knocking indeed! If a man were porter of hell-gate, he should have old turning the key._

Again Jonny knocked, "You'll end up wearing the wall out," Gina said to Jonny.

_Porter: Knock, knock, knock! Who's there, i' th' name of Beelzebub? Here's a farmer that hanged himself on the expectation of plenty. Come in time, have napkins enough about you, here you'll sweat for 't._

_Again Jonny knocked_

_Porter: Knock, knock! Who's there, in th' other devil's name? Faith, here's an equivocator that could swear in both the scales against either scale, who committed treason enough for God's sake, yet could not equivocate to heaven. O, come in, equivocator._

Again now getting of it Jonny knocked, "Someone take over," Jonny walked away and sat down next to Gina.

"Aww you getting bored?" Gina asked patronisingly.

"Shut up," Jonny said.

_Porter: __Knock, knock, knock! Who's there? Faith, here's an English tailor come hither for stealing out of a French hose. Come in, tailor. Here you may roast your goose__. Knock, knock! Never at quiet. What are you? But this place is too cold for hell. I'll devil-porter it no further. I had thought to have let in some of all professions that go the primrose way to the everlasting bonfire._

Sacha took over from knocking since Jonny was now laid down on the bench, "Jonny Mac," Mo clicked in his face, "You're on."

"Ric you're on," Michael said to Ric, "Go on you're up."

Jonny entered onto the stage along with Ric.

_Macduff: __Was it so late, friend, ere you went to bed, that you do lie so late?_

_Porter: __'Faith sir, we were carousing till the second cock. And drink, sir, is a great provoker of three things._

_Macduff: __What three things does drink especially provoke?_

_Porter: Marry, sir, nose-painting, sleep, and urine. Lechery, sir, it provokes and unprovokes. It provokes the desire, but it takes away the performance. Therefore, much drink may be said to be an equivocator with lechery. It makes him, and it mars him; it sets him on, and it takes him off; it persuades him, and disheartens him; makes him stand to and not stand to; in conclusion, equivocates him in a sleep, and, giving him the lie, leaves him._

_Macduff_: _I believe drink gave thee the lie last night._

_Porter: __That it did, sir, i' th' very throat on me; but I requited him for his lie, and, I think, being too strong for him, though he took up my legs sometime, yet I made a shift to cast him._

Jonny heard footsteps and looked around

_Macduff: Is thy master stirring? __Our knocking has awaked him. Here he comes._

Edward entered back onto the stage and looked sleepy.

_Lennox: Good morrow noble sir._

"Noble my arse," Serena muttered oh how Edward getting on her nerves, he seemed to have a way of making her squirm.

"Serena," Gina sat down next to her Serena, "Would you when the snow storm back home goes…would you like me to set you up?"

"Yeah go on," Imogen said she laid down on the bench, "That'll be great."

"Go on Rena," Michael said he was sat on the floor playing on his iPad, he then looked up. "Get with the Celts."

"Unless you want to put a bit of Irish whisky into the Famous Grouse and English Whisky," Harry said and he got a disapproving look off Serena, "You know get Mary-Claire to set you up with someone."

"Maybe we can add a bit of Tressler soup into the Campbell one…anyone want to chop Harry for me?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Gladly," Gemma said and she sat down next to Mary-Claire.

_Macbeth: __Good morrow, both._

_Macduff: __Is the king stirring, worthy thane?_

_Macbeth: Not yet_

_Macduff: __He did command me to call timely on him. I have almost slipped the hour._

_Macbeth: I'll bring you to him. _The scene on the projector changed to Duncan's room door.

_Macduff: I know this is a joyful trouble to you, but yet 'tis one._

_Macbeth: The labour we delight in physics pain. This is the door._

_Macduff: I'll make so bold to call, for 'tis my limited service_

And with that Jonny left and the scene on the projector changed again. Edward and Ric stood together.

_Lennox: Does the king hence today?_

_Macbeth: He does. He did appoint so_

_Lennox: __The night has been unruly. Where we lay, our chimneys were blown down and, as they say, lamentings heard i' th' air, strange screams of death, and prophesying with accents terrible_

_of dire combustion and confused events new hatched to the woeful time. The obscure bird_

_Clamored the livelong night. Some say the Earth was feverous and did shake._

_Macbeth: 'Twas a rough night_

_Lennox: __My young remembrance cannot parallel a fellow to it._

Jonny came running on and ran straight to Edward and Ric _Macduff: O horror, o horror, o horror! Tongue nor heart can conceive nor name thee!_

Edward pretended to look confused and Ric looked confused and worried.

_Macbeth and Lennox: What's the matter?_

Jonny looked horrified and was shaking he looked at Edward and Ric_. Macduff: __Confusion now hath made his masterpiece. Most sacrilegious murder hath broke ope the Lord's anointed temple, and stole thence the life o' th' building!_

Edward stepped forward towards Jonny looking "concerned"

_Macbeth: __What is 't you say? "The life"?_

_Lennox: Mean you his majesty?_

_Macduff: __Approach the chamber, and destroy your sight with a new Gorgon. Do not bid me speak. See, and then speak yourselves._

Ric and Edward exited in a rush, "You murderer," Michael said throwing a shoe at Edward, "How dare you kill the king."

"Murderer," Gina whispered harshly and she widened her eyes.

"Murderer," Zorsia walked around Edward.

"How he has come to murder…next he'll be sleeping with Lady Macduff," Imogen and the backstage cast cracked up.

_Macduff: __Awake, awake! Ring the alarum bell. Murder and treason! Banquo and Donalbain! Malcolm! Awake! Shake off this downy sleep, death's counterfeit, and look on death itself! Up, up, and see the great doom's image! Malcolm! Banquo! As from your graves rise up, and walk like sprites, to countenance this horror! Ring the bell_

A bell rings and Serena entered onto the stage looking very tired and grumpy, now in pyjamas wow Imogen did make up well.

_Lady Macbeth: What's this business! _Serena marched up to Jonny and looked fairly annoyed, _Lady Macbeth: __That such a hideous trumpet calls to parley the sleepers of the house? Speak, speak!_

Jonny grabbed Serena by the arms and looked at her traumatised

_Macduff: O gentle lady_, "Sorry," Jonny whispered to Serena.

_Macduff: 'Tis not for you to hear what I can speak: the repetition, in a woman's ear, would murder as it fell._

Sacha entered onto the stage in his pyjamas holding a candle and Jonny ran over dragging him by the hand.

_Macduff: O Banquo, Banquo, our royal master's murdered!_

Serena gasped and looked horrified she paced around.

_Lady Macbeth: Woe, alas! What, in our house?_

_Banquo: Too cruel any where. Dear Duff, I prithee, contradict thyself, and say it is not so._

Edward entered with Ric and Arthur all in pyjamas holding candles

_Macbeth: Had I but died an hour before this chance, I had lived a blessèd time, for from this instant there's nothing serious in mortality. All is but toys. Renown and grace is dead. The wine of life is drawn, and the mere lees, is left this vault to brag of._

Harry and Michael entered with candles yawning their hair had been gelled to look messy.

_Donalbain: __What is amiss?_

Edward walked over looking nothing but remourceful.

_Macbeth: You are, and do not know 't. The spring, the head, the fountain of your blood is stopped; the very source of it is stopped._

Jonny walked over to the two men and looked distressed.

_Macduff: Your royal father's murdered._

Harry covered his face with his hands and Michael stepped forward to Jonny.

_Malcolm: Oh, by whom? _Michael looked at Jonny accusingly, Ric stepped forward.

_Lennox: Those of his chamber, as it seemed, had done 't. Their hands and faces were all badged with blood. So were their daggers, which unwiped we found upon their pillows. They stared, and were distracted. No man's life was to be trusted with them._

Edward walked to the front of the stage and then turned around, he had to cover his tracks.

_Macbeth: Oh, yet I do repent me of my fury, that I did kill them._

Jonny looked shocked and walked over to Edward, _Macduff: __Wherefore did you so?_

_Macbeth: __Who can be wise, amazed, temp'rate, and furious, loyal and neutral, in a moment? No man. Th' expedition of my violent love outrun the pauser, reason. Here lay Duncan, his silver skin laced with his golden blood, and his gashed stabs looked like a breach in nature for ruin's wasteful entrance; there, the murderers, steeped in the colors of their trade, their daggers unmannerly breeched with gore. Who could refrain, that had a heart to love, and in that heart courage to make 's love known?_

Serena needed to distract them she placed her hand to her forehead.

_Lady Macbeth: Help me hence, ho! _Serena then fell to the ground which made the audience gasp.

"Ouch," Eleanor whispered.

_Macduff: Take care of the lady _

Michael pulled Harry aside

_Malcolm: Why do we hold our tongues, that most may claim this argument for ours?_

Harry to Michael

_Donalbain: Why do we hold our tongues, that most may claim this argument for ours?_

Michael to Harry again.

_Malcolm: Nor our strong sorrow upon the foot of motion._

Sacha looked around

_Banquo: Look to the lady_

And with that Serena was helped out by Malik, "Nice acting," Malik said to Serena.

"Ah think I hurt my back when falling though," Serena said straightening her back, "It'll be fine."

_Banquo:__And when we have our naked frailties hid, that suffer in exposure, let us meet and question this most bloody piece of work, to know it further. Fears and scruples shake us. In the great hand of God I stand, and thence against the undivulged pretense I fight of treasonous malice._

_Macduff: And so do I._

_All: So all_

_Macbeth: Let's briefly put on manly readiness,_

That quote made everyone laugh, "Manly readiness," Adrienne shook her head, "Oh such words."

_Macbeth: And meet i' th' hall together._

_All: All well contented._

All exited apart from Michael and Harry.

_Malcolm_: _What will you do? Let's not consort with them. To show an unfelt sorrow is an office which the false man does easy. I'll to England._

_Donalbain: __To Ireland, I. Our separated fortune shall keep us both the safer. Where we are, there's daggers in men's smiles. The near in blood, the nearer bloody._

"Potatoes," Harry whispered and snorted, "Sorry," he whispered.

"You know Mary-Claire will actually kill you…if you keep going on," Michael warned Harry.

_Malcolm: __This murderous shaft that's shot hath not yet lighted, and our safest way is to avoid the aim. Therefore, to horse, and let us not be dainty of leave-taking, but shift away. There's warrant in that theft which steals itself when there's no mercy left._

Harry and Michael exited and Harry was greeted with a whack on the head, "Very funny," Mary-Claire stood arms folded, "One more potato or anything like that…I'll turn you into soup got it?"

Arthur entered with Elliot who was playing the old man.

_Old Man:_ _Threescore and ten I can remember well, within the volume of which time I have seen hours dreadful and things strange, but this sore night hath trifled former knowings._

_Ross: __Ha, good father, thou seest the heavens, as troubled with man's act, threatens his bloody stage. By th' clock 'tis day, and yet dark night strangles the travelling lamp. Is 't night's predominance or the day's shame that darkness does the face of Earth entomb when living light should kiss it?_

_Old Man: __'Tis unnatural, even like the deed that's done. On Tuesday last, a falcon, tow'ring in her pride of place, was by a mousing owl hawked at and killed._

_Ross: __And Duncan's horses—a thing most strange and certain— Beauteous and swift, the minions of their race, turned wild in nature, broke their stalls, flung out, contending 'gainst obedience, as they would make war with mankind._

_Old Man: __'Tis said they eat each other._

_Ross: __They did so, to th' amazement of mine eyes that looked upon 't. Here comes the good Macduff._

Jonny entered the stage still looking remorseful

_Ross: _ _How goes the world, sir, now?_

_Macduff: Why, see you not?_

_Ross: __Is 't known who did this more than bloody deed?_

_Macduff: __Those that Macbeth hath slain._

_Ross: Alas the day, what good could they pretened?_

_Macduff: They were suborned. Malcolm and Donalbain, the king's two sons, are stol'n away and fled, which puts upon them suspicion of the deed._

_Ross: 'Gainst nature still! Thriftless ambition, that will raven up thine own lives' means! Then 'tis most like the sovereignty will fall upon Macbeth._

_Macduff: He is already named and gone to Scone to be invested_.

_Ross: __Where is Duncan's body?_

_Macduff: Carried to Colmekill, the sacred storehouse of his predecessors, and guardian of their bones._

_Ross: Will you to Scone?_

_Macduff: No, cousin, I'm going to Fife _"As soon as the snow settles," Jonny said and the audience laughed, "Edward's going to be a wee bit stuck."

_Ross: __Well, I will thither._

"How very noble," Jonny nodded to Arthur.

_Macduff: Well, may you see things well done there. Adieu, lest our old robes sit easier than our new!_

_Ross: Farewell Father._

_Old Man: God's benison go with you and with those that would make good of bad and friends of foes._

And with that the curtain went down and the audience clapped and the hall started getting loud with talk.

"Jonny does make me laugh," Adrienne said and she stood up, "I must go to the lavatory."

"Want me to help?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"Don't turn into your mother," Adrienne scolded Eleanor, "I'm perfectly capable of going on my own."

"OK," Eleanor said, "Sorry…was only trying to help."

"Don't get cheeky with me," Adrienne scolded and she walked off using her stick.

Backstage everyone was talking and getting changed, "Serena is now Queen," Jonny said, "All hail to Serena else she'll kill us too."

"Oh ha-ha," Serena said to Jonny angrily and Jonny laughed, "Not funny."

"Oh but it is," Jonny said giggling and he sat down, "Let's put on our manly readiness," Jonny said to Edward, "Hey try and not rip each other's heads off please," he said to both Serena and Edward.

"He's just an idiot," Serena shoved her thumb to Edward.

"You're just annoyed because you don't like being Macbeth," Edward said cheekily to Serena as he changed his shirt, "Check the weather report."

"Oh yeah need to set you up with my friend," Gina whispered to Serena, "Come with me," she grabbed Serena by the wrist and they slid down the wall, "Now it's not a very good picture…but he's around your age."

Serena raised her eyebrow, "Go on then."

"Do you like muscles?" Gina asked, "Because Alex has loads."

"You showing her Alex?" Imogen crouched down, "Wow he's gotten grey," she observed the man on the screen.

"Does it matter?" Gina asked in a huffing tone, "You're just fussy…run along and play with your own iPad."

"Yes mummy," Imogen pressed her hand down on Gina's head to pull herself up.

"Oww!" Gina hit Imogen's knee, "That hurt."

"You hurt me mentally," Imogen ran before Gina could stop her.

"Wee sisters…pain in the neck," Gina shook her head as Imogen went to annoy Jonny, "I love her really…anyway Alex," she touched the iPad and his photos came up.

"I judge more on personality than looks…think I'll leave it, I'm not one for dating," Serena stood up and Gina did too, "Tea break?"

"Oh very British," Gina said to Serena laughing, "Go on then. Jonny check the weather please."

"Do it yourself," Jonny said as he sat down next to Jac, "So then Ms Naylor you must be bored sat here."

"Not really…it's quite entertaining," Jac said, "You know hearing what goes on the stage."

"Oh yes very funny…Duncan is killed and you find it funny."

"He's not real Jonny…oh don't start getting all patriotic please, you'll be quoting Braveheart next," Jac said grinning.

"Funny," Jonny hit her arm, "Anyway…you'll be on soon."

"I don't come on for ages Jonny," Jac moaned, "Get me a hot chocolate…I'm being deprived."

"Fine," Jonny got off the bench and then went to the venue's kitchen where he bumped into Imogen, "You hiding away?" he asked her.

"No just hungry," Imogen pulled out a mars bar, "Want one?"

"No thanks…got any custard creams?" Jonny compromised and Imogen nodded, "Let me have some then," he held out his hand.

"I hate being the youngest," Imogen opened up the packet of Sainsbury's own Custard Creams, "I always gotta do what you tell me," she held out the packet.

"Aye but I was the youngest once," Jonny reminded her.

"For two years," Imogen frowned at Jonny, "Oh make me one?" she smiled sweetly as Jonny reached for the hot chocolate, "Pleeeeeease," she put on a puppy dog face.

"Oh go on then," Jonny then boiled the kettle and Imogen got out the milk, "Like we used too?" he asked and Imogen nodded.

"Marshmallows?" She pulled out a packet of tiny marshmallows.

"Aye of course," Jonny answered, "Squirty cream in there?"

"For your baby mummy?" Imogen asked cheekily.

"Shut up," Jonny threw a marshmallow at her and Imogen made a face and threw one back, "Hey," he threw again and they chucked marshmallows at each other until they caught by Jac, Serena, Michael and Edward, "Long story," Jonny said grinning, "Want one?" he held out the packet.

"Honestly I asked you to make me a hot chocolate not turn into a five year old," Jac huffed, "And that makes you three."

Imogen glared at Jac and Jonny folded his arms, "We were only having some fun Jac…nothing wrong with that," Jonny held his hands up, "Here," he handed her the hot chocolate, "Imogen didn't buy squirty cream."

"Thanks," Jac took the hot mug and smiled lightly now happy, "Let's get this play up and going again."

**A/N: I need any ideas you have for Sedward and Janny like what would you like to happen during the play and intervals? And also on the end bits like these? Could really do with your help hehe. Pleease, pleeease, pleeease, review I love reviews! Due to the storm happening tonight and tomorrow not sure if I'll be able to update or not but I'll update asap please review. Love you all my lovely readers**

**xxxxx**


	10. Act Three

**A/N: Anyone think that the Bonfire Heart song by James Blunt makes them think of Jac and Jonny or is it just me? Xxx Also I don't know a lot about Jac and Joseph so I can't do anything with them in sorry :/ xxxx Who else watches the X Factor and if you do don't you agree Nicolas McDonald is such a cutie pie? Haha he sings amazing! **

The short interval finished and the play started again. As the curtains opened Sacha walked back onto the stage.

_Banquo: __Thou hast it now: king, Cawdor, Glamis, all, as the weird women promised, and I fear, thou played'st most foully for 't. Yet it was said it should not stand in thy posterity, but that myself should be the root and father of many kings. If there come truth from them— As upon thee, Macbeth, their speeches shine— Why, by the verities on thee made good, may they not be my oracles as well, and set me up in hope? But hush, no more._

Entering onto the stage is Edward, Serena, Ric and Arthur.

Edward indicated to Sacha, _Macbeth: Here's our chief guest._

_Lady Macbeth: __If he had been forgotten, it had been as a gap in our great feast, and all-thing unbecoming._

Edward looked at Sacha, _Macbeth: __Tonight we hold a solemn supper, sir, and I'll request your presence._

_Banquo: __Let your highness command upon me, to the which my duties are with a most indissoluble tie forever knit._

_Macbeth: __Ride you this afternoon?_ Unfortunately adult minds took over some of the cast, after Sacha said 'let your highness command up on me,", and then 'Ride you this afternoon?" it caused some to cough and the audience those who thought that way tried to hide their laughter, "Oh you filthy minded people," Serena whispered she shook her head.

"I don't ride that way sorry mate," Sacha whispered then Edward cracked up laughing.

"Grow up," Serena huffed she folded her arms, "Sorry I seem to have very childish staff."

"It's because she wants you," Sacha whispered.

"Don't push it," Serena said through gritted teeth, "And trust me that ship sailed a loooong time ago."

"Sending him homeward to think again clearly didn't work," Gina said from backstage she was on her iPad looking up the weather, "Get it?" she looked up and asked Jonny and Imogen.

"What?" Jac asked confused a lot of the others backstage did too.

"_Proud Edward's Army and sent him homeward to think again," _Jonny sang, "Get it? Edward? Oh god."

"Ohhhh," Jac caught on, "Very funny."

"We'll just leave the rest of you to catch on," Gina looked down at her ipad again, "It's still snowing like mad back home…look," she showed Jonny and Imogen her iPad, it showed blankets of snow and snow gates shut, "Oh this should be fun trying to get home…don't fancy driving on the A9 just yet."

"Why you going on the A9?" Jonny asked concerned.

"Well I was going to visit my boyfriend in Inverness but obviously weather conditions not in the next few weeks I don't think," Gina locked her iPad, "So."

_Banquo: __Ay, my good lord._

_Macbeth: __We should have else desired your good advice— which still hath been both grave and prosperous— In this day's council, but we'll take tomorrow. Is 't far you ride?_

_Banquo: As far, my lord, as will fill up the time 'Twixt this and supper. Go not my horse the better, I must become a borrower of the night for a dark hour or twain._

_Macbeth: Fail not our feast_

_Banquo: My Lord, I will not._

_Macbeth: We hear our bloody cousins are bestowed in England and in Ireland, not confessing their cruel parricide, filling their hearers with strange invention. But of that tomorrow, when therewithal we shall have cause of state craving us jointly. Hie you to horse. Adieu, till your return at night. Goes Fleance with you? _

_Banquo: __Ay, good lord. Our time my does call upon 's._

_Macbeth: __I wish your horses swift and sure of foot, and so I do commend you to their backs. Farewell._

Sacha exited and joined those backstage, "Oh I know what you were singing now," Harry said, "That's good."

"Sorry?" Sacha asked thinking Harry was talking to him.

"Oh I was talking to Gina sorry," Harry said to Sacha.

_Macbeth: Let every man be master of his time till seven at night. To make society the sweeter welcome, we will keep yourself till suppertime alone. While then, God be with you!_

All exited apart from Edward and Malik who was a servant again.

"Well clearly you're all dirty minded," Sacha said grinning.

"How old are you lot?" Serena asked folding her arms, "That was totally inappropriate there are children listening."

"Chill out Rena we all know it's because you want to s.h.a.g. him," Michael said spelling out the 'bad' word. Serena picked up a shoe and threw it at his head, "Ow."

"Serves you right," Serena growled.

"Alright chill geez Rena," Michael stood by the wall.

"Stop your havering then," Gina ordered of the American, "She told you to stop then stop."

"And she means that as in basically stop talking foolishly," Jac cleared up as she knew apart from Jonny, Imogen and Gina and possibly Serena, others would think of it as being indecisive.

Edward turned to Malik, _Macbeth: Sirrah, a word with you. Attend those men Our pleasure?_

_Servant: __They are, my lord, without the palace gate._

_Macbeth: Bring them before us._

Malik exited the stage leaving Edward on the stage, "Oh we're on soon," Mo said to Mary-Claire.

"This probably has to be the most messed up play ever," Mary-Claire said, "You've got four people who can actually do Scottish accents, a bunch of English, a yank and an Irishwoman it just seems so messed up."

"Oh who cares we're on soon," Mo said excitedly she had been waiting for this moment, at first not to keen on being a murderer but it was better than nothing.

_Macbeth:__To be thus is nothing, but to be safely thus. Our fears in Banquo stick deep, and in his royalty of nature reigns that which would be feared. 'Tis much he dares, and to that dauntless temper of his mind, he hath a wisdom that doth guide his valor to act in safety. There is none but he whose being I do fear, and under him my genius is rebuked, as it is said Mark Antony's was by Caesar. He chid the sisters when first they put the name of king upon me and bade them speak to him. Then, prophetlike, they hailed him father to a line of kings. Upon my head they placed a fruitless crown and put a barren scepter in my grip, thence to be wrenched with an unlineal hand, no son of mine succeeding. If 't be so,f or Banquo's issue have I filed my mind; for them the gracious Duncan have I murdered; put rancors in the vessel of my peace only for them; and mine eternal jewel given to the common enemy of man, to make them kings, the seed of Banquo kings! Rather than so, come fate into the list, and champion me to th' utterance. Who's there?_

"Let's go," Mo said to Mary-Claire and Malik, they entered on stage _Macbeth: __Now go to the door and stay there till we call._ Malik exited again.

_Macbeth: __Was it not yesterday we spoke together?_

_First murderer (Mo): __It was, so please your highness._

_Macbeth: Well then, now have you considered of my speeches? Know that it was he, in the times past, which held you so under fortune, which you thought had been our innocent self. This I made good to you In our last conference, passed in probation with you, how you were borne in hand, how crossed, the instruments, who wrought with them, and all things else that might to half a soul and to a notion crazed say, "Thus did Banquo."_

_First Murderer: You made it known to us_

_Macbeth__: I did so, and went further, which is now our point of second meeting. Do you find your patience so predominant in your nature that you can let this go? Are you so gospeled to pray for this good man and for his issue, whose heavy hand hath bowed you to the grave and beggared yours forever?_

_First Murderer: __We are women, my liege._

_Macbeth: __Ay, in the catalogue ye go for women, as hounds and greyhounds, mongrels, spaniels, curs, shoughs, water-rugs, and demi-wolves are clept all by the name of dogs. The valued file distinguishes the swift, the slow, the subtle, the housekeeper, the hunter, every one according to the gift which bounteous nature hath in him closed, whereby he does receive particular addition, from the bill that writes them all alike. And so of men. now, if you have a station in the file, not i' th' worst rank of manhood, say 't, and I will put that business in your bosoms, whose execution takes your enemy off, grapples you to the heart and love of us, who wear our health but sickly in his life, which in his death were perfect._

_Second Murderer (Mary-Claire):__I am one, my liege, whom the vile blows and buffets of the world have so incensed that I am reckless what I do to spite the world._

_First Murderer: And I another so weary with disasters, tugged with fortune, that I would set my life on any chance, to mend it or be rid on 't._

_Macbeth: Both of you know Banquo was your enemy._

_Both Murderers: True my lord, _"Why do I feel like we're talking to Voldemort?" Mary-Claire asked Mo in a whisper.

"My Lord," Mo answered.

_Macbeth: So is he mine; and in such bloody distance that every minute of his being thrusts against my near'st of life. And though I could with barefaced power sweep him from my sight and bid my will avouch it, yet I must not, for certain friends that are both his and mine, whose loves I may not drop, but wail his fall who I myself struck down. And thence it is, that I to your assistance do make love, masking the business from the common eye for sundry weighty reasons._

_Second Murderer: We shall my lord, we shall._

_First Murderer: Though our lives –_

Edward interrupted, _Macbeth: Your spirits shine through you. Within this hour at most I will advise you where to plant yourselves, acquaint you with the perfect spy o' th' time, the moment on 't; for 't must be done tonight, and something from the palace; always thought that I require a clearness. And with him— to leave no rubs nor botches in the work— Fleance, his son, that keeps him company, whose absence is no less material to me than is his father's, must embrace the fate of that dark hour. Resolve yourselves apart. I'll come to you anon._

_Both Murderers: We are resolved my Lord._

_Macbeth: I'll call for you soon, stay inside._

Mo and Mary-Claire exited.

_Macbeth__: It is concluded. Banquo, thy soul's flight, if it find heaven, must find it out tonight._

Edward exited getting a lot of boos, "You're going down," Edward said to Sacha jokingly.

"Run 500 miles Sacha," Jac winked.

"Rena you're on," Michael said, "You too Malik."

"You and Harry not back from your hidey places yet?" Edward winked.

"Yeah I'm still eating-" he stopped as Mary-Claire stomped on his foot, "Ow, ow, ow," he hopped up and down holding his foot.

"You want some British stereotypes?" Imogen asked and she typed in on her iPad, "See how you like it."

Serena and Malik entered onto the stage

_Lady Macbeth: Is Banquo gone from the court?_

_Servant: I madam but he returns again tonight._

_Lady Macbeth: __Say to the king I would attend his leisure for a few words._

_Servant: Madam, I will _Malik exited the stage.

_Lady Macbeth: Naught's had, all's spent, where our desire is got without content. 'Tis safer to be that which we destroy than by destruction dwell in doubtful joy._

"Back to your Mrs," Michael said pushing Edward onto the stage, "Have fun."

Serena turned around, _Lady Macbeth: How now, my lord! Why do you keep alone, of sorriest fancies your companions making, using those thoughts which should indeed have died with them they think on? Things without all remedy should be without regard. What's done is done._

_Macbeth: We have scorched the snake, not killed it. She'll close and be herself whilst our poor malice remains in danger of her former tooth. But let the frame of things disjoint, both the worlds suffer, ere we will eat our meal in fear, and sleep in the affliction of these terrible dreams, that shake us nightly. Better be with the dead, whom we, to gain our peace, have sent to peace, than on the torture of the mind to lie in restless ecstasy. Duncan is in his grave. After life's fitful fever he sleeps well. Treason has done his worst; nor steel nor poison, Malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing can touch him further._

Here comes the awkward part Edward had to sit down and Serena, massages his shoulders. Oh how she cursed Jonny for adding this in, she made a mental note to hit him endlessly, "Enjoy this I'll kill you got it?" Serena whispered to Edward.

"How many times in these past few months have you threatened to kill me?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Shut it," Serena said through gritted teeth, _Lady Macbeth: __Come on, gentle my lord, _Serena saw from the corner of her eye the other cast members giggling like laughing hyenas and the audience looking fairly amused, as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades showing her frustration, and she swore for a second she heard them singing, _"Get it on, bang a gong, get it on"_ which made her dig in further.

_Lady Macbeth: Sleek o'er your rugged looks. Be bright and jovial among your guests tonight._

Serena took her hands away relieved and Edward stood up, _Macbeth: So shall I, love, and so, I pray, be you. Let your remembrance apply to Banquo; present him eminence, both with eye and tongue: unsafe the while that we must lave our honors in these flattering streams, and make our faces vizards to our hearts, disguising what they are._

Serena glared and sighed, _Lady Macbeth: You must leave this _Serena demanded.

_Macbeth: Oh, full of scorpions is my mind, dear wife! Thou know'st that Banquo, and his Fleance, lives._

_Lady Macbeth: __But in them nature's copy's not eterne._

_Macbeth: __There's comfort yet; they are assailable. Then be thou jocund. Ere the bat hath flown his cloistered flight, ere to black Hecate's summons the shard-borne beetle with his drowsy hums hath rung night's yawning peal, there shall be done a deed of dreadful note._

_Lady Macbeth: __What's to be done?_

_Macbeth: __Be innocent of the knowledge, dearest chuck, till thou applaud the deed. _Edward looked to the night behind them _Macbeth: Come, seeling night, scarf up the tender eye of pitiful day and with thy bloody and invisible hand cancel and tear to pieces that great bond which keeps me pale. _To himself _Macbeth: Light thickens, and the crow makes wing to th' rooky wood. __The gentle creatures of the day are falling asleep, while night's predators are waking up to look for their prey._Edward turned to Serena she looked confused, _Macbeth: __Y__ou seem surprised at my words, but don't question me yet. Bad deeds force you to commit more bad deeds. So please, come with me._

Edward and Serena exited the stage to the cast laughing, "Not a word, not one single word," Serena said to all the laughing hyenas among her.

"Hey Harry found some stereotypes for you," Imogen called him over and he looked over, "Posh yeah that's you, constantly complain I have to admit you British do whine, polite yeah you do say sorry and thank you far too much, all sound like the royal family…no just you Harry."

"Let's wind him up now," Jonny suggested, "Hey Harry where's your cup of tea?"

"And your pinky sticking up?" Mary-Claire added.

"Hey Harry shouldn't you be off to the palace?" Gina asked.

"For a spot of afternoon tea and a chit-chat about the weather?" Mary-Claire said and Harry looked annoyed, "Oh musn't forget the tea cakes…and your umbrella wouldn't want the weather to suddenly change would we?"

"Alright, alright you've made your point…no more stereotypes," Harry finally admitted defeat, "I get it."

"Why didn't you do that first time round?" Mary-Claire asked.

"I can't think of everything can I?" Imogen said laughing, "Mary-Claire, Mo you're on."

"We do apologize Sacha," Mo said.

"Yeah sorry Sacha but Macbeth orders," Mary-Claire said, "Oh we need another murderer…Imogen?"

"Why me?" Imogen asked locking her iPad waiting for an answer.

"Please Immie," Mo put her hands in a praying position, "Pleeeease."

"Oh fine," Imogen went to get changed into a pair of black leggings and a black top, "Murderous enough?" she asked with hands on her hips.

"Yeah come on," Mo said and she ushered Mary-Claire and Imogen onto the stage,

_First Murderer: _ _But who did bid thee join with us?_

_Third Murderer: Macbeth._

_Second Murderer: He needs not our mistrust, since he delivers our offices and what we have to do to the direction just._

_First Murderer: Then stand with us. The west yet glimmers with some streaks of day. Now spurs the lated traveler apace to gain the timely inn, and near approaches the subject of our watch._

_Third Murderer: __Hark, I hear horses._

Sacha stood near the curtain, with Malik behind him as Fleance, _Banquo: __Give us a light there, ho!_

_Second Murderer:__Then 'tis he: the rest that are within the note of expectation already are i' th' court._

_First Murderer: __His horses go about._

_Third Murderer: Almost a mile; but he does usually— So all men do—from hence to the palace gate Make it their walk._

Sacha and Malik entered on stage with a torch

_Second Murderer: A light, a light._

_Third Murderer:__ 'Tis he._

_First Murderer: __Stand to 't._

_Banquo: It will be rain tonight._

_First Murderer: Let it come down. __**Attack!**_

Mo, Imogen and Mary-Claire attacked him they were thrown inflatable hammers.

_First Murderer: __**Take that **_Mo hit him with the hammer.

"_You, you're such a big star to me, you're everything I wanna be," _Sacha said for a laugh, "You said Take That." That had the audience in stitches.

_Second Murderer: __**And this **_Mary-Claire hit him over the head and Sacha fell down.

_Third Murderer: __**And that **_Imogen hit him in the stomach and Sacha said through breaths.

_Banquo: O treachery! Fly, good Fleance, fly, fly, fly!_ _Thou may 'st revenge —O slave!_ Sacha died and Malik fled the stage.

_Third Murderer: __Who did strike out the light?_

_First Murderer: Was 't not the way?_

_Third Murderer: There's but one down. The son is fled._

_Second Murderer:_ _We have lost best half of our affair._

_First Murderer: Well, let's away and say how much is done._

Mo, Imogen and Mary-Claire exited the stage and they got stuff thrown at them, "How dare you kill Sacha!" Michael yelled jokingly.

"Yeah you're evil," Jac added.

Edward, Serena, Arthur, Ric, entered onto the stage where there was a banquet prepared. They all sat down at the tables, "I feel like an idiot," Serena mumbled.

"Oh just laugh Serena," Edward suggested, "Besides…could've been worse…could've made you a murderer."

"Would take murderer over sitting here with you," Serena whispered.

"Not long until we can go our separate ways…you'll spend Christmas with your mum and Ellie, and I've been invited to see James."

"Oh how good for you," Serena said sarcastically, "Maybe Ava'll have a friend for you."

"Can you two be quiet?!" Ric demanded, "Just get on with it."

"She started it," Edward mumbled.

"No you did…by coming to Holby," Serena muttered, Edward chose to ignore that comment and then got into character.

_Macbeth: __You know your own degrees; sit down. At first and last, the hearty welcome._

_Ross and Lennox: Thank you your majesty._

"Pfft," Serena couldn't contain it this was just too much, she got disapproving looks off her mother and daughter, "Sorry."

"Serena do you need to take a breather?" Ric asked raising his eyebrows.

"No I'm fine," Serena answered, "Carry on your Majesty," Serena gestured to Edward, "Don't keep our guests waiting."

_Macbeth: Ourself will mingle with society and play the humble host. Our hostess keeps her state, but in best time we will require her welcome._

_Lady Macbeth: Pronounce it for me, sir, to all our friends, for my heart speaks they are welcome._

Mo entered onto the stage, Edward cranked his neck round to her.

_Macbeth: See, they encounter thee with their hearts' thanks. Both sides are even. Here I'll sit i' th' midst. Be large in mirth. Anon we'll drink a measure the table round._

Edward stood up and walked over to Mo, _Macbeth: _ _There's blood upon thy face._

_First Murderer: __'Tis Banquo's then._

_Macbeth: __'Tis better thee without than he within. Is he dispatched?_

_First Murderer: My lord, his throat is cut. That I did for him._

_Macbeth: __Thou art the best o' th' cutthroats: Yet he's good that did the like for Fleance. If thou didst it, thou art the nonpareil._

_First Murderer: Most royal sir, Fleance is 'scaped._

_Macbeth: __Then comes my fit again. I had else been perfect, whole as the marble, founded as the rock, as broad and general as the casing air. But now I am cabined, cribbed, confined, bound in to saucy doubts and fears.—But Banquo's safe?_

_First Murderer: __Ay, my good lord. Safe in a ditch he bides, with twenty trenchèd gashes on his head, the least a death to nature._

_Macbeth: __Thanks for that. There the grown serpent lies. The worm that's fled hath nature that in time will venom breed;no teeth for th' present. Get thee gone. Tomorrow we'll hear ourselves again._

Mo exited and went back to sitting next to Jonny.

_Lady Macbeth: __My royal lord, you do not give the cheer. The feast is sold that is not often vouched, while 'tis a-making, 'Tis given with welcome. To feed were best at home; from thence, the sauce to meat is ceremony; meeting were bare without it._

Edward stood by the table, _Macbeth__: Sweet remembrancer! _Edward raised his glass, _Macbeth: __Now, good digestion wait on appetite, and health on both!_

_Lennox: __May 't please your highness sit._

The ghost of Banquo floated down and sat in Edward's spot, they had used a cut out of Sacha and made it out of bed sheets,

_Macbeth: __Here had we now our country's honor roofed, were the graced person of our Banquo present, who may I rather challenge for unkindness than pity for mischance._

_Ross: __His absence, sir, lays blame upon his promise. Please 't your highness to grace us with your royal company?_

_Macbeth: The table's full._

_Lennox: __Here is a place reserved, sir._

_Macbeth: Where?_

Ric pointed to the spare chair and everyone around the table looked confused, _Lennox: __Here, my good lord. What is 't that moves your highness?_

Edward looked at the ghost looking very confused and worried, _Macbeth: __Which of you have done this?_

_Ross and Lennox: What, my good lord?_

Edward to the ghost _Macbeth: __Thou canst not say I did it. Never shake thy gory locks at me._

_Ross: __Gentlemen, rise. His highness is not well._

_Lady Macbeth: __Sit, worthy friends. My lord is often thus and hath been from his youth. Pray you, keep seat. The fit is momentary; upon a thought he will again be well. If much you note him, you shall offend him and extend his passion. Feed and regard him not._ Serena then looked at Edward angrily, _Lady Macbeth: Are you a man?_

_Macbeth: __Ay, and a bold one, that dare look on that which might appall the devil._

_Lady Macbeth: O proper stuff! This is the very painting of your fear. This is the air-drawn dagger which you said led you to Duncan. Oh, these flaws and starts, impostors to true fear, would well become a woman's story at a winter's fire, authorized by her grandam. Shame itself! Why do you make such faces? When all's done, you look but on a stool._

Sacha's ghost vanished, "You wanna keep this?" Michael asked Sacha.

"Yeah go on," Sacha said grabbing it.

"We used to use a bed sheet and paint a smiley face on it," Imogen said laughing, "Not really terrifying."

"Bearing in mind we were wee," Jonny added.

_Macbeth: __Prithee, see there! Behold! Look! Lo!_Edward pointed to the now blank chair, _Macbeth: How say you? Why, what care I? If thou canst nod, speak too. If charnel houses and our graves must send those that we bury back, our monuments shall be the maws of kites._

Serena stood up and circled around Edward, looking angry. _Lady Macbeth: __What, quite unmanned in folly? _This was the part Serena looked most forward to, she could shout at Edward and not look like a complete and utter idiot.

_Macbeth__: If I stand here, I saw him._

Serena threw her hands in the air, _Lady Macbeth: __Fie, for shame! _Serena yelled.

_Macbeth: __Blood hath been shed ere now, i' th' olden time, ere humane statute purged the gentle weal; Ay, and since too, murders have been performed too terrible for the ear. The time has been that, when the brains were out, the man would die, and there an end. But now they rise again with twenty mortal murders on their crowns. And push us from our stools. This is more strange than such a murder is._

_Lady Macbeth: My worthy lord, your noble friends do lack you._

_Macbeth__: __I do forget._ Edward turned to the Ric and Arthur, _Macbeth: __My most worthy friends. I have a strange infirmity, which is nothing to those that know me. Come, love and health to all. Then I'll sit down. Give me some wine. Fill full._

"By ghost of me," Sacha said and waved as it was sent back to the stage.

_Macbeth: __I drink to the general joy o' th' whole table, and to our dear friend Banquo, whom we miss; would he were here! To all and him we thirst, and all to all._

_Ross and Lennox: __Our duties, and the pledge._

And with that they drank their drinks that was water, they didn't want anyone getting drunk on stage. Edward's eyes grew as he saw the ghost.

_Macbeth: __Avaunt, and quit my sight! Let the earth hide thee. Thy bones are marrowless, thy blood is cold. Thou hast no speculation in those eyes which thou dost glare with!_

_Lady Macbeth: __Think of this, good peers, but as a thing of custom. 'Tis no other; only it spoils the pleasure of the time._

_Macbeth: What man dare, I dare. Approach thou like the rugged Russian bear, the armed rhinoceros, or th' Hyrcan tiger; take any shape but that, and my firm nerves shall never tremble. Or be alive again, and dare me to the desert with thy sword. If trembling I inhabit then, protest me the baby of a girl. Hence, horrible shadow! Unreal mockery, hence!_

Sacha grabbed the ghost, "Hello ghost of me."

_Macbeth: __Why so, being gone, __Why so, being gone, I am a man again. Pray you sit still._

_Lady Macbeth: You have displaced the mirth, broke the good meeting, with most admired disorder._

(To the guests) _Macbeth: Can such things be, And overcome us like a summer's cloud, without our special wonder? You make me strange even to the disposition that I owe, when now I think you can behold such sights, and keep the natural ruby of your cheeks, when mine is blanched with fear._

_Ross: __What sights, my lord?_

_Lady Macbeth: __I pray you, speak not. He grows worse and worse. _Serena placed her hand to his forehead, _Lady Macbeth: Question enrages him. At once, good night. Stand not upon the order of your going, but go at once._

_Lennox: Good night, and better health attend his majesty!_

"Don't worry he's safe with me," Serena said.

"Yeah right," Eleanor whispered, "She used to sing _here comes a chopper to chop off daddy's head, _instead of here comes a chopper to chop off your head…do you think he's safe?" Gabby burst out laughing, "It's true I used to have to sing it Primary school, and I accidently said it wants. They called my mum."

"Oh dear," Gabby whispered.

"They were at each other's throats for years before Dad moved like about two hours away," Eleanor explained.

_Lady Macbeth: __A kind good night to all!_

"Pleasant travels," Serena added. They all exited apart from Lady Macbeth and Macbeth.

_Macbeth: It will have blood, they say. Blood will have blood. Stones have been known to move, and trees to speak. Augurs and understood relations have by magot pies and choughs and rooks brought forth the secret'st man of blood.—What is the night?_

_Lady Macbeth: __Almost at odds with morning, which is which._

_Macbeth: __How say'st thou that Macduff denies his person at our great bidding?_

_Lady Macbeth: __Did you send to him, sir?_

_Macbeth: I hear it by the way; but I will send. There's not a one of them but in his house, I keep a servant fee'd. I will tomorrow— And betimes I will—to the weird sisters. More shall they speak, for now I am bent to know, by the worst means, the worst. For mine own good, all causes shall give way. I am in blood stepped in so far that, should I wade no more, returning were as tedious as go o'er. Strange things I have in head, that will to hand, which must be acted ere they may be scanned._

_Lady Macbeth: __You lack the season of all natures, sleep._

_Macbeth: Come, we'll to sleep. My strange and self-abuse is the initiate fear that wants hard use. We are yet but young in deed._

"Shut it," Serena whispered to Edward.

"I didn't say anything," Edward held his hands up.

"You didn't have to," Serena whispered and they exited the stage.

"You all ready for bed Sedward?" Michael asked wiggling his eyebrows but he stopped when Serena's infamous glare hit him.

"Exactly," Serena sat down next to Jac, "Oh that was so embarrassing."

"Come on then witches and Gemma," Gina stood up and four walked onto the stage, lights dimmed thunder rumbled.

They stood in a circle and Gemma was out of the circle, _First Witch: __Why, how now, Hecate! You look angerly._

_Hecate: __Have I not reason, beldams as you are? Saucy and overbold, how did you dare to trade and traffic with Macbeth in riddles and affairs of death, and I, the mistress of your charms, the close contriver of all harms, was never called to bear my part, or show the glory of our art? And, which is worse, all you have done hath been but for a wayward son, spiteful and wrathful, who, as others do, loves for his own ends, not for you. But make amends now. Get you gone, and at the pit of Acheron meet me i' th' morning. Thither he will come to know his destiny. Your vessels and your spells provide, your charms and everything beside. I am for the air. This night I'll spend unto a dismal and a fatal end. Great business must be wrought ere noon. Upon the corner of the moon there hangs a vap'rous drop profound. I'll catch it ere it come to ground. And that distilled by magic sleights shall raise such artificial sprites as by the strength of their illusion shall draw him on to his confusion. He shall spurn fate, scorn death, and bear his hopes 'bove wisdom, grace, and fear. And you all know, security is mortals' chiefest enemy._

"Come away, come away," music sounded from off stage.

_Hecate__: Hark! I am called. My little spirit, see, sits in a foggy cloud and stays for me. _Gemma exited.

_First Witch: __Come, let's make haste; she'll soon be back again._Gina, Zorsia and Imogen exited.

Ric and Arthur entered onto the stage.

_Lennox:__My former speeches have but hit your thoughts, which can interpret farther. Only I say things have been strangely borne. The gracious Duncan was pitied of Macbeth. Marry, he was dead. And the right-valiant Banquo walked too late, whom, you may say, if 't please you, Fleance killed, for Fleance fled. Men must not walk too late. Who cannot want the thought how monstrous it was for Malcolm and for Donalbain to kill their gracious father? Damnèd fact! How it did grieve Macbeth! Did he not straight in pious rage the two delinquents tear that were the slaves of drink and thralls of sleep? Was not that nobly done? Ay, and wisely too, for 'twould have angered any heart alive to hear the men deny 't. So that, I say, he has borne all things well. And I do think that had he Duncan's sons under his key— as, an't please heaven, he shall not—they should find what 'twere to kill a father. So should Fleance. But, peace! For from broad words, and 'cause he failed his presence at the tyrant's feast, I hear Macduff lives in disgrace. Sir, can you tell where he bestows himself?_

_Ross: The son of Duncan— From whom this tyrant holds the due of birth— Lives in the English court and is received of the most pious Edward with such grace that the malevolence of fortune nothing takes from his high respect. Thither Macduff is gone to pray the holy king upon his aid to wake Northumberland and warlike Siward, that by the help of these—with Him above to ratify the work—we may again give to our tables meat, sleep to our nights, free from our feasts and banquets bloody knives, do faithful homage and receive free honors. All which we pine for now. And this report hath so exasperated the king that he prepares for some attempt of war._

_Lennox: __Sent he to Macduff?_

_Ross: __He did, and with an absolute "Sir, not I," the cloudy messenger turns me his back, and hums, as who should say "You'll rue the time that clogs me with this answer."_

_Ross: I'll send my prayers with him._

Ric and Arthur both exited, "And it looks like another interval," Adrienne said as the lights came on, "Maybe we'll get some more entertainment again."

Backstage everyone was talking, "I'm going for some fresh air," Serena said.

"Yeah I'll get some too," Edward stood up much to Serena's disapproval but she decided not to make anymore fuss.

**A/N: Interval coming please, please, please, review I love hearing people's reviews so pleeeease review haha. **


	11. Interval Two

**A/N: Change of plan for the interval haha sorry I just couldn't get it to go right when I was writing it so change of plan. But thank you to jacnaylor1998 and SilentPatronus for dropping me in some jokes haha xxx They'll come in use for other chapters though so you haven't wasted your time (:. Also when it gets to the bit about Phantom of The Opera have Overtue on the ready to play please as it's hard to describe the music haha.**

Backstage everyone was talking, apart from Serena and Edward who were outside. They hadn't heard any yelling or screaming so they guessed he was safe, "I think we're pulling it off pretty well," Sacha said shrugging, "I have an idea," he said whispering and he moved his index finger inwards signalling for them to come in a huddle, "Who agrees Sedward need their heads banging together?" Sacha asked grinning.

"Well duh," Michael said, "I thought that was fairly obvious," he then tilted his eyebrow, "Why what's your plan?"

"Shh," he placed his finger to his lips, "We lock them out," Sacha winked.

"Are you crazy?!" Mo asked, "It's freezing out there oh wait," Mo put her hand up, "Sorry it's cold out there," she looked to Jonny and his sister's, "Must remember it's colder in other places," that comment made the others laugh, "Serena will kill you."

"I think you'll find you did that," Sacha reminded Mo and Mo blushed, "Anyway if you guys won't do it…I will," Sacha was determined to get them to get them to kiss and make up, "Well?"

"I'm in," Imogen said grinning, "I'll lock the other doors hurry though."

"Oh might as well," Jonny stood up and grinned at Jac, "Come on Jac…you want those two to make up as much as we do."

"I'm not moving," Jac was sat on the floor her back against the wall rubbing her swollen abdomen, "You want to swap places?" Jac asked Jonny angrily but then the image of Jonny pregnant made her laugh, "Oh I really wanna get you one of those fake bumps…I'd pay to see a pregnant Jonny Maconie," Jac laughed and the others cracked up, "Well if you wanna lock them out hurry up," she said as she knew they wouldn't stay out there much longer.

"Come on Jonny," Imogen grabbed him by the arm and they walked onto the stage, down the steps and locked all the doors, "Shh," she placed her finger to her lips, "We've got a plan."

"Do we want to know?" Mrs Maconie asked raising an eyebrow. The two siblings smiled innocently at their parent and stood together, "Judging by those grins I say not."

"Oh this'll be entertainment don't you worry," Jonny said, "Right Immie?" he put his arm around her neck and grinned.

"Now I'm worried," Mr Maconie said, "I know that look in your eyes."

Outside Serena and Edward weren't talking they were just standing awkwardly, "I'm going back in," Serena finally spoke the cold air showed as she spoke, coming out of her mouth.

"Same it's cold," Edward went to open the door but it was stuck, "Oh don't tell me the cold has iced the doors shut."

"Oh stand aside," Serena pushed him out the way and tried to open the door, "No you bloody imbecile the twonks have locked us out."

"You have got to be kidding me," Edward said angrily and he folded his arms, "Alright very funny open up!" Edward shouted.

"Shut up if you shout they won't let us in," Serena shouted, "Honestly didn't you learn anything at Harvard?" she asked him.

"I seem to remember being a tad bit busy," Edward winked and Serena huffed, "Come on we spent most our time-"

"Yes I remember," Serena butted in not wanting to be reminded of the love they shared, "Oh this is ridiculous," Serena folded her arms.

"I'll try the other door," Edward went to walk but Serena stopped him.

"They've locked every door you plank," Serena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "When I find out who done this is going to get their arse kicked."

"On your monthly?" Edward asked winding her up; he knew she hated him mocking her when she was on. It was a thing he couldn't leave alone, "I always know when you're on."

"Oh really?" Serena asked raising her eyebrow, "How then?"

"Well one you've been way more snappier at me especially on stage, two your eyes are all glassy which indicates pain," Edward looked down to her abdomen then back up again, "And three when you dug your nails into the top of my shoulders I heard you make a whining noise."

"Vigilant as always," Serena stated.

"Got that off James," Edward smiled lightly, "He was always vigilant."

"I bet you it's those Maconie siblings…" Serena guessed.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"It's obvious no one else would dare do this, Jonny couldn't come up with this on his own. Only person I know who would be stupid enough to do this, is Michael and even he knows he'd get into trouble if he does this," Serena took a breath as she ran out, "Well I say we play them at their own game."

"Hate to break it to you how can we?" Edward asked.

"Clearly all that time with a child bride has shrunk your brain cells," Serena crouched down so she couldn't be seen, "Come on."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Just shut up and follow," Serena and Edward crawled along the icy cold ground, Serena sensed snow was coming, "Bet we'll get the tail end from Scotland."

"How thick is the snow there?" Edward asked and they turned the corner as there were no windows they stood upwards and back into the wall, shuffling along. Both their hands were red from the cold.

"Probably very," Serena answered, "I would check but we've been locked out," Serena then crouched again as the windows reappeared, "I feel like James Bond," saying that Edward accidently hummed Pink Panther, "That's Pink Panther."

Edward then done a forward roll and held his thumbs and index finger's together like a gun, "That better?"

"Another reason why I divorced you…you act like a child," Serena shook her head and then stood upwards again, "A ha," Serena found a door she ran to it, "It's not locked…obviously they weren't vigilant enough," Serena opened it and it entered to where the props, mops and buckets went during the night, "I say we have some fun."

"What's got into you?" Edward asked shocked at her childish behaviour.

"You're a bad influence," Serena answered and she hit her back against the wall and done a James Bond impression, "Hey look," Serena saw a dim light, "Get down," she and Edward dropped to the ground, "We can hide behind the curtains playing music, turn the lights on and off and then freak them out," Serena smiled cheekily.

"There's kids here remember?" Edward reminded his who then looked like she was having second thoughts, "Plus you don't want to put Jac into early labour."

They then heard voices, "Just going to take Daniel to your mother's then I'll come back," Serena heard Chrissie say, "The play's going to get darker and it's late….can someone unlock the door for me?"

"Fin's got his iPad with earphones in he's all good," Gemma's mum said so with that Serena and Edward both grinned at each other.

"Get down," Serena then pulled a sheet over then, "OK that was a fail."

"Hey look," Edward pulled a cd out which had, _Phantom Of The Opera _written on it, "Phantom Of The Opera."

"You put it in, I'll get the lights and then we hide," Serena had no idea what was going through her head, she guessed it was from all the acting.

"Alright," Edward plugged the massive CD Stereo Player in and then paused the first song: _Overtue, _"This is why you don't mess with us."

"I bite back hard," Serena whispered," OK," she had her hands on the light switch, "On my count, one, two, three," and with that Serena turned the lights off and Edward burst out _Overtue._

Everyone jumped as the hall went black and the room filled with _Overtue, _"Jonny if this is one of your tricks," Mo yelled, "Then stop."

"It's not me," Jonny said through darkness, "Anyone got a phone? Jac are you OK?"

Jac found her way to a seat and sat down, "Alright Gina or Imogen if this one of your-"

"It's not us!" The two sisters shouted, "I swear," Imogen added she grabbed onto Jonny's arm, "Please tell me it's you Harry."

"Not me," Harry said through the darkness, "Anyone got a torch?" Harry asked.

"Finn give us your iPad," Gemma said and she snatched it off him and found the torch app, "Right…is everyone OK?" she looked around seeing confused faces, and a frightened face off Imogen.

"Whoever is doing this stop," Jonny demanded, "It's not funny."

Serena and Edward covered their mouths to stop each other from laughing out loud, she then switched on the spotlights.

"Can I have the iPad back now mum?" Finn asked not dazed by this or anything.

"What if it's a ghost?" Rachel asked.

"Don't be stupid ghosts don't exist," Becka said to Rachel.

"Maybe Serena and Edward found their way in and are playing a trick on us?" Sacha asked hopefully.

"Please mum would never do anything has childish as this," Eleanor said but then she remembered they were outside, "Someone go check if their outside."

"I'm not going," Gabby said biting her nails.

"I'll go," Jonny said bravely.

"No," Imogen kept her grip on his muscular arm, "No way."

"Then come with me you big scardey cat," Jonny pulled her along and into the dark changing room, now him himself was slightly freaked out, "You ready?" Jonny asked.

"No but yes," Imogen and Jonny stepped outside into the cold where they saw no signs of life, "It's them I know it is."

"Please Ms Campbell can't play a trick like this…she's too old and boring," As Jonny said that Serena walked up behind him pushed the siblings out and shut the door shut then fled, obviously she had heard them talking and wanted revenge.

"Ahhh!" Imogen screamed leaping into Jonny's arms, "What was that?"

"Ah get off me!" Jonny put her down and Imogen kept her grip on him, "Come on…I'm sure there's a door here somewhere," Jonny and Imogen walked around the large building, "Well there should be," Jonny said.

"Keep looking," Imogen demanded and they carried on around the building, hearing a replay of _Overtue. _"Jonny I don't like this."

"Quit your greeting," Jonny demanded but then he softened, "Sorry…look it's fine OK," he knew Imogen hated ghosts and when he found out who done this, they were going to get a right yelling, "We'll be OK just keep hold of my hand."

"OK," Imogen said and they turned the building, "Hey there's a door," Imogen ran in front of Jonny.

"Immie wait up!" Jonny shouted and he hadn't realised how icy the ground had got and he slipped he fell onto his bottom hard and convinced he had had just gone and hurt his Coccyx, "Shit," he stood up slowly feeling pain shooting from the bottom of his spine, "Oh no," he groaned.

"Come on," Imogen took his and guided him slowly, "You OK?" she asked concerned.

"Not really," Jonny leant forward, "I've hurt my Coccyx."

"Ouch," Imogen said making a pain face, "When I find out who's done this."

"They'll be getting a bollocking off me," Jonny butted in, "As soon as I can move," he slowly very slowly lifted himself away from the wall, "OK let's go," he and Imogen walked into the same place Serena and Edward ended up.

Serena and Edward jumped as they heard the familiar Scottish accents, "Oh dear," Edward turned the music off and Serena turned the lights on, "Run," he said but they were stopped.

"Hey!" Imogen ran up to Edward and pushed him he landed into the wall and everyone heard a crack.

"Oh my god," Imogen stepped back cupping her hands to her mouth in shock, "That wasn't supposed to happen," she back into Jonny who a bit weaker than normal fell over, Jonny grabbed onto her for support but Imogen fell back onto him landing on his stomach, "Sorry," she said as she heard Jonny trying not to cry in pain.

Serena had to see to Jonny first he had taken a worse fall, "Jonny are you OK?" Serena knelt down.

"No course he's not OK," Imogen shouted, "He slipped because the ground has turned icy and hurt his Coccy thing and now I've made him fall over again…so no he's not OK," Imogen said right into Serena's face, "Thanks to you and Edward what processed you! Jac's pregnant what if Chrissie hadn't taken Daniel out?" Imogen yelled and Serena stepped back.

"So it was you who locked us out?" Serena asked angrily, "What the hell!"

"Urmm a little help here," Jonny groaned.

"Could use a little assistance myself," Edward said as his head was leant back and he pressed the soft part of his nose.

"Oh god," Serena and Imogen said at the same time, "Urmm right nurse Maconie how bad is the pain?" Serena asked.

"I can stand up but it hurts," Jonny answered, "Help me up then…you put me in this position," Jonny demanded off Serena and he sat up slowly.

"Take my hand then," Serena ordered and he grabbed and yelped in pain, "Right stand still do not move," she ordered just like she had done with Eleanor last year when she turned up drunk with Gabby at the hospital, "And you," she said to Edward, "Keep your head tilted back…if the bleeding doesn't stop after half an hour something is wrong."

"What processed you?" Jonny asked angrily; he was worried for Jac and worried for Imogen who had been freaked out by the whole ordeal, "Like Immie said what if Daniel had been there?!"

"We weren't going to do it if he was there," Serena said and she leant against the wall, "Anyway who's brilliant idea was it to lock us out?" Not wanting to stitch up Sacha, Jonny and Imogen looked at each other and held their hands up, "Serves you both right then."

"Thanks Ms Campbell," Jonny said trying to avoid the pain.

"Look let's get you sat down and you need wash your face before you enter," Serena demanded off Edward, she guided Jonny around the small hallway and up onto the stage.

"Jonny Mac?!" Mo ran over, "What happened?" she asked worried.

"Slipped on ice outside," Jonny answered and he brushed Mo's hand away, "I'm fine…I just need to sit down for a second," he sat down next to Jac, "Are you OK?!" Jonny asked Jac concerned for her and their baby.

"Jonny I'm fine," Jac answered in fact she found the whole ordeal quite entertaining, "Are you?" She asked concerned.

"Think I've hurt my Coccyx," Jonny answered and Jac stood up, "Jac I'm fine," Jonny said but interlocked hands with Jac, "Just in a wee bit of pain."

"Anyone got any ibuprofen?" Mary-Claire asked her nursing duties kicking in, "Or any other NSAID?"

"I've got Ibuprofen," Chantelle dug into her small bag and pulled out two smooth and shiny tablets, "Here."

"Thanks," Jonny took them and swallowed them whole without any water, "I've had a Pneumophorax I can survive this," Jonny said to Jac who looked worried he was sure, she wasn't meaning to show it.

"Curse those neighbour kids," Jac said to Jonny, "How did you survive it?"

"I'm made of tough stuff," Jonny answered, "Takes a lot to push me down."

"Do you still hate them?" Jac asked.

"Well last time I saw them was two years ago…we urr had a wee chat and they shook my hand, took the piss out of me for being a nurse, but otherwise I think the days of fights have ended," Jonny looked around to find everyone apart from his parents, sisters and Mo looking shocked, "Why you looking at me funny?"

"Fights?" Harry asked.

"Oh aye we used to have disagreements all the time," Jonny answered, "Got me suspended from school they did."

"Jonny Maconie you naughty boy," Jac said but as Jonny looked at her funny she smiled, "Hate to think what you did."

"Tackled Carl to the ground and Ellis ran and got the teacher the sleekit!" Gina spat their names and glared like they were there, "I ended up pulling Jonny off and then he got suspended…I spent ages trying to get them suspended."

"Wow," Jac said sounding impressed, "Don't see you as the fighting type…you seem more the talk it out."

"Yeah well Carl and Ellis were beyond talking," Jonny mumbled, "They enjoyed winding all of us up," Jac rested her head on his arm.

"Awww," Michael and Sacha said together, "How cute," Michael said folding his arms and grinning,

"So are you two ever going to get back together?" Sacha asked.

"Yeah it's fairly obvious you clearly love each other," Edward added, "Oh come on you think you can feel chemistry off me and Serena…it's those two who's got chemistry."

"Where did you two go?" Eleanor asked.

"Playing kiss-assey?" Michael asked cheekily and he got an infamous glare shot at him.

"No Maconie and Maconie locked us out," Serena looked to Jonny and Imogen who did nothing, "Nice try," she said to them and sat down next to her mother.

"Actually Serena…" Sacha said looking guilty, "It was me…I suggested it."

"What?" Serena asked Sacha angrily.

"Only for a laugh," He held both hands up, "If I knew it was that cold…I wouldn't have done it."

"So it was you two?!" Ric exclaimed, "Who turned the lights down and put on Phantom Of The Opera," he looked at them with disapproval.

"What the hell Rena?!" Michael yelled it was the first time Adrienne heard someone else use the pet name.

"Serves you right for locking us out," Serena crossed one leg over her other leg, "Should think before you act."

"You scared Immie!" Gina and Jonny said together, "She was really scared," Jonny added.

"Grow a backbone," Serena said to Imogen, "You should just think before you act…besides you're all fine."

"What if Daniel had been there?!" Sacha asked sounding angry and protective.

"If he had we wouldn't have done it," Edward jumped in before it went any further, "We swear."

"Anyway," Gemma said smiling, "Jac and Jonny…you two gonna get together?"

"Is that a squeal off an F2 I hear?" Jac asked and everyone laughed.

"Don't forget Naylor…we witnessed you cry on Gemma…be careful," Harry grinned and Jac glared at him, "Anyway got question so are you?"

"We….urrrr…we," Jac didn't know what to say she knew she could trust Jonny, but she didn't want it to mess up again.

_Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky.__  
Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die.__  
And I've been looking at the stars for a long, long time.__  
I've been putting out fires all my life.__  
Everybody wants a flame, but they don't want to get burnt.__  
And today is our turn._

Eleanor started playing the song thinking that it suited the situation, "Well?" Mo pressed for an answer.

"I urr," Jonny was lost for words he wanted Jac to talk first, but they were both lost for words.

"I'm in if you are," Jac blurted out.

"Oh how romantic," Jonny said laughing and Jac smiled, "Well I'm in if you are?"

"Come here then you big soft Celt," Jac and Jonny kissed which made everyone smile and clap, "Best move your stuff in then," she pulled away.

"I will," Jonny said grinning finally he was with Jac again.

"I've been meaning to ask," Jac said and she interlocked her hand with Jonny's other hand.

"What's that?" Jonny asked curiously.

"What's that weird knot thing I asked you about a while ago? You never answered," Jac asked and Jonny pulled her onto his lap.

"Do you mean a Celtic Knot?" Jonny asked.

"Well it's a weird knot," Jac shrug.

"It's a Celtic Knot Jac," Jonny answered, "Gina and Immie have necklaces with them on."

Gina unclipped the necklace from her neck and gave it to Jac to look at, "Here be careful though," Gina said. Gina's was the Eternity Celtic knot that symbolizes never-ending eternal circle of life. __

Chorus:_  
Days like these lead to, nights like this leads to love like ours,__  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.__  
People like us, we don't need that much.__  
Just someone that starts, starts the spark in our bonfire hearts.__  
_The song carried on playing and Jac rested her head on Jonny's shoulder again, "Here," she handed it back to Gina.

Eleanor turned it off and watched the moment, "That's so pretty," Chantelle said observing it before Gina put it back on.

"Never take it off," Gina said and she tucked it back inside her shirt, "Finally they've gotten together…now all we need to do is-"

"Don't you dare!" Serena yelled, "I know what you're doing."

"OK afterwards we'll get you drunk," Gina said grinning, "That'll be interesting."

"Serena drunk is interesting," Edward admitted, "Had some random moments."

"I'm just relieved Janny is back on," Mo said grinning, "Finally they can stop pining over one another."

"We did not pine," Jonny said angrily to Mo, "OK maybe I did but Jac didn't."

"Ah ha yeah that's what you think," Mo sat down next to Sacha, "We've noticed it…if you two didn't have your heads banged together we were going to lock you in a cupboard."

"Yeah well we're together now," Jonny slipped his hands around her waist and Jac didn't slap him away she smiled lightly, "And it's going to stay that way."

"Hopefully," Jac said and she kissed Jonny again, "Oh talking about this what are you lot going to do for Christmas?" Jac asked Gina and Imogen, "Because obviously you're blocked off."

"Oh yeah," Gina said and she looked at her parents, "What are we going to do?"

"No idea," Mr Maconie said.

"We can talk about that later…let's get this play on again," Jonny said and Jac got off his lap, "Where were we?"

"Act four," Jac answered.

**A/N: I GOT JANNY TOGETHER! I had to I love them and I want them together! Pleeeease review, pretty please! xxxxxxx**


	12. Act Four

**A/N: The chapters will be getting more castie and less script so they'll be some parts with the script and it'll skip scenes as well sorry but I have ideas for the cast and adding it into the intervals doesn't work all the time. Xxx Easiest way to explain it on T.V. shows when they show plays and show backstage and the cast come on and off that's basically like that, if you haven't read Macbeth all of it sorry it's just adding in all the script makes it boring which is never good and then having it all cast there's no point in the holby does Macbeth haha so the rest of the chapters will be cast and script and scene jumps. **

"Ughh get a room," Mary-Claire said to Jac and Jonny who were kissing, "Honestly."

"I think it's cute," Gemma said grinning, "Least their baby will have both its mother and father."

"I still can't imagine Jac Naylor pregnant," Harry whispered, "I mean it makes her human," as he said that Sacha hit him on the arm, "What was that for?"

"If that's all you think of pregnant women…heaven help the woman you impregnate," Sacha defended Jac, she was going to make a brilliant mum. No one talks about Jac like that.

Jac and Jonny pulled away from each other, "Pleeease," Jonny begged, "Please Jac."

"Knew I should've worn that top," Jac unzipped her hoddie and pulled her and Jonny into a corner, "Get on with it then," Jac put her hands on her hips and sighed; Jonny placed his hands on her bump and smiled, "Right you've touched it now," she zipped her hoddie back up.

"Oi Naylor, Maconie you two finished playing grab assey?" Michael called from the bench he was sat on, "Geez."

"Oh you're just jealous Michael," Serena said and she sat down next to him.

"Yeah like you miss Edward?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes I miss him so much," Serena replied sarcastically, "He's the thorn in my side."

"Give it a while you'll be jumping into bed with him," Michael moved away before Serena could do any serious damage to him.

"Hey Jac," Jonny said and Jac looked at him for an answer, "I have an idea for," he whispered in her ear, "Sedward."

"What that might be?" Jac asked curiously.

"We'll set him up with Mary-Claire…no one can resist the charms from the Celts," Jonny put on a sexy voice and a sexy face, "Anyway…the moment Ms Campbell sees Edward getting all cosy and intimate with MC she'll snap…and bam she'll admit she loves him."

"First of all are you off your head and secondly that's the smartest idea you've ever had," Jac smiled and looked around to see how they could put the plan into action, "Michael…Sacha," Jac whispered for them to come over.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"We've decided to finally make Serena crack," Jac answered Michael, "We're going to set Edward up with Mary-Claire…that way she'll crack and admit that she loves him."

"So first I suggest we lock them out, now you want to make her admit she loves him. Ms Naylor I think we need our heads looked at," Sacha put his arm around her neck, "We're looking for death wishes."

"Whilst Gina, Zorsia and Immie are acting as it's their scene… we get the plan into action," Jonny rubbed his hands together, "I'll go to talk to Mary-Claire."

"Why?" Michael, Jac and Sacha all asked together.

"I'm curious to find out if she likes Edward still," Jonny answered and he walked over to the redheaded Irishwoman, "Hello."

Mary-Claire flicked her magazine and then looked up, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm curious what do you think about Edward Campbell?" Jonny asked and he sat down on the chair next to Mary-Claire.

"In what way?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Looks, personality," Jonny answered and Mary-Claire looked at him like he was mad.

"I think he's alright looking…he's got dimples, he's funny, tall, likes a drink, a laugh, not sure what he saw in Ms Campbell…oh and he thinks my accent is lovely," Mary-Claire answered and she blushed bright red; she had just admitted to a person she barely knew she thought about Edward.

"I don't think Ms Campbell was always like that….anyway you should ask him out," Jonny suggested.

"I'm sorry?" Mary-Claire asked shocked.

"Come on what's the point in being Celtic if you can't use the charm that comes with it," Jonny sat back and folded his arms.

"He is a charmer," Mary-Claire said, "I'm in my twenties Jonny."

"So I'm younger than Jac," Jonny shrugged.

"By what? Two years? He's like forty nearly fifty," Mary-Claire flicked the magazine and sighed, she wanted Harry more than Edward; but that time in theatre before she found out what Harry really thought about her. Edward was there he did say: "If I was twenty years younger,".

"So? Go on," Jonny nudged her.

"What's this for Jonny?" Mary-Claire asked Jonny never really stopped to talk to her it was weird, "Oh I see," Mary-Claire caught on, "You want Serena to get back with Edward…and you think I'll be a good jealously maker," Mary-Claire turned her back away from Jonny, "I'm not being anyone's jealously maker Jonny."

"I'll give you twenty," Jonny bribed.

"Make it twenty and you stop kissing Naylor like you're a pair of loved up teenagers, you've got a deal."

"Thirty and I don't have to stop kissing?" Jonny bribed again and Mary-Claire nodded.

"Cash in hand," Mary-Claire demanded.

"Fine," Jonny dug into his pockets pulled out his wallet and pulled twenty out, "Here."

"Ta," Mary-Claire stood up and put the thirty into her pocket. Jonny shook his head and walked back over.

"Irish lass sorted," Jonny said and he sat back down to Jac and hugged her, "Let's hope her Celtic charm works."

"Hey do you think Serena used any on him when they first got together?" Jac asked, "Or do you thinks he only has half of the charm, get it because she's half and half…oh one question what did you do to get her to agree?"

"Gave her thirty," Jonny answered.

"Thirty what?" Jac asked raising her eyebrows and Jonny looked at her disgusted.

"Jac Naylor you dirty ice queen," Jonny began to tickle her and Jac shrieked with laughter, "Thirty pounds you ninny."

"Jonny stop," Jac's bladder wasn't very strong right now and if he carried on tickling her it'll mean, she opens the flood gates without wanting too.

"Oh yes your bladder is a wee bit dodgy right now," Jonny said grinning.

"You'll be in a wee bit of pain if you're not careful," Jac said pointing her finger at Jonny, "Jonny."

"Yes?" Jonny asked.

"This is going to sound really weird…but your nickname Jonny Mac makes you sound like a food you order at Burger King," Jac then burst into laughter making everyone jump, "Hey," she hit his arm and Jonny looked confused, "You know you go up and say, "Hello can I have a Jonny Mac please,"" Jac burst into laughter again, but had to cross her legs as she nearly wet herself and then she realised she wouldn't be able to make it in time, "I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked.

"I…urr…I need a wee but I can't move without…you know," Jac red and Jonny had to hold back a laugh, "Jonny don't laugh it's not funny!" Jac kept her legs crossed tighter, "I can't move."

"Right," Jonny stood up and lifted her up Jac kept her legs crossed, he didn't care about his Coccyx pain right now, Jac needed to pee, "S'cuse me," he pushed Michael and Sacha out the way, they looked very confused. He ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Jonny!" Jac yelled but she had to keep quiet as she close to wetting herself, "That was so embarrassing."

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought pissing yourself would be a wee bit more embarrassing," Jonny opened the bathroom door and then put Jac on the ground, Jonny laughed as Jac hopped around trying to pull down her leggings and knickers whilst her legs were still crossed. Then quickly she sat on the toilet like a flash of light then Jonny walked out and left Jac to her business, "You OK Jac?" Jonny asked, "Hey Jac…_Land of Hope and Glory! Jaaac made it to the loo," _Jonny sang and Jac hit the door with her hand and he heard her swear, "Careful and language."

"Shut up," Jac got off the toilet flushed it and then washed her hands.

"_Land Of Hope and Glory! Jaaaac made it to the loooooo, Jaaaaac did not weeeet herself, thaaaaank god for thaaat, how embarrassing that would be; Jac Naylor wetting herself, now I must run beforeeeeeeeeeee sheeeeeeeee chooops my baaaaalls off, IIIIII muuuuust ruuuun nowwwwwwwwwww before she chops myyyyy….baaaaaaaaaaaaaals ooooooffff!"_As Jonny sang he then heard the door opening and Jac hit him in the back, "Like it?" Jonny asked quite proud of his work.

"You really are an idiot," Jac said and her and Jonny walked back together.

"What the hell was Jonny singing?" Harry asked.

"I believe it was Land of Hope and Glory," Edward answered, "Just something about I must run now before she chops my balls of."

"Long story," Jac added before Jonny could explain.

"Something about Naylor almost wetting herself in there too," Michael recalled and winked, "Nearly have a wee, wee problem did we?"

"You'll be having trouble weeing by the time I'm done with your lunchbox," Jac eyed Michael's private parts and Michael crossed his legs.

"Great now I won't be able to sing that without Jonny's version in my head," Mo said and she laughed, "You have to teach that too me."

"You do realise we're keeping the audience waiting," Ric said and then everyone remembered they were acting, "So I do believe it's the three witches?"

"Stage is already set I'll get the lights," Mo offered, "Oh Jonny Mac how's your back?" Mo asked and then Jac burst out laughing, "Jac?"

"Can I have a Jonny Mac please," Jac whispered and then herself and Jac both burst out laughing, "So you agree?"

"No I just find it funny," Jonny didn't think his nickname sounded like a fast food order.

As Mo got the lights Gina, Zorsia and Imogen walked onto the stage, "Land of Hope and Glory," Mo now couldn't take that song seriously, since Jonny had just gone and ruined it with Jac's need for the toilet, "Isn't this where they chant Double, Double, Toil and Trouble?" Mo asked Jonny and Jonny nodded, "Yes I love this song."

"Makes me think of Harry Potter," Harry said, "During The Prisoner of Azkaban."

"That's just in the film you twit," Gemma hit him across the head, "Harry Tressler and The Prisoner of Holby City."

"Hey that should be our next thing," Mo suggested, "Leave it up to Jonny he'd have us doing Braveheart…he practically knows every word from that film."

"Only the freedom speech," Jonny corrected his best friend.

"Oh go on quote it," Serena said without thinking and Jonny shook his head.

"Oh go on," Jac nudged his arm, "I wanna hear this."

"Fine," Jonny cleared his throat and then sat up straight, "Don't laugh…Ms Campbell set me up to this; _Aye, fight and you may die. Run, and you'll live... at least a while. And dying in your beds, many years from now, would you be willin' to trade ALL the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take... our freedom!_"

Everyone clapped and Jonny stood up and took a bow, "Very good," Mo clapped, "The amount of times I've watched that film with you."

"The more you love it?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah course," Mo said and she shook her head, "Jonny Mac ladies and gentleman…who's getting more and more patriotic by the second."

"I am not," Jonny hit Mo's arm and Mo hit his back, "I am not."

On stage Gina, Zorsia and Imogen were stood around a cauldron.

_All three together: __Double, double toil and trouble, fire burn, and cauldron bubble._

_Second Witch: Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake. Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog, adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg and owlet's wing, for a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble._

_All: Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn, and cauldron bubble._

_Third Witch: Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witches' mummy, maw and gulf of the ravined salt-sea shark, root of hemlock digged i' th' dark, liver of blaspheming Jew, gall of goat and slips of yew slivered in the moon's eclipse, nose of Turk and Tartar's lips, finger of birth-strangled babe ditch-delivered by a drab, make the gruel thick and slab. Add thereto a tiger's chaudron, for the ingredients of our cauldron._

"_Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble, double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble, double, double, toil and trouble, something wicked this way comes!" _Harry sang and everyone looked at him weirdly, "Harry Potter….Hey Mary-Claire you could be the conductor."

"Oh don't you dare start! Do I look like a Leprechaun to you?" Mary-Claire asked angrily of the posh Englishman before her.

"Actually Flitchwick is a dwarf," Harry snorted and Mary-Claire threw a prop at him, "Ouch! Concussion!"

"Think twice before being a pain the neck then," Mary-Claire argued back and the rest of the cast couldn't keep straight faces, "It's not funny!" she shouted at the laughing hyenas in front of her, "Stop!" Mary-Claire stormed off and hid the toilets and hit her head against the wall, "Asses."

"Not good," Serena's lips twitched a bit and Edward looked concerned, "Go after her then…you're clearly wanting to."

"Come on Mary-Claire do your bit," Jonny crossed his fingers and whispered.

"What?" Mo asked confused.

"Nothing," Jonny turned to Jac and they both smiled at each other, "Oh there he goes," Jonny whispered to Jac and winked at Michael and Sacha.

The two double-act decided to do a bit of snooping themselves, Michael went to talk to Serena and Sacha listened to Mary-Claire and Edward's conversation.

On stage the three witches were finishing off their cauldron potion making. They all chanted together.

_All: Double, double toil and trouble, fire burn, and cauldron bubble._

Malik entered as Hecate on the stage.

_Hecate: Oh well done! I commend your pains, and every one shall share i' th' gains. And now about the cauldron sing, like elves and fairies in a ring, enchanting all that you put in._

_Second Witch: By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Open, locks, whoever knocks._

"Oh Edward's on," Ric said, "Someone go get him."

"Oi Edward!" Harry yelled and it could be heard from the audience.

"Come on Mary-Claire he didn't mean it," Edward knocked on the bathroom door, "I can suggest he takes the mick out of Jonny if you want?"

Jonny walked onto the stage and had to explain how 'Macbeth' was over wise engaged, "We are sorry for the delay it seems that our Macbeth has got himself…stuck in the toilet. Yes one of our murderers got a wee bit upset and he's trying to talk to her," Jonny explained, "So does anybody here want to fill in whilst Macbeth sorts out the murderer?" then he grinned, "Oh daaaaaaaaaad," Jonny said and Mr Maconie looked at his son like he had just turned into another species, "Come on dad please."

"Yeah go on," Gina said and she put on a puppy dog face.

"Pleeeease daddy," Imogen added blinking her eyelashes and unable to resist Mr Maconie stood up.

"Thank you," Jonny ran off the stage and put his thumb up at Michael.

"So Rena," Michael placed one leg over his and leaned in a bit, "What do you think about Edward?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Serena asked.

"Come on you must have something left for him," Michael jumped up and down on the seat, "You must have something."

"The only thing I have left for Edward is the prospect of chopping him up and turning him into a different brand of Campbell Soup," Serena gave Michael an answer and then Michael winked at Sacha.

"You can buy me a pint to say thank you," Mr Maconie called to Jonny who was now back in the changing room, "Right."

_Macbeth: How now, you secret, black, and midnight hags? What is 't you do?_

_Three Witches: __A deed without a name._

_Macbeth: __I conjure you by that which you profess— Howe'er you come to know it—answer me. Though you untie the winds and let them fight against the churches, though the yeasty waves confound and swallow navigation up, though bladed corn be lodged and trees blown down, though castles topple on their warders' heads, though palaces and pyramids do slope their heads to their foundations, though the treasure ff nature's germens tumble all together, even till destruction sicken, answer me to what I ask you._

_First Witch: Speak._

_Second Witch: Demand._

_Third Witch: We'll answer._

_Macbeth: __Call 'em. Let me see 'em._

_First Witch: __Pour in sow's blood, that hath eaten her nine farrow; grease that's sweaten from the murderer's gibbet throw into the flame._

_All: __Come, high or low; thyself and office deftly show!_

Meanwhile Mary-Claire finally unlocked the bathroom door and allowed Edward in, "You're missing your go on stage," Mary-Claire stated.

"So? You're upset," Edward leant against the wall, "Don't let him get to you."

"There's so much you can take before boom," Mary-Claire then remembered her and Jonny's deal, "Edward…I…I urmm…I was wondering…you're a really nice guy and you seem to be the only one who gets me…so I was wondering."

"Spit it out," Edward said. Mary-Claire laughed and then it clicked to Edward, "Mary-Claire are you asking me out?"

"Sounds silly I know," Mary-Claire played with her hair, "But I really like you and well," she walked up to him and Edward stepped closer, "And just well…better than going with the boss," Mary-Claire winked. Mary-Claire soon realised Edward said yes because he planted a kiss on her lips, "Is that a yes then Mr Campbell?"

"Yes," Edward and Mary-Claire kissed and locked the door, "I wonder who's playing Macbeth?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Mary-Claire ordered, "Nurses orders." Mary-Claire was doing her bit and it only left for them to go public, "We should go."

"Yeah you're probably right," Edward unlocked the door and checked the mirror for any lipstick and the pair walked out, "Just don't let him get to you OK," Edward started the conversation from earlier again, "He just does it to wind you up."

"Like I said there's only so much one can take before boom," Mary-Claire added and she and Edward sat down next to each other; Michael, Sacha, Jonny and Jac all winked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Sacha cough laughed, "What the?" He then saw from the corner of his eye Serena looking very well it was a cross between like she had bad constipation and jealously, "But?!" Jonny sent a wink and nod in Mary-Claire's direction, "Well Nurse Carter."

"I thought it was fairly obvious," Harry said he was trying not to laugh, "What is with all this chemistry…oh actually someone save Mr Maconie from the stage. Edward up you go."

"Oh yeah," Jonny forgot he got his dad to step in, "Go on up you go."

"I'm going, I'm going," Edward let go of Mary-Claire's hand and he stepped onto the stage, "Macbeth has returned."

"About time," Mr Maconie said to Edward, "Where've you been?"

"Well I'm here now," Edward shrugged, "So unless you want to be my understudy."

"Don't get smart with me," And with that Mr Maconie glared at Edward and then walked down the stage.

_All three witches: Seek to know no more._

_Macbeth__: I will be satisfied. Deny me this, and an eternal curse fall on you! Let me know. Why sinks that cauldron? And what noise is this?_

Jonny turned on the Hautboy music for a ceremony.

_First Witch: Show._

_Second Witch: Show._

_Third Witch: Show._

_All:_ _Show his eyes and grieve his heart. Come like shadows; so depart!_

On the projector it showed on the screen eight kings and Banquo.

_Macbeth: Thou art too like the spirit of Banquo. Down! Thy crown does sear mine eyeballs. And thy hair, thou other gold-bound brow, is like the first. A third is like the former.—Filthy hags! Why do you show me this? A fourth? Start, eyes! What, will the line stretch out to th' crack of doom? Another yet? A seventh? I'll see no more. And yet the eighth appears, who bears a glass which shows me many more, and some I see that twofold balls and treble scepters carry. Horrible sight! Now I see 'tis true; for the blood-boltered Banquo smiles upon me and points at them for his._

Screen goes blank.

_Macbeth: What is this, so?_

_First Witch__: Ay, sir, all this is so. But why stands Macbeth thus amazedly? Come, sisters, cheer we up his sprites, and show the best of our delights. I'll charm th' air to give a sound, while you perform your antic round. That this great king may kindly say, our duties did his welcome pay._

Jonny turned on folk music and the three witches danced around and then ran off the stage, "Really Jonny?" Gina asked.

"What? It was on the playlist," Jonny argued back, "Anyway Gina can I talk with you for a second?" Jonny asked and he pulled Gina into a corner, "I need a favour."

"Go on," Gina folded her arms.

"You see Jac, myself, Michael and Sacha oh and also Mary-Claire we've come with a wee plan," Jonny started, "We've got Mary-Claire to go out with Edward so Ms Campbell will get jealous…I feel bad making Mary-Claire you know pretend to be loved and then possibly be dumped so I was wondering. Maybe you could set Mary-Claire up with one of your younger friends?" Jonny asked and Gina looked impressed he guessed about the plan they thought of.

"What's in it for me?" Gina asked, "Well?"

"You get to chose what games we play at Christmas?" Jonny suggested.

"How do you know we'll be here for Christmas?" Gina asked.

"Gina…Scotland is covered in snow unless you want to endanger yourself I doubt you're going home," Jonny reminded his sister their home country was currently buried under inches of snow and it was still snowing.

"Only messing with you," She ruffled Jonny's hair, "Hey we might even get to spend New Years together! Don't tell you've learnt the English way of singing Auld Lang Syne?" She put her hands on his shoulders two years away, and spending his time around Brits she didn't want him to forget Auld Lang Syne.

"Relax," Jonny put his hands on her shoulders, "_An thers a han, my trustee feer!__an gees a han o thyn!__  
__And we'll tak a richt__gude-willie-waucht__fir ald lang syn. _Happy?" Jonny asked.

"Aye," Gina answered, "Good you haven't forgotten," and after she said that Jonny hit her, "Hey," she hit him back, "If you Coccyx wasn't hurt I'd floor you for that."

"I know," Jonny bit back knowing Gina wouldn't want him more injured than he already was.

Ric stood near the steps waiting for him to act out.

_Macbeth: __Where are they? Gone? Let this pernicious hour stand aye accursèd in the calendar! _Edward then turned to Ric, _Macbeth: Come in, without there._

_Lennox: __What's your grace's will?_

_Macbeth: __Saw you the weird sisters?_

_Lennox: No, my lord._

"Lord Voldemort," Harry cough laughed, "We need a Bellatrix."

"Zorsia," Jac shrugged.

"Sorry?" Zorsia looked insulted, "Do I look like a hag?"

"You calling Helena Bonham Carter a hag?" Harry asked, "She's beautiful."

"She means in the book," Gemma reminded him again, "Did you ever read the books?!"

"Yes the first one," Harry answered, "Then I couldn't be bothered with the others," Harry shrugged, "You don't seem like a Harry Potter Fan."

"Finn," Gemma corrected Harry, "Finn's a fan I read him the books and he really likes them."

"Anyway Mary-Claire," Michael said to the Irish nurse and winked at Sacha, "What made you attracted to the Edward of all Campbells?"

"He's nice, sweet, caring, loyal," Mary-Claire said the last one to see how Serena would react, Serena snorted very un-ladylike.

"Yes the day Edward becomes loyal is the day well….never, trust me Mary-Claire it'll all end up in Tragedy."

"_Tragedy when the feelings gone and you can't go on, it's Tragedy, when the morning cries and you don't why it's hard to bare, with no one to love you you're going nowhere, Tragedy when you lose control and you got no soul it's Tragedy!" _Harry sang and to be honest he had an amazing voice (**See what I did there? Jules Knight singer) **

"Very funny Doctor Tressler," Serena said to the young doctor who had an amazing voice, "Good singing voice."

"_It's time to begin – now count in 5, 6, 7, 8," _Gemma sang.

"Admit it Serena you're just jealous," Michael did move away this time he was determined to get her to admit her love for him, "You're jealous Serena."

"You love him Ms Campbell," Jonny winked.

"I do not," Serena denied.

"Serena loves Edward, Serena loves Edward, Serena loves Edward," All the remaining cast sang including Jac and Arthur! Even Zorsia joined in.

"Serena loves Edward," Gina added.

"Oh yes she does," Zorsia added.

"Very much so," Imogen added.

"_Dance it's the Winter of Love," _Harry sang again, "I know it's Summer but it's Winter."

"_Tonight the snuggling will come," _Gemma joined in.

"_Love, love, love, love, love," _The ex couple sang together, "_Tonight they'll dance around the tree, yes they_'_ll have the time of their lives, a dance they'll always remember."_

Serena dug her nails into the palms of her hands and tried to block out the now annoying juniors, but she did love Edward; she didn't want too but she couldn't help it, even after he left she still loved him, he was the only person who made her feel something whether it was a good thing or not, she loved him.

"Serena you love him," Michael whispered, "Admit it."

_Macbeth: __Infected be the air whereon they ride, and damned all those that trust them! I did hear the galloping of horse. Who was 't came by?_

_Lennox: __'Tis two or three, my lord, that bring you word Macduff is fled to England._

_Macbeth: Fled to England?_

_Lennox: Ay, my good Lord._

_Macbeth__: __Time, thou anticipat'st my dread exploits. The flighty purpose never is o'ertook unless the deed go with it. From this moment the very firstlings of my heart shall be the firstlings of my hand. And even now, to crown my thoughts with acts, be it thought and done: The castle of Macduff I will surprise, seize upon Fife, give to th' edge o' th' sword. His wife, his babes, and all unfortunate souls that trace him in his line. No boasting like a fool. This deed I'll do before this purpose cool. But no more sights!—Where are these gentlemen? Come, bring me where they are._

Edward and Ric exited but Edward did not expect what he was about to hear, "You love him admit it," Jonny stood up, "Ahh!" He yelled and Jac pulled him back down.

"YES I LOVE HIM!" Serena yelled and Edward and Ric looked confused, "Oh no," Serena whispered Edward had heard.

"Hallelujah!" Michael yelled in glee, "She admits it Serena Campbell loves Edward Campbell," Michael jumped around, "We got her to admit it, we got her to admit it."

"Oh and Edward," Mary-Claire stood up on the bench, "You're dumped sorry."

"I'm sorry?!" Edward asked, Serena, Michael and Mary-Claire all at the same time.

"Jonny paid me thirty to ask you out so I would make Ms Campbell jealous…least I learn something," Mary-Claire folded her arms.

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"My Celtic charms still do work," Mary-Claire then sat down and sighed; it had been fun but she actually wanted someone to love her. Sensing Mary-Claire was feeling down Gina walked over to her, "Come to pay me to make one of your friends jealous?"

"No," Gina sat down next to Mary-Claire, "I've got a friend who has a brother he's around your age…I texted my friend and he said his brother is still single, if you want I could set you up with him? You'll also be pleased to hear he's Irish."

"What's his name?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Danny," Gina answered.

"What's he look like?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Red hair, green eyes and a fit body…though I probably shouldn't say that," Gina laughed along with Mary-Claire, "I can get you in contact with him."

"Go on then," Mary-Claire took his name, number and Facebook and Twitter.

"He's expecting a call off you," Gina stood up and smiled, "You'll find love," she then walked over to the commotion going on.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Edward asked Serena he was confused and shocked.

"Arghh," Serena slid down to the ground, "This is a disaster you weren't supposed to hear."

"Hate to break it to you but the decibels you screamed could probably bring snow off the Highland mountains," Edward joked, "So why didn't you say anything?"

"Maybe because you're a lying, cheating, scumbag who violated my trust," Serena answered and glared at her ex.

"And I paid for it ever since," Edward sat down on the end of the bench next to Jonny, "I'm sorry I really am," Edward finally said the words Serena wanted to hear for all these years, "I never apologized properly…I can't make excuses because I have none but I'm sorry."

"Awwww," Imogen said and she leant her head on Gina's shoulder, "That's so cute."

Serena knew he was genuine it was the look in his eyes, "Why didn't you say it in the first place?" Serena asked her eyes were watering up.

"Because I'm too arrogant for my own liking?" Edward shrugged unable to come up with a reasonable answer for his behaviour, "I'm sorry."

"How can you not accept that?" Mary-Claire asked it sounded so genuine and almost enough to make the coldest of hearts break.

"Would you like a hug?" Edward asked and Serena looked up at him, and he pushed for an answer.

"Why?" Serena asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Because you look sad," Edward answered, "Come on," he held out his arms, Serena looked around to find lots of nodding heads even Jac was nodding. So Serena stood up and allowed Edward to hug her tight, "See I'm not all that bad."

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word you light up the dark, try as I may, I can never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing," Harry sang._

"I may still love you but I'm not near trusting you yet," Serena whispered.

"I know," He whispered back and he pulled away and held her forearms, "It will take time…I messed up but I truly am sorry."

"I know I can see it in your eyes," Serena admitted and the ex couple smiled, "One step at a time OK."

"OK," Edward nodded in agreement, "Right Lady Macduff ensure you pee before going on you're on next."

"Harry you're her son you're the youngest here," Jonny ordered.

Jac entered on with Arthur and Harry as she got on the stage she froze, all her lines went from her mind and to make things worse she needed to wee again, "Jonny," Harry whispered and he walked to the steps, "Jac's gone blank and I think she needs to pee."

Jac had to dash off stage and ran to the loo, Jonny got up on the stage and spoke to the confused audience.

"Sorry about that Lady Macduff needs to pee," Jonny pointed out the obvious, "She shouldn't be long."

"Poor dear," Adrienne said, "Can't be easy."

"Gemma was terrible carrying Finn," Gemma's mum said to the newly returned Chrissie, "Up and down, up and down it was crazy."

"I hope she's OK," Chantelle said concerned.

Jac returned and she looked at Jonny for support, "You'll be fine," Jonny whispered, "OK," he squeezed her wrist.

_Lady Macduff: __What had he done to make him fly the land?_

_Ross: You must have patience, madam._

Mo remembered when her and Jac rehearsed the lines and she laughed, "Jac Naylor and patience not a good combination."

"I can just imagine her in labour: Why's it taking so long!" Michael added.

_Lady Macduff:__He had none. His flight was madness. When our actions do not, our fears do make us traitors._

_Ross: __You know not whether it was his wisdom or his fear._

_Lady Macduff__: Wisdom! To leave his wife, to leave his babes, his mansion and his titles in a place from whence himself does fly? He loves us not; He wants the natural touch. For the poor wren, the most diminutive of birds, will fight, her young ones in her nest, against the owl. All is the fear and nothing is the love, as little is the wisdom, where the flight so runs against all reason._

_Ross: My dearest coz, I pray you school yourself. But for your husband, he is noble, wise, judicious, and best knows the fits o' th' season. I dare not speak much further; But cruel are the times when we are traitors and do not know ourselves; when we hold rumor from what we fear, yet know not what we fear, but float upon a wild and violent sea each way and none. I take my leave of you. Shall not be long but I'll be here again. Things at the worst will cease, or else climb upward to what they were before.—My pretty cousin, blessing upon you._

_Lady Macduff: __Fathered he is, and yet he's fatherless._

_Ross__: __I am so much a fool, should I stay longer it would be my disgrace and your discomfort. I take my leave at once. _Arthur exited just about recovering from having to act with the hormonal and normally terrifying Ice Queen.

_Lady Macduff: Sirrah, your father's dead. And what will you do now? How will you live?_

_Son: __As birds do, Mother. _Harry snorted calling Jac Naylor was almost as weird as hearing Eleanor call Serena mum.

_Lady Macduff: What? With worms and flies?_

_Son: With what I get, I mean, and so do they._

_Lady Macduff: __Poor bird! Thou 'dst never fear the net nor lime, the pitfall nor the gin._

_Son: __Why should I, mother? Poor birds they are not set for. My father is not dead, for all your saying._

_Lady Macduff: __Yes, he is dead. How wilt thou do for a father?_

_Son: Nay, how will you do for a husband?_

_Lady Macduff: Why, I can buy me twenty a market._

"Really Ms Naylor?" Harry asked pretending to sound shocked, "Want me to line all the men here up?"

"Is than annoying F2 I hear squeaking?" Jac asked cupping her right ear, "Squeak, squeak, please remove this annoying mouse from the room."

"Oh dear," Jonny said laughing, "Hopefully she doesn't need to pee again."

Serena and Edward were sat on the floor next to each other, "Least we're becoming friends," Edward said.

"Yeah," Serena said quietly, "I hope you understand this is not a quick repair of anything Edward…it's going to take time, it's been seventeen years."

"I know," Edward said holding his hands up, "I understand…I'm just glad we're gradually becoming friends."

"I missed being your friend," Serena admitted, "The day you left…it broke me in a way I never thought I could be broke Edward."

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered and Serena took his hand not to be misleading but in a friend like manner, "I'm sorry I really am and I don't think sorry will ever be enough."

"Like I said it'll take time but it will happen."

Jac had asked Jonny during reherslas if they could skip the killing scene of the Macduff's son it was too much of a close to home thought. Jac came back with Harry and sat down, "Thank you for letting me skip that scene," Jac said linking her arm with Jonny's.

"You don't need to say thank you," Jonny said, "We told the audience in the programme for the play that that scene will be missed out, but to pretend it happened…right Michael we're on," Jonny and Michael entered onto the stage.

_Malcolm: __Let us seek out some desolate shade and there weep our sad bosoms empty._

_Macduff: __Let us rather hold fast the mortal sword and, like good men, bestride our downfall'n birthdom. Each new morn new widows howl, new orphans cry, new sorrows strike heaven on the face, that it resounds as if it felt with Scotland and yelled out like syllable of dolor._

_Malcolm: __What I believe I'll wail; what know believe, and what I can redress, as I shall find the time to friend, I will. What you have spoke, it may be so perchance. This tyrant, whose sole name blisters our tongues, was once thought honest. You have loved him well. He hath not touched you yet. I am young, but something you may deserve of him through me, and wisdom to offer up a weak, poor, innocent lamb T' appease an angry god._

_Macduff__: I am not treacherous._

_Malcolm: __But Macbeth is. A good and virtuous nature may recoil in an imperial charge. But I shall crave your pardon. That which you are, my thoughts cannot transpose. Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell. Though all things foul would wear the brows of grace, yet grace must still look so._

_Macduff:__I have lost my hopes_.

_Malcolm: Perchance even there where I did find my doubts. Why in that rawness left you wife and child, those precious motives, those strong knots of love, without leave-taking? I pray you, let not my jealousies be your dishonours, but mine own safeties. You may be rightly just, whatever I shall think._

_Macduff:__Bleed, bleed, poor country! Great tyranny, lay thou thy basis sure, for goodness dare not check thee. Wear thou thy wrongs; the title is affeered.—Fare thee well, lord. I would not be the villain that thou think'st for the whole space that's in the tyrant's grasp, and the rich East to boot._

_Malcolm: Be not offended. I speak not as in absolute fear of you. I think our country sinks beneath the yoke. It weeps, it bleeds, and each new day a gash is added to her wounds. I think withal there would be hands uplifted in my right; and here from gracious England have I offer of goodly thousands. But, for all this, when I shall tread upon the tyrant's head, or wear it on my sword, yet my poor country shall have more vices than it had before, more suffer, and more sundry ways than ever, by him that shall succeed._

_Macduff: What should be?_

_Malcolm: It is myself I mean, in whom I know all the particulars of vice so grafted that, when they shall be opened, black Macbeth will seem as pure as snow, and the poor state esteem him as a lamb, being compared with my confineless harms._

_Macduff: Not in the legions of horrid hell can come a devil more damned in evils to top Macbeth._

_Malcolm__: I grant him bloody, luxurious, avaricious, false, deceitful, sudden, malicious, smacking of every sin that has a name. But there's no bottom, none, in my voluptuousness. Your wives, your daughters, your matrons, and your maids could not fill up the cistern of my lust, and my desire all continent impediments would o'erbear that did oppose my will. Better Macbeth than such an one to reign._

_Macduff: __Boundless intemperance in nature is a tyranny. It hath been the untimely emptying of the happy throne and fall of many kings. But fear not yet to take upon you what is yours. You may convey your pleasures in a spacious plenty and yet seem cold; the time you may so hoodwink. We have willing dames enough. There cannot be that vulture in you to devour so many as will to greatness dedicate themselves, finding it so inclined._

_Malcolm: __With this there grows in my most ill-composed affection such a stanchless avarice that, were I king, I should cut off the nobles for their lands, desire his jewels and this other's house. And my more-having would be as a sauce to make me hunger more, that I should forge quarrels unjust against the good and loyal, destroying them for wealth._

_Macduff: __This avarice sticks deeper, grows with more pernicious root than summer-seeming lust, and it hath been the sword of our slain kings. Yet do not fear; Scotland hath foisons to fill up your will, of your mere own. All these are portable, with other graces weighed._

_Malcolm:_ _But I have none. The king-becoming graces, as justice, verity, temperance, stableness, bounty, perseverance, mercy, lowliness, devotion, patience, courage, fortitude, I have no relish of them but abound in the division of each several crime, acting it many ways. Nay, had I power, I should pour the sweet milk of concord into hell, uproar the universal peace, confound all unity on earth._

_Macduff: __O Scotland, Scotland!_

_Malcolm: __If such a one be fit to govern, speak. I am as I have spoken._

Jonny looked at Michael,

_Macduff: Fit to govern? No, not to live.—O nation miserable, with an untitled tyrant bloody-sceptered, when shalt thou see thy wholesome days again, since that the truest issue of thy throne by his own interdiction stands accursed, and does blaspheme his breed?—Thy royal father was a most sainted king. The queen that bore thee, oftener upon her knees than on her feet, died every day she lived. Fare thee well! These evils thou repeat'st upon thyself have banished me from Scotland.—O my breast, Thy hope ends here!_

_Malcolm: Macduff, this noble passion, child of integrity, hath from my soul wiped the black scruples, reconciled my thoughts to thy good truth and honor. Devilish Macbeth by many of these trains hath sought to win me into his power, and modest wisdom plucks me from overcredulous haste. But God above deal between thee and me, for even now I put myself to thy direction and unspeak mine own detraction, here abjure the taints and blames I laid upon myself, for strangers to my nature. I am yet unknown to woman, never was forsworn, scarcely have coveted what was mine own, at no time broke my faith, would not betray the devil to his fellow, and delight no less in truth than life. My first false speaking was this upon myself. What I am truly, is thine and my poor country's to command._ _Whither indeed, before thy here-approach, Old Siward, with ten thousand warlike men, already at a point, was setting forth. Now we'll together, and the chance of goodness be like our warranted quarrel! Why are you silent?_

_Macduff: Such_ _welcome and unwelcome things at once 'Tis hard to reconcile._

"Right let's go doctors," Sacha and all the doctors apart from Edward and Mary-Claire also Gina and Imogen, entered onto the stage.

"You said you needed a doctor," Serena raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You have a choice."

Michael turned to the doctors. _Malcolm: __Well, more anon.—Comes the king forth, I pray you?_

Edward entered onto the stage grinning, "Said you wanted King Edward?" he shrugged his shoulders, "Ohhhh that's right…I'm not supposed to be here yet," Edward winked, "Oh that's right send me homewards to think again," he then ran off the stage.

"Have to admit that was a good one," Jac whispered to Jonny and Jonny laughed, "See."

"Aye very funny," Jonny said.

Then the rest apart from Sacha left the stage that had bought a few giggles.

_Doctor Ay, sir; there are a crew of wretched souls that stay his cure. Their malady convinces the great assay of art, but at his touch— Such sanctity hath heaven given his hand— They presently amend._

_Macduff__: __What's the disease he means?_

_Doctor_: _'Tis called the evil. A most miraculous work in this good king, which often since my here-remain in England I have seen him do. How he solicits heaven, himself best knows, but strangely visited people, all swoll'n and ulcerous, pitiful to the eye, the mere despair of surgery, he cures, hanging a golden stamp about their necks, put on with holy prayers. And, 'tis spoken,__to the succeeding royalty he leaves the healing benediction. With this strange virtue, he hath a heavenly gift of prophecy, and sundry blessings hang about his throne that speak him full of grace._

Arthur entered onto the stage.

_Macduff: See, who comes here?_

_Malcolm: __My countryman, but yet I know him not._

_Macduff__: __My ever-gentle cousin, welcome hither._

_Malcolm: __I know him now.—Good God, betimes remove the means that makes us strangers!_

_Ross: Sir, Amen._

_Macduff: Stands Scotland where it did?_

_Ross: __Alas, poor country! Almost afraid to know itself. It cannot be called our mother, but our grave, where nothing, but who knows nothing, is once seen to smile; where sighs and groans and shrieks that rend the air are made, not marked; where violent sorrow seems a modern ecstasy. The dead man's knell is there scarce asked for who, and good men's lives expire before the flowers in their caps, dying or ere they sicken._

_Macduff: __Oh, relation too nice and yet too true!_

_Malcolm: What's the newest grief?_

_Ross: __That of an hour's age doth hiss the speaker. Each minute teems a new one._

_Macduff: How does my wife?_

_Ross: Why, well._

_Macduff: And all my children?_

_Ross: Well too._

_Macduff: The tyrant has not battered at their peace?_

_Ross: No, they are well at peace when I did leave 'em._

_Macduff: But not a niggard of your speech. How goes it?_

_Ross:_ _When I came hither to transport the tidings, which I have heavily borne, there ran a rumor of many worthy fellows that were out; which was to my belief witnessed the rather for that I saw the tyrant's power afoot. Now is the time of help. Your eye in Scotland would create soldiers, make our women fight to doff their dire distresses._

_Malcolm: Be 't their comfort we are coming thither. Gracious England hath lent us good Siward and ten thousand men; an older and a better soldier none that Christendom gives out._

_Ross: Would I could answer this comfort with the like. But I have words that would be howled out in the desert air, where hearing should not latch them._

"Had to use the anthem card didn't you?" Serena huffed and slid down the wall.

"I thought it was a good joke," Edward shrugged and sat on the bench.

"I thought it was good," Jac took a jar of pickles from her bag, "Anybody laughs you'll get a smack got it?!" She warned all of those around her.

"Oh I craved pickles but I craved Nutella the most," Serena said to Jac.

"Must not forget those chocolate cakes," Edward reminded Serena, "She woke me up at five a once because she was cake…so I walked downstairs to find that it was all gone, so I went to the 24 hour store and I come back and she's gone back to sleep…oh do you remember when you wet yourself in theatre?" he got a massive glare off her for that, "That was so funny."

"Oh yes hilarious," Serena retorted.

"I did say go to the loo," Edward added, "But nooo Serena doesn't listen to anyone…she was crossing her legs and everything then her face goes red and James and myself we take the mick I said, "James don't take the piss" and James said, "I'm not I'm wetting myself with laughter". Serena ran out crying."

"Yes I am here," Serena shouted and Edward smiled.

"She had bad mood swings as well and I mean bad, cracked my ribs, very badly injured one of James's testicles oh and yelled at Amelia for not doing her assignment poor girl ran away crying," Edward remembered finding Amelia in the café in tears, "Then when Serena went to apologize she broke down on Amelia."

Everyone looked at the image of Serena pregnant and crying it seemed unnatural, "I'm sorry," Sacha dried his eyes, "I just can't imagine Serena pregnant…let alone crying."

"Yes very funny," Serena stood up, "Alright then Mr not so innocent…you and James sent that email remember? Oh and also you told James about the time I threw up because mum bought a banana milkshake into the house, also you purposely put coffee near me constantly!" Serena bit back and that made everyone look horrified, "It's true also as well as that…he," Serena pointed to Edward, "Said that I was getting bigger by the day."

"I meant Eleanor," Edward argued back, "Remember?"

"Yes but she was growing inside me," Serena pointed out, "He made me cry quite a lot…though I do have to admit. He did always come and find me."

"Exactly thank you," Edward folded his arms and huffed.

_Macduff: This tune goes manly. Come, go we to the king. Our power is ready; our lack is nothing but our leave. Macbeth is ripe for shaking, and the powers above put on their instruments. Receive what cheer you may. The night is long that never finds the day._

"Let's go save Scotland!" Michael yelled, "From the Tyrant that is known as Macbeth AKA Edward Campbell."

"Let's go!" Jonny yelled, "Right time for another interval it's the final act…I bet you're thinking thank Christ for that."

"No course not we're brilliant actors though to be fair the characters are all a bit messed up," Michael put his arms of Jonny's shoulders and they left the stage, "Who's ready to save Scotland from Edward? Sorry," Michael shook his head, "I mean Macbeth."

"Oh it's the fifth act," Jac said shocked and she bit into another pickle, "We've just been hearing Serena's pregnancy stories rather entertaining."

"You must tell more whilst we mingle with the audience," Jonny said rubbing his hands together, "I'm joking," he said to a disapproving Serena.

"Yeah I plan to keep my head," Edward said grinning, "Come on then break time before you take me down…ah I'm watching you with these doors," Edward did the "I am watching you sign" as he walked away.

**A/N: This took me from 11am yesterday to 1:47am today (Wednesday) haha well I know it was a bit messed up but I needed to add some stuff in I hope you enjoyed it I tried to be more cast than play (: please, please, please, review I love them! Hope you like what I did with Sedward, also Land of Hope Glory will no longer be the same with me haha hope you Jonny's version ;) I loved writing that bit. Reason why I wrote that is because whenever I need a wee and theres not a toilet for ages when I find one the song: ****"Land of Hope and Glory" gets into my head really weird I know ha so that's why I wrote that haha.**

**Holby City tonight Edward and Serena it's so obvious Edward wants to have both women hahah Mary-Claire. I feel bad for Mary-Claire I'm not a huge Mary-Claire fan but I felt sorry for her it seems she's the let down in her family (relationship wise) well that's about to change thanks to Gina's friend ;).**

**Zorsia tonight on Holby and go Jonny for putting her in her place! Who else found Jac's craving for pickles funny? And the skeleton for Zorsia to reattatch aha "It's Zorsia", I love Jac's nickname for her: "Sauca" haha. I think Jac might end up liking Zorsia or its either she's met her match what do you guys think? **

** Go Hetzig 4!****(: **

**Who else thought that Sara woman was a right pain in the arse?**

**Also I didn't know the Irish said wee for "little" as well or is that just a Mary-Claire thing? Haha. I had to look up what she meant by "It'll be craic" haha it means fun apparently. **

**Anyway please drop me in a review **

**Xxxxx**


	13. Interval Three

**A/N: This chapter involves more Janny and a bit of Mary-Claire and her sisters (Who I've added in by the way haha. Ireland hasn't been affected by the snow storm that I made happen in Scotland so they were able to get to England.) If that makes sense? Also Sedward. Anyways enjoy. Oh and also please pretend that Mary-Claire is a twin end of the day it's fanfiction. Als I'm probably a tiny bit obsessed with Irish dance and music haha, I've got a bit of Irish in me hehe. Who else thinks the dancing looks so awesome but looks really hard to learn and do? **

**Anyone else think of Jac and Jonny when they hear I Did It All For Love? I think it suits them perfectly. Anybody else feel like this? **Me at ten pm: I am so tired I need sleep. Gets to bed can't sleep six hours later four am Me: I must write Holby Fanfiction. Wakes up early Me: I must never write at four am again. And the cycle continues haha.

"And she's admitted it!" Michael yelled as he walked back onto the stage, making everyone jumped.

"Who's admitted what?" Chantelle asked Michael grinned.

"Let's just say it involves-" he was cut off by Jonny covering his mouth.

"I suggest if you want to live you keep it zipped," Jonny strongly recommended, "Oh I see we have some new guests…let's see red hair, green eyes, and if you talk I'm guessing Irish accents will accompany you, you lot must be family of Mary-Claire?" Jonny asked the woman who were sat near the side of the stage, "Aye she mentioned you were a big family…she wasn't lying when she said you were all red heads either…aww and there's a wee baby," Jonny looked at the red headed baby sat in her buggy, "Isn't she cutie…anyway wait," Jonny's eyes locked on the woman who was the complete double to Mary-Claire, "When did Mary-Claire get here?"

"What you talking about Maconie she's in the…woah," Michael locked eyes with the double and she smiled, "Mary-Claire!" Michael yelled.

"Think they've found my twin," Mary-Claire whispered and grinned as she walked onto the stage, "See you've met Ciara then?"

"Thanks for mentioning you have a double," Michael huffed, "Freaked me right out."

"I was hoping it would be Harry to find out…anyway told you we were like the Weasley's," Mary-Claire then heard Harry chuckling from backstage, "Someone throw something at him please…ensure it knocks him out."

"That's not nice," Ciara said sounding shocked, "What's he done?" Harry and Michael burst into laughter, "No seriously what's he done?"

"You won't be so sympathetic when he's calling you a Leprachaun and muttering "potatoes" it gets annoying," Mary-Claire folded her arms, "Have you knocked him out yet?"

"He says he promises not to wind you up anymore," Gemma called and Mary-Claire rolled her eyes, "We're coming on stage," Gemma physically dragged Harry onto the stage, "Doctor Tressler has something he would like to say."

"No I don't," Harry whispered.

"Yes you do," Gemma pushed him forward, "Go on…if you don't say sorry you won't see that DS for a…" Gemma trailed off and covered her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked annoyed, "I am not eight years old."

"Sorry that's a force of habit," Gemma said and Harry frowned, "Just say you're sorry."

"It's not my fault Mary-Claire can't take a laugh," Harry argued.

"There's being funny then there's being annoying," Gemma whispered, "Just say you're sorry."

"Fine," Harry folded his arms and sighed, "I'm sorry Mary-Claire for taking the mickey out of your home country. I didn't mean to stereotype."

"Apology accepted," Mary-Claire nodded, "Wasn't so hard."

"Oh trust me it was," Harry whispered – in his eyes he had done nothing wrong, he was only trying to have a laugh. Mary-Claire must be very patriotic he thought. Wasn't his fault she couldn't take a joke.

Outside storm clouds were brewing outside and rain poured down banging hard on the windows, Jac heard the rain and was convinced a storm was coming. Safely she found her way to the stage and stood by Jonny. Suddenly from one of the clouds a massive lightning bolt struck and thunder rumbled causing the building to shake, Jac was terrified but she wasn't going to show it in front of others; so she ran as fast as her bump would allow her but she was stopped, "Ah!" Jac screamed and she saw a familiar hand grasping her upper arm.

"Jac?" Sacha asked concerned he saw the look of fear written all over her face, "Jac are you OK?" Jac shook her head and her knees buckled and she fell to the ground she wrapped her arms around her bump and Sacha ran to get Jonny, "Jonny it's Jac!"

"What's happened?" Jonny asked concerned he ran up to Sacha, "Where is she?"

"Collapsed in a ball on the ground…I think it's Astrophobia," Sacha suggested and Jonny ran to find his pregnant girl friend, "Tell her it'll be fine."

"Is she Jac OK?" Michael asked Sacha who was concerned.

"Did you know Jac Astrophobic?" Sacha asked in a whisper.

"No I didn't…well Maconie will sort her out," Michael looked out the window the rain was heavy and pounding hard on the roof, against the windows and the wind was making the doors bang, "Right let's lock these doors," Michael ran down the steps and Edward ran to shut the door that himself and Serena found, "Everyone OK?" Michael looked to find everyone sat shivering and the baby who was Mary-Claire's niece in tears, "Alright one of you lot sort out the baby, I'll make us all hot chocolates and then we can sit and wait for the storm to end."

Jac felt Jonny's arm around her and she wrapped her arms around him, "Jac it's OK," Jonny said gently he stroked her hair, "OK you're safe."

"The baby," Jac whispered and Jonny held her closer, "What if it harms her?" Jac asked and she couldn't help but cry, she was worried for her baby's protection.

"Jac it's cold come on let's go back to the main hall," Jonny said and he stood up, "OK come on," Jonny held out his hand for Jac to take, and Jac took it.

"Jonny please don't leave me," Jac said and Jonny pulled her into a hug, "Please."

"Come on let's go join the others," Jonny took her hand and helped her onto the stage, he noticed one of Mary-Claire's sister's trying to calm her crying baby, "Looks like you're not the only one protecting a baby."

"Get Mary-Claire," Ciara said, "She can calm her normally."

"What so I give her the satisfaction of making her seem the like best one?" Keela their oldest sister asked, "No thank you."

"Keela," Orla the recently married sister added, "Just give her to Mary-Claire," Orla signalled for her younger sister to come over, "Can you try and get Cassidy to settle down? Keela's tried myself and Ciara but it doesn't seem to work."

"I thought Keela didn't like how I'm the one who can calm her down?" Mary-Claire asked and she looked at Keela who looked distressed, "Alright I'll try," Keela gave Cassidy to Mary-Claire, "Hello cheeky monkey…she's going to be the spit of you," Mary-Claire said to Keela.

"What's this about you telling everyone we look like the Weasley?" Orla asked and she took a magazine out of her bag.

"Because we're all red heads and we're a big family," Mary-Claire put Cassidy onto her hip, "Mum and dad still making you speak Irish back home?"

"Dad doesn't want us to forget it so yes," Keela answered, "Oh there's that Harry guy he's heading this way," Keela announced.

"What do you want Harry?" Mary-Claire asked and she turned around with Cassidy on her left hip. Gemma walked up behind, "Well?"

"She's adorable," Gemma said looking at Cassidy.

"Also a little monkey," Mary-Claire added and she got a disapproving look off Keela, "You know it's true Keela."

"Yes I know I just don't like other people saying," Keela added angrily, "Look can you just settle her down?!"

"Irish sea make you cranky?" Harry asked laughing but he dropped his grin when he got a double dose of Mary-Claire glares one from Mary-Claire and then other from Ciara, "Sorry…it really is creepy you and Ciara are like the spit of each other."

"Well we did spend nine months sharing a womb," Ciara put her arm around Mary-Claire, "I was the good one, she did most of the kicking."

"I think you'll find I was the good one," Mary-Claire putting her hand to her chest trying to make herself look innocent, "We have T-shirts that say I love my wombmate."

"Yet we spent most of our childhood at each other's throats," Ciara added, "See I told you Keela Cassidy loves Mary-Claire."

Meanwhile over with Jac and Jonny they were sat on the stage, Jac was shivering and still crying a little, "Jac here," Mo put a checked blanket around Jac and Jac put it around her like a cape, "Michael's made everyone hot chocolate Immie and Gina want to know if you're OK."

"I'm fine," Jac said but her teeth were chattering and her legs were shaking, "Just stop fussing."

"Jac," Jonny took her hand and noticed that her hand was freezing, "Jac you're really cold…Mo Jac wear your hoddie plese?"

Mo took her hoddie off and Jonny took the blanket away, Jac put on the hoddie that was more like a dress on her and then put the blanket back around her, medical brains were taking over the doctors and they rushed over to her, "Jac drink this," Michael gave her the warm mug filled with hot chocolate, squirty cream and mini marshmallows, "OK you need to keep warm. Wear this as well," Michael took off his grey hoddie and placed it on top of the blanket.

Serena wasn't a psychiatrist but even she knew Astrophobia when she saw it, but also she was concerned about her blood sugar levels if she didn't know better; the reason why Jac was shaking was because her blood sugar levels were low. Jac stood up wanting to get away from being crowded but as she walked away she suddenly went light headed and dizzy then the world went black.

"Oh my god," Mary-Claire put Cassidy back into her buggy and ran over, she checked her pulse and then looked at Jonny, "Don't just stand there!"

"Has anyone got a blood sugar monitor?" Serena asked and Gemma's mum dug into her bag.

Gina and Imogen walked onto the stage, "How she doing?" Gina asked.

Serena was certain it was down to Jac's blood sugar so she took a fresh pin and pricked Jac's finger then read her blood sugar, "As I suspected she's hypoglycaemic 2.5mm," Serena then heard Jac coming round, "Jac it's OK."

"My baby," Jac shot up and she felt dizzy and Serena grabbed her arms, "My baby…is she OK!"

"Jac calm down," Serena ordered and Jac then started crying again, "Jac calm down it's OK."

Jonny knelt down next to her and then thunder rumbled and Jac tensed up, "Jac your blood sugar levels are low," Jonny said, "That's why you passed out...have you been eating?"

"Yes," Jac answered and Mary-Claire ran to get some water and also a bar of chocolate, "I don't know what happened."

"You were cold and shaking so we tried to warmed you up, and then you want down like a sack of potatoes," Michael explained and Mary-Claire came back with water and the galaxy chocolate bar, "Right eat this please."

"Have you had an episode like this before?" Jonny asked.

"No," Jac shook her head and sipped the water, "Just stop fussing OK."

"Can you stand up?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Jac stood up slowly a little wobbly and Jonny grabbed onto her arms, "I'm fine."

"Eat the chocolate Ms Naylor," Mary-Claire suggested, "Please." Outside the storm was getting worse rain was pounding heavy against the windows and roofs, thunder rumbled and lightning struck again, "Cassidy it's OK," Mary-Claire said the crying toddler, "Where's Keela?"

"Bathroom why?" Ciara asked.

"Is she going to leave me with Cassidy all night?" Mary-Claire asked and she took Cassidy out of her pram, "Because I can't have her all night."

"We're here until the fourth of January so you won't be with her all the time," Ciara explained, "Don't worry Womb-mate it's fine…"

Jonny sat Jac down on the chair next to Adrienne, "Are you OK?" Eleanor asked Jac.

"I'm fine," Jac replied kindly.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny please…as much as I know you're being kind…please stop fussing," Jac begged and Jonny smiled lightly and nodded, "Could you get me another hot chocolate please?"

"Of course," Jonny kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Michael," Mo said to the American, "Do you remember when we had that camping trip and we sang that bone song?"

"And Serena said, "I should hope you don't have to sing it" or something like that?" Michael asked, "Oh and Naylor got scared and fell on top of Jonny."

"And we sang Kumbaya My Lord," Mo added.

"Oh yeah," Michael laughed at the memory, "Oh and we got Hanssen to sing Dem Bones…hey," Michael's eyes lit up, "I know let's all sing songs from our countries, we've got America and nearly all of the UK countries."

"I'm in," Gina put her had up and grinned.

"Count me in too," Mary-Claire said, "You lot are joining in."

"In what?" Keela asked.

"Songs from Ireland," Mary-Claire answered, "I vote we do Níl Sén Lá."

"And also America, England and Scotland," Ciara added, "I'm up for that."

"Yeah go on then," Keela sat down and took Cassidy off Mary-Claire.

"Let me guess you're going to do Yankee Doodle?" Sacha asked Michael jokingly.

"Oh yes definitely," Michael replied sarcastically, "No I dunno what I'm going to do…I bet you Brits are going to do Land of Hope and Glory?"

"After Jonny's version?" Mo asked shocked, "I can no longer hear that without of thinking of Jac's need to urinate!" Mo yelled to Jonny who was making Jac a hot chocolate.

"Jonny sang it not me," Jac put her hands up in defence, "I called him an idiot for it."

"Oh please Michael please sing Yankee Doodle," Sacha begged.

"No way Rena gets that privilege because I call her Rena," Michael turned to his boss, "I know a song those two can sing," he winked at Serena and Edward.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Well Serena actually can sing to Satan here," Michael winked again, "'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats….I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tyres….maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

"Oh Michael that's not just for Serena," Jac called from the audience, "I bet Annalese sings that about you."

"That actually suits you," Serena said to Edward, "Apart from I threw my hair dryer at you."

"That actually did hurt," Edward admitted, "It really did."

"Aww and there was me thinking you sleeping with a blonde whore would hurt more," Serena touched her hurt and made a sarcastic pity face, "What did you expect me to do? Just forgive and forget?"

"No course not," Edward answered, "I've just never seen you that violent before…well unless you count the testicles you injured poor James and also cracked my ribs apart from that I've never seen you so angry."

Serena studied Edward's face and Edward studied hers, "Just proves doesn't it? You don't know everything about me."

"Come on I know you inside out," Edward answered back, "And don't deny it," Edward laughed and Serena rolled her eyes, "Weather's not improving…"

"Alright then if you know me what's my favourite colour, lucky number, favourite animal and what's the second language I used to be able to speak?" Serena asked of Edward.

"Your favourite colour is ocean blue, and that's because you think it's beautiful and calming, your lucky number is seven you never really knew why, your favourite animal is a cat and you had two cats called Angus and Taffy when you were younger, and your dad taught you Scottish Gaelic and you were once fluent in it," Edward answered all four questions and Serena looked at him shocked, "I remember lots about you…I remember Harvard very Ahhh!" he leant forward as Serena had hit him in the testicles, "Ahh!"

Serena stood up, smiled sweetly and walked down to Jac, "And that is how you take care of your ex."

"Ahh!" Edward was laid on the floor moving sideways in pain, "Ahh, ahhh, ahhh…I'll get you back for that," Edward whispered to himself and he got helped up by Ric and Michael.

"You alright?" Michael asked concerned, "What the hell Rena!"

"That was you?" Eleanor asked her mother, "Mum he's really in pain."

"Good," Serena giggled.

"Serena," Adrienne scolded her daughter, "You go and say sorry right now."

"What did I say?" Edward asked, "All I did was say…." he trailed off when Serena glared at him, "Ohhhhh…I see."

"What?" Michael asked.

"She doesn't want me to mention about our time at Harvard…well guess I could retell the story of how you wet yourself in theatre," Edward bent down laughing as Serena turned bright red and hid her face, "Oh I will never, ever forget your face."

"Tell us more about when she went into labour," Michael suggested, "Please."

"Oh god," Eleanor hid her face, "You're as bad as each other."

"I can tell you some parts she'll actually castrate me if I went through all of it…she worked until the end-"

"Doesn't surprise me," Ric added, "Anyone else agree that's something Serena would do?"

"Of course," Edward nodded, "Oh she didn't like it when I tried to drag her out…that was entertainment."

"You physically grabbed me," Serena argued, "I was going to go."

"Yeah right left you to your own devices you would've gone straight to your office," Edward winked and then walked down towards her, "I grabbed her by the arm like so," Edward grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up.

"Edward get off!" Serena shouted, "What the?" Serena pulled Edward off her arm.

"And she said exactly those words…you can sit down now," Edward shrugged, "Oh she came up with some amazing swear words….if I hadn't drugged her up she probably would have cried. Don't deny it," Edward said to Serena.

"Why would've she cried?" Michael asked.

"Oh well done," Serena moaned, "Go on tell them then…else they'll keep bugging me."

"Serena reacts badly to anaesthesia she gets really angry," Edward explained, "I wouldn't given it to her but she was crushing my hand and listen to this," Edward moved clawed his fingers and clicking sounds happened.

"Eww that's gross," Gabby and Eleanor said at the same time and they looked disgusted.

"That was thanks to Little Miss Potty Mouth over there," Edward explained and everyone laughed Serena was, as to be expected bright red and looked ready to go in for the kill, "I wrote down all the words she used…I can't say them because there's children but she came with some good ones," even that made Serena laugh a bit, "Ah yes she couldn't carry on in theatre so we had to wait for John Harrowman to finish off in the CTU, James regretted the day he didn't decide to go for the post of Consultant because he was the one who had to keep her calm whilst I ran to get John."

"He wasn't too happy but he really wanted to get out of theatre," Serena added.

"As well as not reacting well with anaesthesia she doesn't react well to antibiotics," Edward didn't react when Serena's glare hit him, "Makes her really ill."

"Enough about me please," Serena ordered and she stood up, "I will come back and ensure you can't have 'fun' for a lifetime," Serena raised her eyebrow.

"Oh for goodness sakes Serena," Adrienne huffed, "Can't you two just get on?"

"I thought we were getting on rather well," Serena said to her mother, "Least I'm not throwing electrical at him."

"Or arguing until you can't think about anything else to argue about," Eleanor added, "Why can't you be like this all the time."

"Serena loves Edward, Serena loves Edward," Michael sang and he didn't cower away when Serena glared at him, "Like I said earlier…give it until after this play and you will be in bed with him."

"Michael!" Gemma yelled, "My son's here."

"Yeah and Cassidy's here too," Mary-Claire added, "She's only one."

"Imagine if it was like Meet The Fockers," Michael said grinning.

Jonny returned with Jac's hot chocolate which had squirty cream and marshmallows on, "Here you go," Jonny then sat down next to Jac, "So what are we doing?"

"Well we were going to sing but we're getting back stories from these two," Gina explained, "Which has turned out to be quite entertaining."

"Singing what?" Jonny asked.

"Well we're going all around the UK and then going to America," Imogen answered, "Just leaving out Wales."

"So then Yankee Doodle when are you going to entertain us?" Serena asked Michael.

"Well I thought we'd start off with the order: England, Ireland and then Scotland…then we can travel across the Atlantic and then I can entertain you."

"Can we do Nursery Rhymes?" Sacha asked.

"Yeah let's do Nursery Rhymes," Gemma added.

"Really?" Michael asked confused, "You want to do Nursery Rhymes?"

"Yeah," Gemma nodded, "Come on Harry I bet you know a few."

"Well count me out," Serena put up her hands, "I am not doing anything like that."

"Why not Rena?" Michael asked grinning, "Come on even Ric and Malik are going to join in."

"I'm sorry?" Malik asked coughing, "Oh no, no, no, no."

"I think it's a great idea please Ms Campbell," Chantelle turned to Serena, and Chantelle was someone you couldn't say no to do, "Pleeeeease."

"Oh fine," Serena threw her hands in the air, "As long as their old ones not these new ones."

Ric and Malik agreed only because it was Chantelle, "Alright so England give us your best."

"Everyone know London Bridge?" Serena asked and everyone nodded, "Ms Naylor you start us off."

"I'm sorry?" Jac asked, "No…no, no and no, sorry wrong number I refuse."

"Hey Jac I'm doing this so do you," Jonny said and then he put on a puppy dog face, "For me?"

"Fine," Jac huffed, "London Bridge is broken down, broken down, broken down, London Bridge is broken down My Fair Lady."

Serena: Build it up with and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay My Fair Lady."

Malik: Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away, wood and clay will wash away, My Fair Lady.

Harry and Gemma: Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, build it up with bricks and mortar, My Fair Lady.

Chantelle: Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay, bricks and mortar will not stay, My Fair Lady.

Edward, Ric and Elliot: Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel My Fair Lady.

Zorsia, Chrissie and Sacha: Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow My Fair Lady 

All: Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, My Fair Lady. Silver and hold will be stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, My Fair Lady. Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night, set a man to watch all night, My Fair Lady. Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep, suppose the man should fall asleep My Fair Lady. Give him a pipe to smoke all night, smoke all night, smoke all night, give him a pipe to smoke all night, My Fair Lady.

"Memories of Primary School," Harry said laughing, "Right give it up for the beautiful Carter sisters."

"You were about to say Paddy's weren't you?" Gemma whispered.

"Yep ah but I stopped myself," Harry laughed.

All four together: There once were two cats of Kilkenny,  
Each thought there was one cat too many,  
So they fought and they fit,  
And they scratched and they bit,  
Till, excepting their nails  
And the tips of their tails,  
Instead of two cats, there weren't any.  
"Hey that was hardly anything compared to ours," Harry argued.

"Not our fault you Brits make things difficult for yourselves," Keela bit back, "I'm not like Mary-Claire I bite back."

"Not fair," Harry huffed and the Irishwomen all laughed, "Not funny."

"Oh but it is," Keela argued back, "Right take it away Scotland."

"Ours is more of a song," Jonny admitted, "Hope that's OK."

"As long as you have ago it doesn't matter," Serena said.

"Right then," Jonny said and then the three siblings cleared their throats.

"Dance tae yer daddy,  
Ma bonnie laddie,  
Dance tae yer daddy, ma bonnie lamb!  
An ye'll get a fishie  
In a little dishie,  
Ye'll get a fishie, whan the boat comes hame.

Dance tae yer daddy,  
Ma bonnie laddie,  
Dance tae yer daddy, ma bonnie lamb!  
An ye'll get a coatie,  
An a pair o' breekies,  
Ye'll get a whippie, an a soople Tam.  
"How was that?" Jonny asked Jac.

"Very good," Jac said.

"Right Yankee Doodle your go," Serena ordered the American, "We've done our part."

"Right this one gives you lot a chance to join in," Michael explained, "It's very well known."

Michael cleared his throat and then laughed a little unable to keep a straight face.

Old Macdonald had a farm, ee-i-ee-i-o  
And on that farm he had some chicks, ee-i-ee-i-o  
With a cluck, cluck here, a cluck, cluck there  
Loud as they could be  
And when those chicks got out of line  
Chicken fricasse  
With a cluck, cluck here, a cluck, cluck there  
Loud as they could be  
And when those chicks got out of line  
Chicken fricasse

Well, Old Macdonald had a farm, ee-i-ee-i-o  
And on that farm he had some cows, ee-i-ee-i-o  
With a moo, moo here, a moo, moo there  
Cattle everywhere  
And when those cows got out of line  
Hamburger, medium rare  
With a moo, moo here, a moo, moo there  
Cattle everywhere  
And when those cows got out of line  
Hamburger, medium rare

Ohh, Well, Old Macdonald had a farm, ee-i-ee-i-o  
And on that farm he had some pigs, ee-i-ee-i-o  
With an oink, oink here, an oink, oink there  
Pigs everywhere in sight  
And when those pigs got out of line  
Pork and beans at night  
With an oink, oink here, an oink, oink there  
Pigs everywhere in sight  
And when those pigs got out of line  
Pork and beans at night

Well I'm goona have a farm one day, ee-i-e-i-o  
And I'll do things McDonalds way, ee-i-e-i-o  
With a cluck, cluck here, a cluck, cluck there  
A moo, moo here, a moo, moo there  
An oink, oink here, an oink, oink there  
And I can promise you  
If those animals ever get out of line  
We'll have a mulligan stew  
How about you?

"Well thanks for joining in," Michael said sounding disappointed, "Sung by Elvis Presley that version."

"Sorry it was more entertaining hearing you sing it," Jac said and she grinned, "Anyway enough nursery rhymes there's a play to be finished one act left!"

"Right then Old Macdonald," Sacha said putting his arm around Michael and Michael put his arm around Sacha, "I need to return to my ghostly form and you need to go see Edward."

"Enjoy act five guys then the real fun will begin," Michael and the rest of the cast followed, "Let's go take down Satan!"

"Oh I done that a long time ago," Serena whispered to Jac and Jac laughed, "If you ever want to talk…I've been there remember."

"Thanks," Jac smiled and Serena walked off, "Who would've thought she reacted badly to antibiotics…oh by the way Jonny Mac," Jac then grinned, "When the weather clears up can you go to Burger King and order a Jonny Mac!" Jac burst out laughing and Jonny ruffled her hair, "Oh come it's funny…right don't you think Jonny Mac sounds like something you order?" Jac asked the rest of the audience.

"Gina Mac," Jonny said, "Sounds like a burger."

"Immie Mac," Gina added, "Sounds like a sauce or something…anyway come on you need to take down Satan apparently."

"There is a reason he's called Satan," Jac said, "But you'll have to ask Serena," Jac winked and then Jonny, Gina and Imogen joined the others, "Lady Macduff has to take it easy."

**A/N: Very random chapter I am sorry haha but I hope you enjoyed it anyway haha**

**xxx**


	14. Act Five

**A/N: I started writing this and then I got watching Braveheart for the second time wow the soundtrack especially at the very end! Never felt un-proud to be British in my life Christ we were so horrible and sadistic. Takes a lot to make me cry and even on films I rarely cry unless it's The Lion King but anyway the ending I had a lump in my throat, because they won their land and defeated the English but the music playing it just sends shivers. Checkout the soundtrack it's beautiful probably one of my favourite soundtracks of all time. Anyway here's act five the final act. There's gonna be some mischief and mayhem on this one. **

**To answer jacnaylor1998's question I'm making a guess on 8 months pregnant here she's due in January so yeah 8 months not really sure how long that is in weeks but I hope that helps (: **

**I know that Braveheart isn't historically correct well I read somewhere it isn't but I really like the film haha so there's a few mentions of it in here.**

"Can't believe it's Act Five already," Jonny said and he sat down, "Do you think Jac will be OK?" he asked Mo concerned.

"Of course it's Jac," Mo answered and she smiled, "Knew it wouldn't take Serena long to admit she loves him…did you hear their old married couple argument?" Mo asked laughing.

"Aye like Michael said give it some time they'll be making love by the time this play is finished," Jonny answered and then Mo and himself burst into laughter, "Can you imagine if they got together?" He hit her arm.

"I'm sure a lot of people have said that about us," Jac came walking in finally feeling strong enough to act again, "Anyway those two are a loooong way from getting back together."

"How do you know?" Jonny asked.

"Because," Jac started, "Serena has more brains than that…once a cheat always a…." Jac trailed off not wanting to say the next bit, she hadn't been very faithful and she did not want to make Jonny think she was going to cheat again.

"You OK?" Jonny asked concerned about why she had suddenly gone quiet, "Jac?"

"She just has more brains than that," Jac stated she then saw Jonny from the corner of her eye reaching over, "Jonny?"

"Shh," he placed a finger to his lips and snuck his sister's phone out of her bag, "I'm a wee bit bored let's do some messing."

"Jonny," Mo pulled him back and looked at him like he was mad, "Are you crazy?! She'll go nuts at you."

"It's Gina she goes mad at me anyway," Jonny sat back and pulled up her texts, "She really should learn to lock her phone…right," he scrolled down her contacts until he found her boyfriend's ID, "Right let's have some fun."

"Jonny you are crazy," Jac said to her boyfriend, "She will kill you…Coccyx pain or no Coccyx pain I reckon."

"Aye well it's around Christmas time it's around the time we normally fight so," Jonny tilted his head, "Doesn't really matter right…shall I cause some mischief or shall I make him want her more?" Jonny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Leave us out," Mo placed her hands on the top of her thighs, "She'll floor you Jonny..."

"Yes I know but it's a wee bit of fun come on," Jonny looked at Mo and Jac was Jonny really wanting to wind his sister up? "Pleeease."

"Jonny you're acting like a child," Jac stated, "What happens when she finds out? And you're on the ground because she's trying to get revenge…and your Coccyx gets further injured."

"I'll take the risk," Jonny grinned and texted William: _I'm sorry I can't come see you I hope you're OK xxxxx_

"That's us gone," Jac and Mo stood up and walked away Gina and Imogen were sat in the audience watching the scene between the doctor played by Sacha, the gentlewoman played by Chantelle who wanted to join in and soon to be Lady Macbeth. Gina completely unaware what Jonny was doing.

_Doctor: __I have two nights watched with you but can perceive no truth in your report. When was it she last walked?_

_Gentlewoman__: Since his majesty went into the field, I have seen her rise from her bed, throw her nightgown upon her, unlock her closet, take forth paper, fold it, write upon 't, read it, afterwards seal it, and again return to bed; yet all this while in a most fast sleep._

_Doctor: __A great perturbation in nature, to receive at once the benefit of sleep, and do the effects of watching. In this slumbery agitation, besides her walking and other actual performances, what, at any time, have you heard her say?_

_Gentlewoman: That, sir, which I will not report after her._

_Doctor: You may to me, and 'tis most meet you should._

_Gentlewoman: Neither to you nor any one, having no witness to confirm my speech. _Serena entered onto the stage holding a candle. _Gentlewoman: Lo you, here she comes. This is her very guise; and, upon my life, fast asleep. Observe her, stand close._

_Doctor: How came by the light?_

_Gentlewoman: Why, it stood by her. She has light by her continually. 'Tis her command._

_Doctor: You see her eyes open_

_Gentlewoman: Ay, but their sense is stuck._

_Doctor: What is it she does now? Look, how she rubs her hands._

_Gentlewoman: It is an accustomed action with her to seem thus washing her hands. I have known her continue in this a quarter of an hour._

_Lady Macbeth: Yet here's a spot._

_Doctor: Hark! She speaks. I will set down what comes from her, to satisfy my remembrance the more strongly._

Serena rubbed her hands together _Lady Macbeth: Out, damned spot! Out, I say!—One, two. Why, then, 'tis time to do 't. Hell is murky!—Fie, my lord, fie! A soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account?—Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him._

Sacha looked around trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, _Doctor: Do you mark that?_

_Lady Macbeth__: The thane of Fife had a wife. Where is she now?—What, will these hands ne'er be clean?—No more o' that, my lord, no more o' that. You mar all with this starting._

Sacha looked at Serena walked over to her _Doctor: __Go to, go to. You have known what you should not._

_Gentlewoman: She has spoke what she should not, I am sure of that. Heaven knows what she has known._

Serena walked around pretending to be sleepwalking and unaware, _Lady Macbeth: Here's the smell of the blood still. All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_Doctor: __What a sigh is there! The heart is sorely charged._

_Gentlewoman: I would not have such a heart in my bosom for the dignity of the whole body._

_Doctor: Well, well, well,_

_Gentlewoman: Pray god it be sir._

_Doctor: This disease is beyond my practice. Yet I have known those which have walked in their sleep who have died holily in their beds._

Meanwhile Jonny was still texting Gina's boyfriend, "Mo read this," Jonny gave her the phone.

_I miss you to my darling I cannot wait to see you the snow's been causing chaos here xxxxx_

_Aww hope it settles so it can go xxxx Once I'm able to get back we can warm each other up ;) xxxx_

_I look forward to it my love ;) we can make up for lost time xxxx_

_Indeed xxxx_

_Brits been complaining about the weather? Xxxx_

_Too much xxxxx _

_Don't surprise me wait until the weather passes onto England rain I reckon xxxx_

_Already got a storm here don't worry when I'm back we can make up for lost time xxxx_

_Aye we will xxx_

_Best go now bye my love xxxxxxx_

_Love you lots and lots xxxxxxxxxxx_

"That's all you got?" Mo asked shaking her head, "What happened to dirty and stuff?"

"You were against it not long ago," Jonny argued to his best friend who grinned.

"Let me take care of this," Mo winked and Jonny walked over and sat down next to her.

_Be sure to wear nothing under your kilt when I'm back I want easy access xxxxxx_

"Mo she wouldn't say that," Jonny went to snatch the phone but Mo pressed send, "MO!" Jonny shouted making everyone in the back room look at him, "Nice one."

"What you want to wind her up right?" Mo asked and then the phone vibrated, "Oh what's it say," she taped the phone and it lit up again.

_Are you drunk?! Xxxxx_

_No just horny ;) xxxx_

"Mo!" Jonny went to snatch the phone but Mo held her arm up and Jonny landed face first into her lap, he sat up and looked very annoyed, "Mo she wouldn't so that."

"What are you two doing?" Jac and she snatched the phone, "Oh you're in trouble the pair of you…oh he's answered."

_Can't do anything about that yet I'm afraid but I'll be sure to keep my below parts warm for you ;) xxxx_

_I know you will ;) you always do xxxx _"Alright stop now," Jonny ordered, "She'll kill of us now…oh god," he buried his face in his hands, "He's going to be expecting her to want to you know."

"You said you wanted to wind her up," Jac shrugged.

_Sure you're not drunk? ;) xxxx_

_Drunk on love ;) I love you xxxx _

_You're drunk Georgina Maconie I can tell ;) xxxxx_

_Oh I'm drunk alright drunk on the love you give me xxxxxx_

"OK stop now," Jonny begged, "Please she'll kill me she won't hurt you two."

"You started it," Jac threw him back the phone and Jonny caught it in his hands, "We just carried on."

"I'm so dead," Jonny buried his hands in his face again.

"Won't be that bad…least she won't behead you like the Brits did during Braveheart," Mo shrugged.

Serena and Sacha came through to the backstage just finishing their scene, "What you three looking so guilty about?" Serena asked she blew out the candle and set it down on the tiled ground.

"I've only seen Braveheart once," Jac said.

"I've seen it numerous of times thanks to Jonny Mac," Mo said to Jac and Jac laughed, "I'm being serious and every time I see the end well…I get emotional."

"Really?" Jac asked frowning how could anyone cry at films?

"Yeah…I have it on Netflix I'll let you watch it," Mo dug into her rucksack and pulled out her white iPad which had a neon purple case with white spots on, "Seriously you'll feel un-proud to be British by the time this is done."

"Watch it with me then," Jac pulled out of her headphones from her bag and gave Mo the right earphone.

_Epic beauty: cobalt mountains beneath a glowering purple sky fringed with pink, as if the clouds were a lid too small for the earth; a cascading landscape of boulders shrouded in deep green grass; and the blue lochs, reflecting the sky._

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret watching this?" Jac asked Mo.

"It's a brilliant film but it shows the English in a bad light," Mo explained, "Soundtrack gives me shivers."

"Yeah I just got one," Jac explained as the main title music started. Jonny was too busy trying to fix the mess Jac and Mo had made to wonder what they were watching.

"Jonny Maconie why do you look very guilty?" Michael asked, "Oh dear," Michael noticed what he had done, "Been playing a game of text the boyfriend?"

"Aye," Jonny answered and he locked the phone then looked at Michael, "Jac and Mo made it worse…now my sister's boyfriend thinks they're going to have lots of sex when she gets back."

Michael burst out laughing and Sacha overheard what had been said, "I'm sorry? How do you know?" Sacha asked and he sat down.

"Because Jac and Mo cooked it up," Jonny answered and he slipped the phone back into her sister's bag, "I am so dead…and when I mean dead I mean she won't care if I have a sore Coccyx or not."

"Shouldn't mess with your big sister then," Michael said.

"I was only having a laugh…those two took it too far," Jonny defended himself and looked at Jac and Mo.

"Well of course it's full of Scots!" Jac yelled making everyone jump and giving her weird looks "This is the King of England?"

"Yes," Mo answered, "Not nice."

"I have a question are the Scots wearing underwear in this?" Jac asked.

"Nope," Mo answered grinning, "You'll find out during the first battle."

"What are they watching?" Sacha asked.

"Judging by Jac yelling 'Of course it's full of Scots' and then the quote about underwear…I'd say it's Braveheart," Michael answered.

"Don't the Irish turn on the English too in this film?" Michael asked and Sacha nodded, "Not very popular."

"Considering Longshanks was hoping to take the crown for himself and he was hardly a nice guy…no wonder they rebelled," Sacha laughed, "I'd rebel."

Ric was on stage with Malik who was playing Angus, Gina realised she hadn't checked her phone in a while and went backstage to check it.

"Piss off!" Jac shouted and Mo locked at her shocked, "I'm sorry he's making it sound like it's OK to…well…urmm," Jac looked down as she remembered what Alan Clooney tried to do to her, she was not proud right now; the English were being put it politely horrible to the Scots and she saw why they rebelled, "Anyway good on William for hitting him across the head."

"Very PTBB," Mo said and Jac looked confused, "Proud to be British."

"Are you right now?" Jac asked annoyed.

"No course not," Mo answered, "Hey shall we take our frustrations out on Edward?" Mo asked and Jac laughed, "Just throw something at him each time the film Edward does wrong…he'll be covered in bruises."

"Yes fight back!" Jac shouted, "Fight back the Brits," Mo laughed at how Jac was enjoying watching those of her home country be brutally injured and killed.

"Will you be quiet!" Harry yelled, "Some of us are trying to listen to the play…oh hey Gina," Harry said eyeing her up.

"Ouch that had to hurt!" Mo said as one of the massive poles went into an Englishman's stomach, "And that," Mo commented as another got punched in the gut.

"That'll need assistance," Jac smirked, "Remind me to never mess with Jonny," Jac joked.

"JONNY MACONIE!" Gina yelled and Jonny got off his seat as fast as his sore back would let him, he ran up on stage and Gina ran after him, "Oh no you don't!" she pushed him to the ground.

"My back you ee-jit!" Jonny yelled at his older sister, "Ah get off," Jonny grabbed Gina's hand and tried to stop her from fighting him.

"Right off you get," Edward ran onto the stage and pulled Gina off Jonny, she tried to run forward but he grabbed her back, "Oh no you don't."

"What's going on?" Mo took the earphone out of her ear and Jac mirrored, "Shit I think Gina found her phone."

"Oh god," Jac stood up and her and Mo dashed onto the stage, "It was us!" Jac yelled, "OK it was us," Jac pointed to herself and Mo, "Did you pause the film?" Jac asked in a whisper.

"Yep," Mo answered, "It was us OK…Jonny's innocent Jonny Mac," Mo ran over to her best friend, "Can you stand up?"

"Aye…just help me will you?" Jonny held out his hand and Mo slowly pulled him up, "Well congratulations I think you've managed too really hurt my Coccyx."

"Why did you do that?" Gina yelled at Mo, "And get your hands off me," Gina pulled away from Edward, "You have got some explaining to do," Gina growled at Jonny.

"You have some explaining to do if you think pushing someone who has injured their back is OK!" Jac yelled at Jonny's older sister, "You could've seriously injured him."

"Well he's fine," Gina folded her arms, "Excuse me I have to clear up the mess you three made."

"It was us!" Mo and Jac yelled together.

"It's got Jonny written all over this plan," Gina pushed past Mo and then sat in the changing room called up William.

"Wow," Zorsia said who was stood in the doorway, "Now that's what I call woman power."

"No it's called stupidity now if you excuse myself and Mo we have a film to watch," Jac walked away and Mo followed, "Oh wait," Jac walked up to Edward and kicked him in the knee, "That's for wanting rid of the Scots! Well not you personally but you're the closest we get to an Edward to blame….so just stop."

Edward rubbed his knee and then looked up at the angry looking red head, "Why me?!"

"Need something to do whilst waiting," Jac shrugged.

"What so you kicked me?" Edward asked.

"No we're watching Braveheart and just to let you know…each time King Edward does something bad," Jac smirked at Edward, "I'll find something to hurt you with."

"Wait until the end if you're anything like me I was crying…then again I was pregnant," Mo said to Jac, "Seriously I was in tears ask Jonny."

"Yes well I don't cry at films," Jac said.

"It's the music that's all and the drama," Mo and Jac then smiled at Edward and walked away, they walked to find Gina looking very annoyed, "You sit down I'll sort this."

"No we done this we sort it," Jac answered back and they sat down on each sides of Gina, "Have we made a mess of your urmm current status?" Jac asked almost sounding concerned.

"Nope but you've really pissed me off," Gina answered, "Is Jonny going to be OK?" Gina asked now sounding concerned.

"He'll be fine just not a smart thing to do though," Mo scolded her even though she was younger than Gina, but she was a medical professional and she knew how serious back injuries were.

"Why were you crying at the end?" Jac asked changing the subject.

"You'll find out right if you excuse us Gina we have a film to finish," Mo stood up.

"Are you seriously going to hit Edward every time the character does as you put it, something wrong?" Gina asked curiously.

"Yeah he's going to be bruised by the time this film is done," Jac slid down the wall with Mo next to her and they put the earphones back in, Mo unlocked her iPad and then they began to watch the film again, "Advantage of not being a main character…I get time to watch films."

Back on stage everyone was getting back into their characters, "Remind me to never get on the wrong side of Naylor," Michael said grinning, "What was that about?" Michael asked Edward.

"Braveheart," Edward answered still rubbing his knee, "I think…anyway let's go before we get yelled at by Jonny."

"Maconie you OK?" Michael noticed Jonny looking in pain, and he slid down the wall,"Jonny?" Michael ran over and tried to help him up, but each time Jonny couldn't move.

"Don't think so," Jonny answered his back was really painful, he was getting shooting pains down his legs and his hips and buttocks were aching.

"Jonny Mac," Imogen ran over and knelt down beside her brother, "Are you OK?"

"No," Jonny whispered and he leant his head on his sister's upper arm, "I don't think I can carry on."

"She's actually hurt you hasn't she?" Elliot asked concerned for the Scottish nurse who he got on well with, "Right let's get him sat down with some pain killers and we'll see it from there."

"Ah!" Jonny yelled; Gina, Jac and Mo all heard, "No, no, no," he yelled and slid back down, "Ah!" Jonny slid down the wall again and breathed in.

"Jonny!" Jac ran over to him and knelt down, "Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK to you?!" Jonny yelled at his pregnant girlfriend but then he felt really guilty, "Sorry it's just…ahhh it hurts."

"You think this hurts…I'm going to be having a baby soon and that means hours of pain," Jac laughed and Jonny did too, "So don't start with me on pain…you've survived a Pneumphorax at eight years old Jonny," Jac whispered in his ear, "I've had one and it hurts I know so please don't complain about this."

"You're acting like I'm dying," Jonny said to Jac.

"Jonny you've got a back injury I'm worried OK," Jac wrapped her arms around him, "The final act and so far Lady Macduff has collapsed, she's kicked Macbeth in the knee and Macduff is trying to stand up…who agrees this has to be the worst play ever?" Jac laughed.

"Aye," they all agreed having got used to saying aye during the rehearsals, "We used adapt this England," Jac said jokingly.

"Doesn't sound right with an English accent," Mo added, "Just like wee doesn't either."

"Right Nurse Maconie," Elliot said clapping his hands, "How are we going to move you?"

"Jonny I'm really sorry," Gina said running over and she knelt down in front of him, "I'm sorry."

"Do anymore of this you'll be as bad as the McIntyre kids," Jonny said and he held out his hand, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

"Aye," Gina said.

"If Jonny's staying here so am I," Jac said and she slid down the wall, "Mo whilst you're up we have a film to finish watching."

"Yes we do I'll get my iPad," Mo said and she went to get the iPad.

"Right let's continue this play," Michael said rubbing his hands together, "I want to help take down Macbeth."

"Whilst we watch the Scots kick the English's arses," Mo said she couldn't remember if she was going to be on more or not, she had seen the film numerous of times but Jac obviously didn't want to watch it alone so she watched it with Jac.

"I seem to remember you cried when we watched it at the pictures," Edward whispered to Serena and Serena looked at Edward confused, "Remember you said something like, "the Brits were so awful back then!""

"Shut up," Serena said and she went red remembering the cinema night very well, she was five months pregnant and her emotions were all over the place. Edward and Serena had wanted to go see it and at the very end Edward felt Serena's hand squeeze his and she was in tears, he was confused at first then it clicked to him. Her dad had clued her up on everything Scotland and he hadn't been gone a year yet, so he realised why she was upset it reminded her of her dad, "I was not crying I had dust in my eye."

"You were crying," Edward done something he instantly regretted as he walked away he slapped her bum, he then ran off as he felt Serena's glare hit him.

"You crossed a liiiine," Jac said to Edward, "Watch it I'm still gonna hurt you."

"I curse my parents for calling me Edward!" Edward yelled and that got everyone laughing, "It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is," Serena said to herself and laughed, "This is going to be fun."

"Yes it will be," Ric said and he squeezed Serena's shoulder, "Not long now until you die and Macbeth."

"Glad to know you'll like me dead," Serena raised her eyebrow, "Right let's get this over and done with…come on," Serena clapped her hands, "Chop, chop."

Everyone apart from Jonny who was physically unable to move, Jac who wanted to be near Jonny and Mo who was having to stay to watch Braveheart with Jac, went backstage.

"Well this is fun," Jonny said stretching his legs out, "What scene you on?" Jonny asked Jac and Mo.

"Where they're at a wedding thing and the….oh no here come the English," Jac answered and stopped as she watched carefully at the screen.

"Are we going to get a running commentary?" Mo asked as much as she had seen the film already, she didn't want a running commentary.

Ric returned onto the stage with Malik ready to restart their scene again, since it had been interrupted by two certain Scots fighting on stage.

_Lennox: __The English power is near, led on by Malcolm, his uncle Siward and the good Macduff. Revenges burn in them, for their dear causes would to the bleeding and the grim alarm excite the mortified man._

_Angus:__Near Birnam Wood shall we well meet them; that way are they coming._

_Lennox: __Who knows if Donalbain be with his brother?_

_Angus: __For certain, sir, he is not. I have a file of all the gentry. There is Siward's son, and many unrough youths that even now protest their first of manhood._

_Lennox: __What does the tyrant?_

_Angus: __Great Dunsinane he strongly fortifies. Some say he's mad, others that lesser hate him do call it valiant fury. But, for certain, he cannot buckle his distempered cause within the belt of rule._

_Lennox: __Now does he feel his secret murders sticking on his hands. Now minutely revolts upbraid his faith-breach. Those he commands move only in command, nothing in love. Now does he feel his title hang loose about him, like a giant's robe upon a dwarfish thief._

_Angus: __Who then shall blame his pestered senses to recoil and start, when all that is within him does condemn itself for being there?_

_Lennox: Well, march we on, to give obedience where 'tis truly owed. Meet we the medicine of the sickly weal, and with him pour we in our country's purge each drop of us._

_Angus: Or so much as it needs, to dew the sovereign flower and drown the weeds. Make we our march towards Birnam._

"Do we have to?" Malik asked Jonny.

"Aye," Jonny answered.

"Fine," Malik and Ric marched off going red as they did, "What are you two watching?" Malik asked.

"Braaaveheaaaart," Jac said in a long drawn tone hoping Malik would go away, "Who's on next?" Jac asked Mo; she didn't know why she was getting along with Mo, pregnancy had softened her in a slight way she even wanted to help Zorsia to try and be a surgeon well she dissembled the skeleton and then waited to see if she would actually reassemble.

"Macbeth's on next," Mo answered.

Backstage Edward finished getting ready for his scene and Sacha was going to be the servant. Edward walked onto the stage receiving a glare; no doubt King Edward I of England had just done something bad.

_Macbeth: Bring me no more reports. Let them fly all. Till Birnam Wood remove to Dunsinane I cannot taint with fear. What's the boy Malcolm? Was he not born of woman? The spirits that know all mortal consequences have pronounced me thus: "Fear not, Macbeth. No man that's born of woman shall e'er have power upon thee." Then fly, false thanes, and mingle with the English epicures. The mind I sway by and the heart I bear shall never sag with doubt nor shake with fear._

Sacha walked onto the stage and walked over to Edward, Edward jumped in fright.

_Macbeth: The devil damn thee black, thou cream-faced loon! Where got'st thou that goose look?_

"God the English are so I can't think of a polite word!" Jac shouted.

"Jac shh!" Mo ordered as she disturbed the acts, "I think the polite word is greedy."

"No shit," Jac whispered and she carried on watching, "Ughh and we're back on the English," Jac grumbled.

"You're so patriotic Jac," Mo said sarcastically, "But I couldn't agree more," Mo then laughed quietly as one of her favourite quotes were about to come up.

"YES!" Jac yelled as William Wallace punched the Brit in the face, she had woke up Cassidy and annoyed most of the audience along with the cast who were currently on stage.

"Jac please will you be quiet," Sacha begged, "Please."

"Shh," Jac and Mo said together which made everyone roll their eyes.

"You were the one who…oh forget it," Sacha brushed it off and acted again.

_Servant: __There is ten thousand—_

_Macbeth: Geese, villain!_

_Servant: Soldiers sir._

_Macbeth: __Go, prick thy face and over-red thy fear, thou lily-livered boy. What soldiers, patch? Death of thy soul! Those linen cheeks of thine are counselors to fear. What soldiers, whey-face?_

_Servant: The English force so please you._

_Macbeth: Take thy hence!_

Sacha bowed and exited, "What the bloody hell is wrong with Jac?" Sacha asked Michael.

"She's watching Braveheart," Imogen answered instead of Michael, "And doing a running commentary I guess."

"She really don't like the English in that," Sacha laughed, "Couldn't think of a polite word apparently."

Mary-Claire walked over to them and ducked beside them, "If my sister comes in looking for me…I'm not here OK!" Mary-Claire demanded for the rest to agree.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked the young Irishwoman.

"I don't want to be the one to calm Cassidy again…thanks to Ms Naylor she woke her up," Mary-Claire explained, "Is Jonny going to be OK?"

"He'll be fine with lots of back rest," Elliot answered, "I hope."

"You hope?" Gina asked worried she hadn't meant to hurt him, she just let her anger get the better of her.

"Well he seems to be in a lot of pain, I reckon he might need to go for a CT scan…but that's if he doesn't heal with rest," Elliot explained to Gina who looked close to tears, "Please don't worry."

"Oh god I've really hurt him," Gina buried her face in her hands and Imogen looked worried too, "I didn't mean too."

"I know please don't worry," Elliot said calmly, "It'll be fine…I shouldn't have worried you."

"Listen to the doctor Jonny says he's the best surgeon in the country," Imogen said to Gina and Gina sighed heavily.

"Yeah don't worry he's fine," Mary-Claire said then she heard a familiar accent, "Oh hide me please…please," Mary-Claire ran and hid behind door.

"Any of you seen Mary-Claire?" Ciara asked.

"Yeah you're looking right at her," Harry answered and Gemma rolled her eyes, "What it's true Ciara's her identical twin sister."

"Seriously Harry," Ciara put her hands on her hips and Harry laughed, "Harry?!"

"Can I ask is it true you can speak Irish Gaelic?" Harry asked and he gave Mary-Claire enough time to slope off.

"Yes that is true," Ciara answered, "I've answered your question you answer mine."

"I think she's gone to the shop something about needing more potatoes," Harry burst into laughter and Ciara looked at him disapprovingly; Mary-Claire heard and she couldn't help it she stormed in.

"You said you'd stop that!" Mary-Claire yelled at her colleague and Harry composed himself and then Ciara stood aside Mary-Claire.

"Bloody hell that's creepy," Harry said to Gemma, "It's like…it's just hard to explain…Identical twins are just weird."

"I think their rather spectacular," Elliot mentioned, "I find it amazing how two separate people can come out looking the same."

"Pleeease Cassidy is driving me mad and Keela's popped to the shops to get nappies and milk," Ciara pouted and Mary-Claire sighed, "I'll pay you."

"Tá sé seo ridiculous!" Mary-Claire shouted angrily and she had used Irish Gaelic instead of English.

"Cén fáth? Tá a fhios agat calms sí síos le leat!" Ciara argued back and nobody had any idea what they were saying.

"Do you speak Gaelic?" Harry asked Gemma. Mary-Claire walked out and Ciara followed.

"No I don't," Gemma answered, "Though I think we're about to learn some."

"Two Irishwomen fighting this is going to be even better than when she yelled at me," Harry said grinning and Gemma rolled her eyes, "Come on it's going to be funny."

"Ná shiúlann tú ar shiúl ó dom Mary-Claire!" Ciara yelled and Mary-Claire walked on, "Mary-Claire!"Ciara caught up with her and turned her around,

"Shórtáil seo amach duit féin go bhfuil mé ar an saol!" Mary-Claire yelled.

"What the hell?" Mo asked and she paused the film, "Are they yelling what I think they're yelling in?"

"Yes I think they're yelling in Gaelic," Jac answered laughing, "This should be god I love arguments in different languages."

Orla stood up being the current oldest whilst Keela was at the shop, "What the hell?" she yelled at her two sisters.

"Éist suas Orla!" Mary-Claire and Ciara said at the same time.

"Oh a foreign language argument should be good," Edward said grinning.

"I can't stand this I've had enough," Serena grumbled how she just wanted everyone to stop shouting and to get on with it, "Right what is going on? And in English if you don't mind."

"Why is it always me?" Mary-Claire argued.

"You barely see her sorry for thinking maybe you'd want to spend time with your niece," Orla argued back.

"Ah!" Serena held her arms up to tell them all to be quiet, "If I hear anymore out of any of you that includes the Maconie trio, you'll regret the day you were all born. Capiche?"

"Aye," the three Maconie's answered.

"Yes Ms Campbell," Mary-Claire, Ciara and Orla said together, "Sorry."

"Now please can we all get along? That would make everything a lot easier," Serena walked away and left those looking very confused.

"Well she's definitely the devil in disguise," Mary-Claire said.

"I used to say that," Edward said out loud and covered his mouth, but then he realised how it was actually him who was the devil.

"Actually I think you'll find Edward it's Satan in Disguise for you," Serena called from the backstage, _"I saw Satan laughing with delight the day the music died."_

"_So come on Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack Flash sat on a candlestick," _Mo sang and Jac glared_, _"Sorry."

"_Bye, bye, Miss American Pie drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry," _Michael added from backstage.

…

Five minutes later Edward finished his scene and then looked at Jonny, "Urmm Jonny you're on," Edward said and Jonny looked at him like he was crazy, "Know anyone who can take over?"

"No need," Mr Maconie stood up and walked up to the stage, "I've got it."

Mo and Jac laughed as William Wallace said to the English Lord "_Were they dressed like this? Actually, it was more like 50. Make it quick._

"You two finished yet?" Mr Maconie asked Jac and Mo and they nodded, "Good right let's get this over and done with."

Ric, Arthur and Michael also Malik entered onto the stage again marching, "I feel ridiulus," Ric said to Michael.

"I know," Michael agreed.

_Malcolm: __Cousins, I hope the days are near at hand that chambers will be safe._

_Angus: We doubt it nothing._

_Lennox: What wood is this before us?_

_Ross: The wood of Birnam._

_Malcolm: Let every soldier hew him down a bough and bear 't before him. Thereby shall we shadow. The numbers of our host and make discovery err in report of us._

_Ross: It shall be done_

_Lennox: We learn no other but the confident tyrant keeps still in Dunsinane and will endure our setting down before 't._

_Malcolm:__'Tis his main hope: For, where there is advantage to be given, both more and less have given him the revolt, and none serve with him but constrainèd things whose hearts are absent too._

_Macduff_: _Let our just censures attend the true event, and put we on industrious soldiership._

_Lennox: The time approaches that will with due decision make us know what we shall say we have and what we owe. Thoughts speculative their unsure hopes relate, but certain issue strokes must arbitrate. Towards which, advance the war._

They exited whilst Edward re-entered onto the stage along with Harry who would play Seyton something they found highly amusing, "Mate sure you don't want to swap roles?" Harry asked laughing.

"No I quite like playing Macbeth thank you," Edward answered.

_Macbeth: Hang out our banners on the outward walls. The cry is still "They come!" Our castle's strength will laugh a siege to scorn. Here let them lie till famine and the ague eat them up. Were they not forced with those that should be ours, we might have met them dareful, beard to beard, and beat them backward home._

Gemma stood by the door and cried.

_Macbeth: What is that noise?_

_Seyton: It is the cry of a woman, my good Lord._ Harry exited for a short second.

_Macbeth: I have almost forgot the taste of fears. The time has been my senses would have cooled to hear a night-shriek, and my fell of hair would at a dismal treatise rouse and stir as life were in 't. I have supped full with horrors. Direness, familiar to my slaughterous thoughts cannot once start me._

Harry reappeared.

_Macbeth_: _Wherefore was that cry?_

_Seyton: The queen my lord is dead._

_Macbeth: She should have died hereafter. There would have been a time for such a word. Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day to the last syllable of recorded time, and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing._

Enter Michael a messenger.

_Macbeth:Thou comest to use thy tongue; thy story quickly._

_Messenger: Gracious my lord, I should report that which I say I saw, but know not how to do 't._

_Macbeth: Well, say, sir._

_Messenger: As I did stand my watch upon the hill, I looked toward Birnam, and anon methought the wood began to move._

_Macbeth: Liar and slave!_

_Messenger: Let me endure your wrath, if 't be not so. Within this three mile may you see it coming; I say, a moving grove._

_Macbeth: If thou speak'st false, upon the next tree shall thou hang alive till famine cling thee. If thy speech be sooth, I care not if thou dost for me as much. I pull in resolution and begin to doubt th' equivocation of the fiend that lies like truth. "Fear not, till Birnam wood do come to Dunsinane"; and now a wood comes toward Dunsinane.—Arm, arm, and out!— if this which he avouches does appear, there is nor flying hence nor tarrying here. I 'gin to be aweary of the sun, and wish th' estate o' th' world were now undone.— ring the alarum-bell!—Blow, wind! Come, wrack! At least we'll die with harness on our back._

Edward exited with Michael meanwhile Jac and Mo were still watching Braveheart and were now one hour into the film, at the part where the English trapped the rebels, "I want to shout English you knows," Jac whispered to Mo.

"Join the club…god it really does show us in a bad light, never really noticed it because I mostly sit in silence with Jonny but with you it's like…wow how bad were we?" Mo said to Jac.

"Arrogant, greedy, bastards," Jac whispered, "That's what we were…ha I can imagine him saying, "Woo hoo up here…come and get us British," Jac said and Mo burst into silent laughter, "Oh I really am a English patriot."

"Might need to make you my new Braveheart watch mate…we seem to know how to take the mickey out of the Britties," Mo said and they cracked into laughter, "I call that one."

"Whatever," Jac clicked the play button again.

The lights dimmed and all you could see was the light from the iPad: Michael and Jonny's dad entered onto the stage along with some of the other cast to make an army.

_Malcolm: Now near enough. Your leafy screens throw down, and show like those you are.—You, worthy uncle, shall, with my cousin, your right-noble son, lead our first battle. Worthy Macduff and we shall take upon 's what else remains to do, according to our order._

_Macduff: Make all our trumpets speak; give them all breath, those clamorous harbingers of blood and death._

They exited.

Sounds of battle and trumpets happened Finn now a little bit scared went under the table, and Cassidy was now with Mary-Claire who decided to give in.

"What the hell?" Jac exclaimed, "What's an Irishman doing there?" Jac asked and she got a few disapproving looks off the Carter's, "What? There's an Irishman here."

"Insane Irish," Mo whispered and Jac giggled, "Yeah that's his friend leave him alone!"

"Will you two shut up?!" The audience yelled and even though it was entertaining how they just wanted the play to get on.

"And they say I'm hormonal?" Jac shook her head and Mo and Jac got their phones out and wrote on the notes app.

_Ouch that looks painful! – Jac_

_I know but lmao you pissed off the Carter's oh I love this music! – Mo_

_I nearly went to Stirling Univeristy – Jac_

_Why didn't you? – Mo_

_Didn't meet the grades – Jac_

_Oh well you became a doctor anyway – Mo_

_I don't think they have underwear on under those :s – Jac_

_Just wait you'll find out – Mo_

_Oh shit here we come again – Jac_

_Ouch those look painful – Mo_

_Ikr bloody hell there's loads! What?! Are they crazy! – Jac_

_William Wallace to the save the day ;) – Mo_

_Is this the Freedom speech scene? – Jac_

_Yep – Mo_

_English are too many fight us! – Jac_

_Jesus Jac what's wrong with you? – Mo_

_We're horrible in this :'( - Jac_

_I can only picture Jonny during this Freedom speech, there's a scene where I want you to picture Jonny OK?- Mo_

_What scene is that? And what does that Alba thing mean? – Jac_

_Kilts and picture him as Mel Gibson OK'? and Scotland something – Mo_

Alarms sounded and Jonny's dad entered back onto the stage,

_Macduff: That way the noise is. Tyrant, show thy face! If thou beest slain, and with no stroke of mine, my wife and children's ghosts will haunt me still. I cannot strike at wretched kerns, whose arms are hired to bear their staves. Either thou, Macbeth, or else my sword with an unbattered edge I sheathe again undeeded. There thou shouldst be; by this great clatter, one of the greatest note seems bruited. Let me find him, fortune, and more I beg not._

Mr Maconie exited and battle sounds sounded again, Michael entered onto the stage.

_Malcolm: We have met with foes that strike beside us_

The background changed and battle sounds continued entering onto the stage is Edward looking bloody.

_Macbeth: Why should I play the Roman fool and die on mine own sword? Whiles I see lives, the gashes do better upon them._

Entering is Mr Maconie and he looked very angry in character he acts very well.

_Macduff: Turn, hellhound, turn!_

_Macbeth: Of all men else I have avoided thee. But get thee back. My soul is too much charged with blood of thine already._

Macduff:_I have no words. My voice is in my sword. Thou bloodier villain than terms can give thee out!_

They lifted out handmade pretend swords and fought each other, "Bloody hell," Gemma said from backstage, "They're way good."

"I know," Harry said quietly, "Never told us your dad was a good actor," Harry said to Imogen and Gina.

"Why would we? We don't know you," Gina answered.

"I think Ms Naylor and Ms Effanga are indulged in the film they're watching," Elliot said chuckling to himself.

"Have you heard the amount of times she's interrupted?" Michael asked, "Remind me to never take her to the cinema."

"Wouldn't that be Jonny anyway?" Gina asked frowning to the American.

_Right here it comes picture Jonny OK?!_

_LMAO! Oh can we get Jonny to do that pleeeease?! –Jac refrencing from the scene where they lift up their kilts._

_No way he won't! _ - _Mo_

_Get him drunk ;)- Jac _

_Even then no he won't, not like you haven't seen it all before ;) – Mo_

_Jac drew the two finger sign _

_;) – Mo_

_Shut up! Shit they better lift them down quick! – Jac_

_Ouch! – Mo_

_Lmao at the Irishman so supportive. Oh my god ouch! Ouch! Right in the ass! – Jac_

_Pfft arrogant English again ;) – Mo_

_Those spears are going to hurt- Jac_

_Cruel and sadistic in this too – Mo _

_You think? – Jac_

_Charge! – Mo_

_Dudda da da da daaaa! – Jac_

_NOT THE HORSES! Kill the Brits not the horses – Mo_

_You think they need medical assistance? – Jac_

_No they've got it – Mo_

_Chaaarge! – Jac_

_Get the Brits! Take them doooown- Mo_

"Can you two turn that down please?" Jonny asked nicely he was hearing sounds of battle and also trying to listen to the play.

"Sorry," Jac whispered and then she internally laughed at the image of Jonny.

_Macbeth: Thou losest labor. As easy mayst thou the intrenchant air with thy keen sword impress as make me bleed. Let fall thy blade on vulnerable crests; I bear a charmèd life, which must not yield to one of woman born._

_Macduff: Despair thy charm, and let the angel whom thou still hast served tell thee, Macduff was from his mother's womb untimely ripped._

They thought and battled each other the music blaring and battle sounds seared around the room, bad time for children to be here Chrissie feeling a bit uncomfortable took Finn and Cassidy aside and waited for the fighting to stop.

…

One hour later of pretend battle and different army's being bought in, some were convinced Jonny had watched Braveheart before directing this because the battles reminded them strongly bar the kilt lifting and other stuff; they added in different scenes to make it longe. But Jac and Mo were now on the scene where William Wallace was captured by the English and now being tortured.

_Macbeth: Accursèd be that tongue that tells me so, for it hath cowed my better part of man! And be these juggling fiends no more believed, that palter with us in a double sense. That keep the word of promise to our ear, and break it to our hope. I'll not fight with thee._

_Macduff: Then yield thee, coward, and live to be the show and gaze o' th' time. We'll have thee, as our rarer monsters are, painted on a pole, and underwrit, "Here may you see the tyrant."_

_Macbeth: I will not yield, to kiss the ground before young Malcolm's feet, and to be baited with the rabble's curse. Though Birnam Wood be come to Dunsinane, and thou opposed, being of no woman born, yet I will try the last. Before my body I throw my warlike shield. Lay on, Macduff, and damned be him that first cries, "Hold, enough!"_

_They exit fighting. Trumpets and battle noises. The trumpet of one army sounds a call to retreat. The other army's trumpet sounds a call of victory. _

Out from the stage a sound of stabbing in the chest and a final cry was heard, "Macbeth's dead," Mo whispered to Jac.

_Are they really going to behead him! – Jac_

_I'm afraid so :/ - Mo_

_:'( Why were we so cruel! – Jac_

_Jac calm down it's a film OK yes the battle did happen but please don't cry- Mo _

_:'( even the Irish turned against the Brits!- Jac_

_Calm down please! – Mo_

_:'( WE WERE SO CRUEL- Jac _

_The victorious army enters, led by__MALCOLM__, __ ROSS__, and LENNOX twith a drummer and flag._

_Malcolm: __I would the friends we miss were safe arrived._

_Lennox: Some must go off. And yet, by these I see, So great a day as this is cheaply bought._

_Malcolm: __Macduff is missing_

_Ross: Macduff killed Macbeth!_

_Lennox: Then he is dead?_

_Ross: Ay, and brought off the field. Your cause of sorrow must not be measured by his worth, for then. It hath no end._

_Lennox: __Had he his hurts before?_

_Ross: __Ay, on the front._

_Lennox: Why then, God's soldier be he! Had I as many sons as I have hairs, I would not wish them to a fairer death. And so, his knell is knolled._

Enter Mr Maconie carrying Edward which made everyone laugh, "One tyrant," Mr Maconie said.

_King Edward I tyrant is dead and Edward "Macbeth" is dead two tyrants gone with the same name! –Jac_

_Don't sound too happy- Mo _

_Have you seen what the Brits did?! – Jac_

_Yes but it's centuries ago Jac it's fine –Mo_

_WE WERE STILL CRUEL! – Jac_

Mo hadn't meant to upset Jac, but she couldn't talk even she got upset when she watched it with Jonny when pregnant and now Jac was close to tears, "It's OK," Mo said laughing, "OK it was ages ago…they're over it."

"Still doesn't make it right he wanted them gone…god he was so greedy!" Jac exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Sure you want to see the ending?" Mo asked in a whisper and she paused the film.

"Yes," Jac answered and she huffed, "I'm still annoyed at the English."

"Oh aren't we always?" Mo asked laughing.

_Macduff: Hail, king! For so thou art. Behold where stands the usurper's cursèd head. The time is free. I see thee compassed with thy kingdom's pearl, that speak my salutation in their minds, whose voices I desire aloud with mine. Hail, King of Scotland!_

Everyone clapped and stood up but Jac and Mo were about to get emotional, Mo had no idea but watching it with Jac made it much more emotional the way she was talking about the English in the film made Mo realise, how cruel and sadistic they were.

"Wooo!" The Irish table clapped, "Even though we missed loads we loved it!"

"Let's give a round of applause for our cast!" Jonny shouted from the floor, "I can't stand up but let's have a round of applause for: The three witches!" The three witches ran on stage and took a bow then stepped aside, "Lady Macbeth!" Jonny called and Serena walked on and took a bow, "Lennox, Ross, Malcolm and Donalbain you two may return from Ireland and England now!" Jonny called.

"Damn I was just getting used to the potatoes," Harry said as he walked on and took a bow.

"The murderers!" Jonny called and Mary-Claire walked on but Mo was missing, "I said murderers not murderer!" Jonny called, "Mo!"

"Hang on," Jac and Mo put their hands up, "It's the end," Mo added.

"NO DO NOT HAND OVER YOU CROWN!" Jac yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"Arrogant BRIT!" Mo yelled. Everyone was looking at them like they had gone mad.

"NO DON'T!" Jac shouted near tears, "YES! YES! YES!"

"Jesus Jac calm down!" Michael yelled.

"Don't you start!" Jac shouted, "What's he so annoyed for?"

"Ah the music good old Hamish!" Mo shouted and her and Jac hugged, "Take back what is yours!" Jac shouted.

"Kick the Brits backsides!" Mo shouted.

"And kicked the Britties arses!" Mo and Jac said together, "Yay," Jac said and her and Mo hugged again, "They won their land!" Mo said.

"We were so cruel," Jac said sadly, "Why?!"

"Jac relax," Jonny said concerned, "Jac are you? Jac are you crying?" Jonny asked in disbelief.

"We were so cruel," Jac said and Jonny hugged her tight, "I'm sorry."

"Jac it was centuries ago you don't need to say sorry," Jonny said and he kissed her head as Jac cried into him, "She's doing a you," Jonny said to Mo.

"And a Serena," Edward winked and his ex glared at him, "You cried Serena I remember it well."

"I did not cry!" Serena argued back.

"You did you were in tears saying how, the English were so cruel and why did they have to be so cruel," Edward laughed at the memory, "I remember," Edward tapped his head.

"Shut up…I only cried because of the music," Serena admitted.

"Yeah and also because you were happy they won their freedom," Edward added, "No point lying I remember it clearly."

Jac pulled away from Jonny embarrassed by her outburst, "Sorry I don't know what's with me," Jac said drying her eyes.

"You looked too much into the film," Jonny said and he rubbed her arm, "That's all…so that's what you two were messaging each other about?"

"Yeah," Jac nodded, "I feel so un-proud to be British right now," Jac hid her face and felt her cheeks burning, "They were so horrible."

"Stop crying," Gina said kindly, "Trust me it's been centuries…"

"But they still tried to take your land," Jac cried again her hormones were all over the place and it was making Jonny to want to laugh.

"Jac you're looking too into this OK the Battle did happen but it's a film OK so stop…crying," Jonny said kindly.

"Still doesn't make it fair," Jac said childishly, "Anyway sorry we ruined the cast bows."

"Just a wee bit," Jonny said laughing, "Right the murderers," Jonny called and Mo stood up and walked over, "Lady Macduff is here and is not moving because she's still a bit wobbly," Jonny said and he held up Jac's arm, "Banquo! Where is Banquo!?" Jonny called and Sacha came running on to take a bow, "A massive thank you to Malik, Chantelle, my dad and for being a wonderful audience."

"You all know what comes after these things?" Michael said winking.

"An after party!" Sacha yelled, "We came prepared!"

"Thank god for that because it's tipping it down out there," Keela said who had just recently returned to the shops, "Heaven's have opened."

_Insane Irish ;) _Mo texted Jac.

_The Almighty tells me he can get me out of this mess, but he's pretty sure you're fucked._ Jac texted Mo back laughing.

"Oh and now she's laughing," Jonny observed.

"Hey Jac," Mo said to Jac, "Charge!"

"Dudda da da da daaaa!" The colleagues who usually didn't get on very well, seemed to be getting along very well right now; they both burst into laughter.

"Right," Harry said then he looked to Jonny, "Does this happen often?"

"From crying to laughing yes…not sure what this is," Jonny said thoroughly confused, "Anyway if there's an after party I need help."

"Oh yeah," Gina said sounding guilty, "Take my hand," she offered her hand.

"You won't slam me again?" Jonny asked and he grinned.

"No I'll just throw you back down," Gina answered sarcastically, "Of course I won't."

After a few attempts Jonny was finally back up on his feet, "Jonny Maconie stands!" Jonny yelled, "Right time to get drunk," Jonny rubbed his hands together.

**A/N: Two more chapters the after party and the next day! I have no idea what happened here it went a bit weird to be honest I have a feeling it's terrible ): anyway please let me know what you think…Jac's reactions to Braveheart are like the ones I had when I very first watched it haha. So two more chapters then it's done what would be great is some ideas for the after party involving everyone I must ask no ideas about Jac falling down stairs or anything like please I need fun ideas haha. It is now 02:22am wooo! Hope you enjoyed it it's a tad bit messed up. Anyway look forward to hearing your opinions (: Janny and Sedward ideas please Serena and Edward are going to get very drunk so drunken ideas for them would be great!**

**A/N: I made Jac and Mo get along because I thought they could keep each other company sorry if they OOC but end of the day Jac is pregnant and Mo is a good support person also it's fanfiction so it means anything can happen haha.**

**Xxxxx **


	15. After Party

**A/N: Main light has blown in the lounge and I don't wanna go into my room haha so I'm im using whatever light I can find haha. **

Two hours into the after party everyone apart from Jac and Keela were very drunk, _"__He's__a good time cowboy Casanova__ l__eaning up against the record machine__, l__ooks like a cool drink of water__ b__ut he's candy-coated misery__ h__e's the devil in disguise__ a__ snake with blue eyes__ a__nd he only comes out at nigh,t__ g__ives you feelings that you don't want to fight__ y__ou better run for your life," _Mary-Claire sang to Harry, she had quite a good voice.

"_No nay never, no nay never, no more, will I play the wild rover, no never no more," _Harry sang to a very drunk Mary-Claire.

"Oh dear," Keela stood up, "Can you…Jac right?" Jac nodded, "You're the only other sober person please can you hold Cassidy?"

Jac nodded and took Cassidy who didn't like being away from her mother, "No, no, none of that thank you," Jac cradled Cassidy in her arms, "Well good to know red hair isn't dying out," Jac observed Cassidy's hair.

"Back off her," Keela said angrily to Harry.

"She started it," Harry argued, "She sang too me."

"Because you are a snake with blue eyes," Keela dragged Mary-Claire away, "You keep away from him," Keela warned her younger sister who was very unsteady on her feet, "How much have you had?"

"A lot," Mary-Claire giggled and she fell to the ground, "I'm drunk," she leant her head on the floor and laughed.

"And she wonders why I stereotype," Harry laughed to himself.

"Want a hand?" Gemma asked Keela who was trying to talk sense into her sister, "How much has she had?"

"Enough," Keela answered, "More than enough Mary-Claire Carter if you don't stand up…urmm…" Keela nearly scolded her sister like she did with Cassidy.

"Put me over your knee?" Mary-Claire asked giggling on the ground, "Oh wait you'll send me home and Mammy will put me over her knee."

"Orla," Gemma and Keela called together, "Heeeeeeelp!" Keela begged.

"_Sinne Fianna Fáil__  
__A tá fé gheall ag Éirinn,__  
__buion dár slua__  
__Thar toinn do ráinig chugainn,__  
__Fé mhóid bheith saor.__  
__Sean tír ár sinsir feasta__  
__Ní fhagfar fé'n tiorán ná fé'n tráil__  
__Anocht a théam sa bhearna bhaoil,__  
__Le gean ar Ghaeil chun báis nó saoil__  
__Le guna screach fé lámhach na bpiléar__  
__Seo libh canaídh Amhrán na bhFiann.__" _Mary-Claire sang in her drunken state; Keela, Orla and Ciara laughed.

"Irish National Anthem," Keela told a confused looking Gemma, "Up you get Mary-Claire," Keela sat back and Mary-Claire laughed, "Right who's strong?" Keela shouted to everyone, "To help this one up?"

"I'll help," Harry said laughing and he knelt down next to Mary-Claire, "So much for I'm not an Irish drunk," he got a slap off Mary-Claire for that, "Ah," he rubbed his red cheek.

"Keela tús leis i liathróidí dom pleeeease" (Keela kick him in the balls for me pleeeease)

"Le pléisiúr a insint do chara gan a shealbhú ar ais dom." (With pleasure tell your friend not to hold me back.)

"What you saying?" Harry asked and Kella stood up and walked over to him, she kicked hard in the privates, "Ah shit!" he yelled and Cassidy started crying.

"Urmm hello she's one less of the potty mouthing," Keela shouted she didn't want Cassidy picking up foul language.

"It's OK," Jac stood up to try and calm Cassidy, "Harry get up you're terrifying her," Jac said protectively, "It's OK…get up she's scared."

Harry was rolling on the floor unable to stand up, the pain was too much, "Get up," Mr Maconie ordered.

"I can't," Harry coughed out in pain, "You didn't have to hit me in the nuts," Harry yelled at Keela.

"Oh believe me you deserved it," Keela said, "Stereotyping the Irish."

"Keeeeeela," Mary-Claire said through giggles, "I can't get up…I need help," Mary-Claire giggled.

"Mary-Claire you are drunk, you've got yourself into a state, get yourself up," Keela shouted, "Honestly."

Ciara walked over and helped her twin up, "You feel my pain, I feel yours," Ciara said and she balanced Mary-Claire, "You're a nurse Christ."

"Shut up," Mary-Claire leant her head forward and then vomited, "Ohhhh," she leant forward and held her stomach.

"Right!" Serena stood up on the chair and shouted, she nearly fell and grabbed onto Edward's shoulder, "That is it," Serena jumped down and stormed over, "I have had it up to here," Serena raised her arm up, "With all this stereotyping, arguing and everything else that has happened tonight. The only person that has had any common sense tonight is Jac Naylor...so here's the deal Doctor Tressler you quit with this annoying little Irish stereotypes, and you," Serena pointed to Mary-Claire, "Sober up you're a nurse for god's sake…now Harry get up for goodness sake…I had a forty-eight hour labour and didn't complain as much as you did."

"Liar," Edward corrected, "Now there's no children here and Jac's got Cassidy asleep…" Edward cleared his throat, "Word number one: fucking bastard, how could you do this to me you arrogant shit head, if I ever get my hands on you you'll regret the day you were born and the last one: Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! That's what anaesthesia does to Serena," Edward grinned as Serena made a face at him, "Oh I do love winding you up Serena," he sat back and folded.

"You know what I love?" Serena asked sweetly.

"Surprise me," Edward grinned.

"The sound of your screams whilst I kick you where it hurts," Serena answered, "Music to my ears."

"Aww thank you my love," Edward grinned and he then felt an Adrienne stare hit him, "Sorry."

"Well this isn't embarrassing," Eleanor whispered to Gabby and Gabby laughed, "It's not funny it's really awkward."

Serena made a face at him and then walked back over, sat down and poured herself a glass of whisky, "Why's it always me who has to take control?!"

"Because you like control," Edward shrugged.

"Shut up," Serena whispered and Edward giggled, "I said shut up."

"I said shut up," Edward answered back childishly.

"Edward," Serena said impatient.

"Serena," Edward retorted.

"Shut-"

"Up." Edward finished for her they were making everyone laugh even Adrienne this time, Eleanor and Gabby were finding it hard to keep straight faces.

"Infuriating man," Serena mumbled and Edward nudged her side, "Stop," he nudged again and her elbow slid off the table, "Stop it!" Serena shouted and Edward burst into laughter, "It's really not funny."

"No but because it's you it's funny," Edward answered back and he received a glare, "What?"

"Just shut up," Serena ordered and she began to feel her head going fuzzy, "Has Nurse Carter got water?" Serena asked sounding almost maternal, she couldn't really scold the young Irishwoman if Eleanor got drunk like that she'd be a lot more caring.

"Yep and she's resting," Keela answered she had Mary-Claire's head resting on her lap and her legs were stretched out on two chairs, "Well this is a story to tell her in the morning."

…

One hour later everyone apart from the obvious Keela and Jac were very, very, drunk. Harry had tried hitting on Imogen but it ended with her telling him to kindly go away and as ordered he did, Adrienne left not wanting to see her daughter in such a state, Eleanor and Gabby decided to leave and hit the clubs. Luckily for Gina, Jonny and Imogen their parents had gone back with Adrienne they seemed to get on very well.

"RIGHT!" Mo yelled to get everyone's attention she was holding an empty cider bottle, "Let's play spin zee bottle," Mo burst into laughter.

"I'm in!" Gemma shouted.

"Me too," Orla added.

"Me three," Ciara added in her drunken state.

"What so you're just going to leave me?" Keela asked annoyed she really needed to wee but she couldn't move Mary-Claire, not a good idea since she really did need to sober up, "Thanks siblings cheers."

"You've got urmm thingie," Ciara pointed to Jac, Jac still had Cassidy with her who was asleep and Jac looked quite content, "I've forgot your name."

"None of your business," Jac answered and she felt Cassidy move, "No, no, no, no crying please," Cassidy looked up at Jac and then saw her mother; she held her arms out and began to cry, "Here," Jac handed Keela they crying infant who only settled once she was in the comfort of her mother's embrace, "Finally," Jac really needed to wee and she stood up to walk to the toilet; but then she felt a hand on her wrist and she was pulled down into tickles by Jonny, "Jonny! No! Jonny!" Jac had to cross her legs, "Jonny I need to wee!" Jac shouted but if she moved she would wee she was stuck.

"Jac?" Serena asked worried.

"I can't move," Jac said she was stuck either way she was screwed; if she moved she peed if she didn't she was going to pee anyway, "Jonny," Jac his hit his leg, "Why did you have to tickle me?"

"Oh my god have you?" Jonny looked at Jac then eyed her bottom half, "You haven't?"

"Either way it's going to happen," Jac said near tears of embarrassment, she felt her eyes well up and then she burst into tears.

"Jac," Mo stumbled over and Serena followed, "Jac it happens to everyone…even Ms Campbell done it."

"Happened to me twice…once in theatre and Edward done exactly what Jonny done to you," Serena said comfortingly everyone was shocked to hear the maternal tone in her voice.

"I can't move," Jac cried and Mo patted her head, "Jonny I hate you!" Jac hit him in the chest and cried this was so embarrassing, "If I move I pee if I don't I pee! YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at Jonny and the sudden movement she made caused the floodgates to open, "For fucks sake," Jac whispered.

"Oh my god," Jonny looked at Mo and Serena, "I feel really bad," Jac was crying into his chest of embarrassment, "Help?" he looked to everyone.

"Oh dear," Michael chuckled but Sacha hit his arm, "Sorry," he cough laughed then he felt bad, "Aww Naylor it happened to Annalise loads."

"Yeah you should see how our Mam copes," Orla added, "She had Keela, myself, then carried twins…she's got issues in the waterworks department."

"I just pissed myself in front of everyone," Jac cried and Serena rubbed her arm, "Excuse me," Jac stood up and found her way to the bathroom and slid down the wall crying, "Oh god."

Jonny unsteady stood up and went after Jac, leaving the rest to their own business, "All I can say is thank god Mary-Claire is not awake," Mo said but she got disapproving looks off the Carter sisters, "Sorry…it's just Mary-Claire's the hospital gossip."

"Yeah we'll be getting memos if she was awake," Michael added grinning, "Right who wants to play spin the bottle?"

…

Meanwhile Jonny was trying to lure Jac out of the bathroom, "Jac come on it's OK," Jonny said knocking on the door, "I'm sorry OK…I shouldn't have grabbed you."

Jac was still crying and didn't want to open the door, how could she face everyone after this? She hoped they would get so bladdered they wouldn't remember, "Go away Jonny," Jac said from inside the toilet.

Jonny refused to leave he kept on knocking on the door, "Let me in Jac…no one's laughing at you…they feel sorry for," Jonny hit his forehead that was a stupid thing to say; Jac hated pity just like he did.

"Oh and that makes me feel so much more better!" Jac hit the door in frustration and Jonny sighed, "Just go away Jonny."

Jonny hoped Jac hadn't locked the door he assumed she would have done, but when he moved the handle it showed him she hadn't locked it, "Someone wasn't smart enough to lock the door," Jonny said jokingly and he knelt down beside Jac, "Oh dear…so then shall we talk?" Jonny asked he sat up against the wall next to Jac.

"Nope I don't want to talk," Jac answered and Jonny leant his head back, "You're missing spin the bottle…and you stink of alcohol!" Jac shouted and she hit Jonny on the arm, "I hope you understand that once she's born I don't want you drunk."

"I know…look if you hide here it will make them think you're an emotional hormonal wreck, and as I know Jac Naylor does not like pity," Jonny said and Jac nodded, "First of all would you like a spare change of clothes?" Jonny asked.

"What will you do if I say yes?" Jac asked tilted an eyebrow.

"So that's a yes," Jonny stood up and held out his hand for Jac to take so he could pull her up, he pulled her up and made sure that she was OK, "Stay here," Jonny put his hand up as to say 'stay' and then he ran into the changing room. He returned two minutes later with a pair of black leggings, a can of Impulse spray and a Always Maxi Night pad, along with a pair of pants, "Here you're not the only one I know built like a stick and has period troubles," Jonny hadn't meant to spill that Gina suffered with terrible periods but, he knew she wouldn't mind it was to help Jac out, "The spray in case you're urmm concerned."

"You seem to understand women more than a womon does," Jac smiled at Jonny.

"I grew up around women bar my dad and my best friend is a girl so yeah I have a clued up mind," Jonny explained and Jac laughed, "I'll leave you to get changed."

"Jonny," Jac stopped him just before he left, "Thank you."

"It's fine," Jonny smiled and walked out then joined the others who were laughing, "Right what I missed?" Jonny asked and he sat in the circle, "Oh," he groaned as his back hurt.

"Nothing much," Gina answered and she rest her head on Jonny's shoulder, "I really am sorry about your back."

"I'm over it," Jonny laughed, "Oh I hope you don't mind but I gave Jac your leggings you wore for the play and also some other stuff," Jonny explained.

"No it's fine," Gina leant her shoulder up, "You didn't say I have you know…"

"No I just said that she's not the only one built like a stick," Jonny left out the second part out and Gina hit his arm, "Ouch."

"Grow up," Gina laughed.

Jac took off her current leggings and threw them to the side disgusted, tore off the TENA pad she had on pregnancy had weakened her bladder tremendously and she hated it, threw in the bin without a second thought, she then threw her pants into the bin and got changed, "You're not going to let them have the satisfaction," she took a deep breath and walked out the door then entered into the hall again.

"Look who it is," Michael said very drunk, "Piss pants Naylor," Michael had been dared earlier whilst Jonny was getting Jac out of the bathroom, to drink multiple shots and now he was fair to say legless.

"Piss off Michael," Jac snarled and she sat down next to Mo, "What have I missed?"

"Nothing much…Michael being dared to drink multiple shots, Sacha had to run around like a chicken oh it's landed on…..JONNY!" Mo yelled and the shouting woke Mary-Claire.

"Shut up," Mary-Claire groaned then when she opened her eyes she realised where she was, "Oh god almighty!" as she shot up she hit her head, "Ah!" she banged her head hard already making the pounding in her head worse, "Not good," Mary-Claire rubbed the back of her head and then looked around, "How long have I been asleep for?" Mary-Claire asked Keela.

"About an hour," Keela answered and she checked on Cassidy who was asleep in her buggy, "Let's go join the game."

"What about Cass?" Mary-Claire asked.

"She'll sleep for hours come on," Keela pulled Mary-Claire up and then pulled her to the circle, "We would like to join your group."

"As long as your child keeps quiet welcome," Michael said and Harry eyed up Keela for the first time all night.

"Still hoping for a Celt?" Gemma whispered to the good looking doctor.

"Shut up," Harry whispered back.

"What? You've just clearly eyed her up," Gemma pointed to Keela, "I saw you."

"Make up your mind Tressler geez," Michael argued and Harry made a face, "Seriously though make up your mind…right Jonny truth or dare," he asked Jonny who was thinking.

"Truth," Jonny answered.

"Alright so Maconie wants truth…" Michael trailed off thinking of what to ask him, "Alright how old were you when you first had sex and where were you?"

"Right," Jonny in his drunken haze had to think he scratched his head.

"Wow he has to think Nurse Maconie you dirty dog," Edward chuckled and Serena gave him the 'shut up' stare.

Jonny thought back to 1993 when he was fifteen , he was in love with a girl named Lisa Murray they met in their English lesson. They were only a few dates into their relationship when they both decided it was time; it was nothing extremely special they were in the park not far from Jonny's house, it was a cold December heavy snow had fallen and they found a den where the blankets of snow hadn't covered thankfully. For once Jonny didn't wish the snow would go away, they both lost their virginities that night on a cold December night, tragically two months later Lisa was killed in a car accident Jonny though in love with Jac has never forgotten that special girl he met and he still remembered the day he got told, sometimes when he was really down he'd think about her more than he wanted and it pained him, "Jonny Mac," Mo clicked her fingers and Jonny came out of his memory, "You gonna answer?"

"Aye," Jonny shook his head and shivered as he remembered how cold that night was, just the passion of their love to keep them warm, "I was urmm…I was fifteen and urr it was in a den."

"How romantic," Michael sniggered and Jonny clenched his fist hoping to get rid of the anger he was feeling; it was romantic more romantic than Michael's way of losing is virginity Jonny reckoned.

"Did you and the girl last long?" Michael asked curiously.

"Two months….I'd rather not say anymore," Jonny shook his head trying to get rid of the image in his head, of his fifteen year old self finding out Lisa had been killed. He was walking home from school when the McIntyre boys came over. As always Jonny got himself ready for a fight as one always arose with the McIntyre siblings; but neither fought him or tormented him they for once done the right thing and told him what had happened, at first Jonny told them how sick they were for making a joke like that but the long on Ellis and Carl's faces told him they weren't joking. That night he went to the den and stayed there until the sun went down and the night fell upon him, if there was one thing Jonny hadn't done was forget Lisa and he never will.

Michael sensed he had touched a nerve of some kind as the look on Jonny's face showed it all: pain was written all over it, "Right you spin next," Michael rolled the bottle over to Jonny. Jonny span the bottle and it landed on Edward.

"Excellent," Orla said and as she said that Mo and Jac looked at each other and burst into laughter, "What?" Orla asked confused.

Jac and Mo composed themselves and kept it to themselves, "Damn!" Jac said sounding disappointed.

"What?" Mo asked.

"Jonny didn't choose dare remember?" Jac knew Mo was drunk but not long after Jac said that Mo leant onto Jac's shoulder for support, "Hmph," Jac pouted childishly.

"Do I want to know?" Jonny asked asking his best friend and pregnant girlfriend.

"No," Jac answered first.

"No it's fine," Mo added and her and Jac exchanged looks and laughed again.

"Right Edward," Jonny rubbed his hands together, "Truth or dare?" Jonny asked.

"Oh go on do dare," Edward answered and Serena hid her face in her hands this was going to be a disaster.

"Alright," Jonny's face then lit up and he had an amazing idea, "I dare you to kiss Ms Campbell and wait…also you have to both take a shot each of…jagerbombs," Jonny grinned as Serena and Edward's faces, "You asked for dare," Jonny shrugged.

Serena turned her face away and Edward went red, "Well hurry up we haven't got all night," Mary-Claire said impatiently.

"We do this it means nothing alright," Serena snapped at Edward she was dreading this, last time she kissed him was well…she had no idea.

"Let's get it over and done with," Edward pretended to sound annoyed; but in all honesty he was looking forward to it. Serena watched as Edward leant in closer; though she was dreading it she felt her heart beginning to race. As his lips connected with hers she couldn't help it, she was only human, she was very drunk and suddenly they were kissing everyone watched in disbelief as Serena didn't fight away, Edward broke away and so did Serena, "Right jagerbombs," Edward filled two half pint glasses with red bull and then added the jagermister, "You ready?" Edward asked his ex wife.

"Three, two," Edward and Serena both shot them back making faces as the medicine tasting alcoholic drink hit their taste buds, "Ah!" Edward made a disgusted face.

"Ewww!" Serena shivered and then put the glass down suddenly she felt more drunk, "Your go," Serena gave Edward the bottle, "Spin it."

"You're drunk," Edward pointed out.

"You can't talk," Serena bit back and then Edward span the bottle which landed on Mary-Claire.

"Truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Go for the dare," Ciara suggested and Mary-Claire nodded.

"Dare," Mary-Claire answered, "Well be quick."

"I dare you to…kiss Harry and then Irish dance around him," Edward burst out laughing and fell sideways into Serena, "Go on you gotta do it."

"Drunken Irish dancing should be fun," Harry whispered but he was soon cut off by a pair of lips smacking onto his, Harry didn't know what to do so he kissed her back once. Mary-Claire broke away then turned to Edward.

"Do I have to?" Mary-Claire asked Edward he knew what she was asking about, "I'm still drunk."

"You gotta," Imogen said who was now sucking on a lollypop, "Go on then."

"Ah you haven't specified," Mary-Claire corrected to Edward, "Irish Ceili, Irish set or Irish step…you haven't specified."

"Jesus how many types of dances are there?" Harry asked.

"Whatever suits you," Edward answered and Mary-Claire shrugged and danced around Harry ending with her left leg on pointed by her right, "Very good."

"Trust me I'm drunk that's not my best," Mary-Claire found her way back and she felt the room spin a bit then she fell onto Keela, "Sorry," Mary-Claire was shocked when Keela didn't move her, "You can move me."

"No you'll end up falling onto Jonny or somebody," Keela then stopped the bottle as it came rolling across herself and Mary-Claire, "Spin it then," Keela ordered Mary-Claire; Mary-Claire span the bottle and it landed onto Jac.

"Ms Naylor truth or dare?" Mary-Claire asked and Jac sighed heavily, "Unless you want me to sit you out?"

"No it's fine and truth," Jac answered then Mary-Claire grinned, "Oh no," Jac hid her face into her hands.

"Alright what's your favourite thing about Jonny?" Mary-Claire asked and Jac went red, "Shouldn't be too hard she's brutally honest," Mary-Claire waited for Jac to answer.

"He's very understanding of women," Jac answered and she hugged Jonny, "He doesn't seem to be as clueless than others so yeah that's my favourite thing."

"That's what you get for growing up around girls," Jonny shrugged then Mary-Claire rolled the bottle over to Jac, "Who's it gonna land on?"

Jac span the bottle and then it landed onto Mo; Jac decided to embarrass Mo, "Maureen truth or dare?" Jac hoped she chose dare.

"Go on do a dare," Mo watched as Jac's face lit up, "Oh no can I change it?!" Mo asked in a panicked tone.

"Can it be a joint dare please?!" Jac begged Michael, "It'll be worth it…please!"

"Alright go on," Michael was intrigued to see what Jac was coming up with him, "Only because it's Naylor," Michael whispered to Sacha.

"Right Jonny has to do it with you," Jac ordered and the best friend double looked at her weirdly, "I dare you two to sing: Balamory and you have to do it…and do not deny it I've heard you two sing it before," Jac grinned as Jonny and Mo looked very embarrassed.

Jonny and Mo went bright red and hid their faces as everyone laughed at them, "Right come on Jonny Mac let's go embarrass ourselves," Mo said and Jonny shook his head, "Yes come on…Jonny Mac," Mo said in a stern down.

"Sing it, sing it, sing it!" Jac clapped.

"Sing it, sing it, sing it," Everyone else joined in chanting, "Siiiiiiing iiiiiiit!" Drunken states really were getting the better of everyone as even Ric and Elliot chanted for them to sing it.

"You're starting," Mo said to Jonny who looked at her like she was mad, "Hey it's set in Scotland only polite to let you go first," Mo said and she winked.

"Ladies first," Jonny said to Mo.

"Home country beats gender," Mo pushed for Jonny to sing first.

"Fine," Jonny huffed and cleared his throat, "Why you so cruel?" Jonny asked Jac and Jac just smiled sweetly.

Jonny: Balamory! Balamory! What's the story in Balamory, wouldn't you like to know?  
What's the story in Balamory, where would you like to go? Will there be treats with Pocket and Sweet? Is that where we should go? Balamory!

Mo&Jonny: Or up to the castle inventing with Archie? He's ever so clever and ever so arty! What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know? Choosing our colours and dabbing with paint; with Spencer we should go. Balamory! Or moving and jumping with Josie Jump? Would that be the story in Balamory? What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go? Shall we have fun as we cycle with Plum? Is that where we should go? Balamory! Or taking it easy with Edie McCredie? Wouldn't you like to know?  
So...

Short break

Jonny&Mo: What's the story in Balamory? Wouldnt you like to know?  
Whats the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go? Balamory! Balamory! Here is Miss Hoolie to tell us that story, but how does is all begin? Rainy, sunny, windy, or cloudy? Playing outside or in? Is today to stay at home to play? Going to school or Nursery? What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know? What's the story in Balamory? Tell us where we will go! What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know? What's the story in Balamory? Tell us where we will go!

"I don't know what's more worrying the fact you know all the lyrics or the fact you two actually looked happy to singing it in the end," Jac said grinning herself.

"When I first Mo which was actually ten years ago but I moved to the UK two years ago officially," Jonny explained, "When I first met her Balamory was showing and she made me watch it with her…and then it grew from there."

"Given the fact ten years ago you would've been twenty-five?" Jac asked the double act who were going red, "Well I know you'll be up for babysitting then," Jac said to Mo and she grinned.

"Endless hours with that programme it started in 2002," Serena added to the conversation, "Eleanor loved it…I got caught singing it at St George's and they wound me up for ages with the song."

"See even Ms Campbell's watched it and enjoyed it," Jonny defended his case.

"I didn't say I enjoyed it," Serena said to a bright red Jonny, "No I did actually like it the only programme I would sit and not go mad at."

"Aww," Edward said and Serena hit him on the thigh, "That's cute," he said in a pained voice.

"I got a video of it from James for Christmas for a laugh," Serena told Edward, "I think I've still got it somewhere…Eleanor could watch it for hours, personally I think that's what made her want to go to Uni in Scotland."

"Knew Miss Hoolie was a good influence," Mo said clapping her hands, "Encouraged someone to study. So that was the story in Balamory," Mo said and her and Jonny burst into laughter, "I really want to watch it now."

"You're on your own for that one," Jonny said and he replaced his smile with a frown, "You do realise they're going to torment us now right?"

"Oh I'm going to have lots of fun with this," Gina said to Imogen and the sisters giggled, "I know what to get them for Christmas now."

"Anyway," Mo took the bottle and spun it round it landed onto Gina, "Perfect," Mo grinned, "Truth or dare?"

"If I say dare you'll get me back for that present joke so truth," Gina answered and she saw the disappointed look on Mo's face, "I'm not stupid," Gina said and she used her index finger curled it in and tapped her head.

"Are you ever going to let go of that Shortbread grudge?" Mo asked.

Gina went quiet and Jonny burst into laughter, "Mo I keep telling you we're taking this one to the grave," Jonny said.

"Until he admits it no I will not let it go…so no," Gina answered truthfully and Jonny grumbled, "Sorry Jonny didn't quite catch that."

"Like I said we're taking it to the grave riiiight I think it's time for some more drinks," Jonny said rubbing his hands together.

"Agreed," Everyone apart from Jac and Keela said. Jonny went to the kitchen pulled up the serving hatch cover, "Orders please?"

….

It was no midnight and everyone was extremely drunk Michael had collapsed on the floor with a bucket wrapped around his hands, Serena was being sick in the toilet regretting whatever she put into her system, Mo came rushing in and accidently vomited onto Serena, "Oh Ms Campbell I'm," Mo slurred, "Sorry," she held onto the sink.

"Get out!" Serena demanded now feeling even more sick and her stomach contents emptied again into the toilet bowl, Mo them vomited into the sink as the sounds of Serena's sick splashing into the toilet bowl made her feel physically sick.

Ciara was vomiting outside Orla was rubbing her back, Mary-Claire then joined them outside and the sight of Ciara vomiting made her stomach turn and she threw up all over Orla, "Orla I'm…" Mary-Claire leant down as her stomach cramped again, "Sorry…" she again vomited.

Elliot and Ric were the only ones sensible enough to sober themselves up and they were helping a very ill Arthur and Zorsia who had played a drinking game, Malik and Chantelle were helping those who were drunk too. Arthur was going to regret this in the morning usually the sensible type he was easily led astray by Zorsia, "Right someone check on Mr Spence," Elliot ordered and then Mo and Serena came through.

"Ms Effanga…why is there….vomit in my hair?" Serena asked angrily of the registrar.

"I think I…vomited in your hair," Mo slid down the wall and hugged her stomach.

…

Edward was no better he was outside emptying his stomach onto the icy pavement and he then felt a hand on his back, it was Ric who was now sober enough to use his medical knowledge sensibly, "Let's get you inside before you get ill."

Elliot was trying to lead Mary-Claire and Ciara in, "Please you will get ill Nurse Carter you are a medical professional," Elliot demanded off the identical twins, "Wait who am I talking too?" Elliot then realised he was talking to Ciara, "Sorry…Nurse Carter please get yourself and your twin inside," Elliot ordered and Mary-Claire pushed Ciara inside, "Taken care of," Elliot waited for the others to come inside and he shut the doors, "Right let's get them water, keep them warm and ensure they don't pass out…keep an eye on Mr Spence please," Elliot ordered Ric.

…

After an hour of all the medical professionals in the room where passed out, Jonny was asleep next to Jac who was keeping an eye on Jonny.

Serena had somehow managed to curl into Edward and they were asleep next to each other.

Arthur and Zorsia were passed out in the middle of the hall.

Gina and Imogen were sleeping near Jonny and Jac was keeping an eye on them.

Mo was asleep next to Sacha who had his arms wrapped around her and Michael was asleep next to his handy bucket.

Ciara, Orla and Mary-Claire had been taken home by Keela who was sleeping in the bed in the middle, ensuring they were all OK.

It seemed the morning was going to be a very bad morning for those on morning shift oh the joys.

**A/N: One more chapter to go then this is done lmao this is such a bad chapter I am ashamed to put this up :( so anyway let me know what you think thank you for all your ideas xxxxxx**


	16. The Last Chapter

**A/N: Final chapter everyone this was should be fun haha thank you so much for all of the reviews over 100 I am so happy (: I love you all. Other credits will be at the end I have a long credit list haha. Xxx **

Outside was covered in blankets of snow it seemed the British weather was living up to its reputation of not being able to make up its mind. Roads were icy and outside you could see three women looking dead and the other one bright and sparkly, "It's your own faults," Keela scolded her younger sisters she had Cassidy in her buggy and then she walked to the door of the hall, "We are going to wake them up and clean up the mess you lot left."

"It's too early," Mary-Claire moaned she had her checked coat on with gloves, blue skinny jeans and black real Ugg boots, "And it's cold."

"Wow you really have been in England for too long," Orla mumbled from behind she was wearing dark blue leggings, a dress top and above the ankle Ugg boots, "Quit your complaining my head feels like there's a rave going on inside it."

"Here," Ciara popped out two paracetamols and gave them to Orla then gave her water, she observed her twin Mary-Claire who looked like death warmed up.

Keela opened up the door and then began to wake everyone up, "GOOD MORNING ENGLAND AND GOOD MORNING SCOTLAND, AND GOOD MORNING AMERICA, GREETINGS FROM IRELAND," Keela shouted as loud as she could and opened up the blinds.

"And Scotland is telling you kindly to fuck off," Jonny said burying his head in his hands as the light hurt his eyes.

"Language," Keela warned, "My daughter is here."

"That's rich coming from an Irishwoman," Harry mumbled still half-asleep but he was then kicked into gear by Mary-Claire kicking his backside, "What? What was that for?!"

"Oh isn't it obvious?" Mary-Claire asked annoyed and Harry groaned and nudged Gemma.

"Go away Finn mummy's unwell," Gemma mumbled thinking she was unwell, "Go put on the T.V. and mummy will join you in a minute," then she felt a hand slap her ass and she realised she was not at home, "Oh my god," Gemma shot up and the rave going on inside her head continued, "What time is it?" Gemma jumped up and slipped on vomit that hadn't been cleared up, "Ah!" she slipped and fell onto Harry landing in his lap.

"Oh can you lot shut up?!" Michael yelled as he was woken up to a banging head and a sick feeling in his stomach.

"I agree with Yankee Doodle shut up," Serena moaned and she felt arms wrapped around her, she had a feeling she knew who it was, "Oh my god," Serena shot up and looked down her head felt heavy and her throat was really heavy, "Go away Ireland come back another day," Serena leant her forehead on the ground.

"COME ON EVERYONE GET UP!" Keela shouted and she stood up onto a table, "Your own faults shouldn't have got drunk last night."

"Go away," Gina moaned and curled herself into a ball, "It's too early shoo be gone."

"Up come on!" Jac stood up and winked at Keela, "Get up," she clapped her hands and walked around everyone, Ric and Elliot seemed relieved to find that everyone was still alive.

"I agree with Ms Naylor come on," Elliot stood up along with Ric and they began to shake everyone, "Come on everyone."

Mo arose feeling very ill but wanted Jonny up so she ushered for Jac to kneel down beside Jonny and then she did the same, "Three, two, one," Mo mouthed to Jac.

"_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door." Mo sang._

"_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da__  
__Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da__  
__Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da__  
__Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle da da," Jac sang._

"ALRIGHT I'M UP!" Jonny shouted and he also felt a rave going on inside my head, "Please just stop singing…Gina, Immie up you get come on."

"No," Gina refused and curled up into a ball, "No, no, nooooooooo," Gina then felt Jonny pull her up, "Noooooo!"

"Yes now up," Imogen hit her sister's arm and got up herself, "Quicker we clean up, the faster we can get back to bed."

"Lucky for some," The doctors and nurses groaned Arthur and Zorsia looked very unwell, "Oh dear," Michael said laughing, "Right let's get cleared up."

Everyone moaned and leant their heads down Michael obviously vomiting had made him not so hung over. Though Edward didn't seem as un well he had a knack for not getting hang over's, "Right everyone lets clear up," he ordered and stood up.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Mo whispered to Jac and Jac had an idea she knew what it was.

"Did it happen to involve Scotland? A battle and the English?" Jac asked and Mo nodded, "Well I had the same one…apart from we were in the hospital and we were fighting with scalpels no one died."

"Really? Because I had the same one….that's weird," Mo said to Jac and Jac nodded.

"Very," Jac added agreeing.

…

Serena was cleaning up the floor when Edward knelt down beside her, "Here let me take over," Edward suggested. Serena ignored him and carried on scrubbing the ground then he put his hand out to stop her, "Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Serena carried on scrubbing even though she was not OK; she had dreamt about her dad last night and it was playing on her mind.

"Serena," Edward stopped her and Serena looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired," Serena answered and Edward looked unconvinced, "Edward I'm fine," she began to twiddle with her necklace, "What?" she asked her ex husband.

"Necklace twiddling can mean two things you're worried, or you're thinking about your dad…considering it's the one he got you I'm guessing your dad," Edward had sussed it out and Serena whispered a curse, "You've been thinking about him haven't you?" Serena saw there was no way of escaping this, so she nodded, "Or have you been torturing yourself about him?"

"I miss him," Serena whispered and she looked back down at the ground, "Alright I miss him," she upped and moved to another corner.

"Serena," Edward sighed and walked over then took the cloth and bucket away from her, "I'm not scolding you for missing him…I know you two were close."

"I don't know it's just…it's complicated," Serena mumbled and Edward nodded understanding, Edward was the only one who understood her when it came to her dad, he was the one who found her when she went to the Orchard and got drunk, on the day he died. He was the one who she opened up too and allowed in, "I feel I let him down."

"How?" Edward asked.

"He knew you were trouble and I ignored his warnings, he always said to me that if he died for me to be there for mum, to have a family and be happy…I let him down," Serena felt Edward's hand touch hers, "You really hurt me…I'm sorry but you really did."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Edward asked confused he was the one who should be sorry, "I'm the one who is sorry."

"You hurt me more than anyone has hurt me before Edward…I loved you and you violated that love Edward…I know that in the end I didn't give you it that much, but you said you were fine with it and know I know why," Serena didn't know why she was being so open but she needed to get it off her chest, "You were busy shagging Milly, Molly, Mandy behind my back and then I find you two in the spare bedroom and…I never felt so violated and heartbroken in my life," Serena pictured her younger self her brown eyes were flooded with tears and she felt her heart break.

_October 1__st__ 1996_

"_Serena it's not what it looks like," Edward sprung out of the bed and quickly put on his jeans and top, Mindy was in the bed grinning and blew kisses, "Wait here!" Edward ordered the young blonde in the bed._

_Serena pulled a suitcase off from the top of the brown wardrobe and slammed it onto the bed, "Don't even look at me," Serena said through gritted teeth, she began to pull clothes out of the wardrobe._

"_What are you doing?" Edward asked worried._

"_Fairly obvious wouldn't you think? Oh I see," Serena finally looked up at him and nodded with a glare, "You thought I would just forgive you? Oh you have some nerve."_

"_Serena it meant nothing," Edward grabbed her hands and she yanked them away, "Alright it meant nothing…I love you more than anything in the world."_

"_Love!" Serena shrieked and threw her hair dryer at him it hit him across the head ,"If you loved me you wouldn't be in the spare room would you? Our daughter is in the next room…how many times have you bought that disgusting little blonde tart into our home?" _

"_Serena please listen to me," Edward begged and shut the bedroom door, "You can't leave I love you…it's you I love," he took her hands and kissed them, "I love you OK she's nothing to me."_

_Serena yanked her hands away and began to fill the suitcase with as many clothes, underwear, shoes and then marched to the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries, in the doorway of the spare bedroom was Mindy, "Aww Eddie not love you enough?" Mindy asked in a patronising tone, "Least I've been giving it to him," Mindy twirled with her hair and waved as Edward told her to shut it._

_Serena chucked her toiletries into the bedroom and then went into Eleanor's room, "Serena," Edward followed, "You can't leave you can't take our daughter!" Edward was desperate he couldn't lose them, "Please she's my daughter too."_

"_YOU GAVE UP YOUR PARENTAL RIGHTS WHEN I FOUND YOU IN BED WITH THAT!" Serena screamed and the noise woke Eleanor up, Edward instinctively went to pick her up but Serena stood in front of the cot, "No way you're not touching her with your filthy hands."_

_Edward realised what he had done his mistake had cost him everything, himself felt his heart breaking as he was unable to go anywhere near his daughter, he was losing the woman he married and loved deep down loved so much. _

"_I hope she's worth it Edward I really do because it's cost you everything," Serena walked down the stairs with their daughter and suitcase, "Say goodbye to Daddy Eleanor because you won't be seeing him no more…he doesn't love us as much as that," Serena quickly walked out the door in tears and drove to her mother's house._

_Edward stood in the doorway in pieces, "Eddie," Mindy said and Edward brushed her away._

"_Get away from me!" Edward shouted, "You were one big mistake…why did I ever lay my hands on a tart like you?"_

Serena pulled herself out of the memory and felt tears running down her face, "Serena she meant nothing too me," Edward tried to reassure.

"Is that why you married her?" Serena asked spitefully.

Edward shook his head and tried to piece words together, "I stupidly thought you were replaceable," Edward said quietly, "I never loved her like I did with you….you were my wife the one I allowed to get away. I did it for love Serena we were falling apart I needed to let my frustrations out…I did it all for love."

"Love?!" Serena asked and she frowned, "Love is something you know nothing of Edward…because if you did there would still be an us," Serena looked up at Edward and he looked away unable to look at her, "Once upon a time you said I was everything you needed….and you sit here and say you did it for love?" Serena went to walk away but his hand grasped around her wrist, "You don't understand Edward you didn't do it for love…you done it because you were selfish."

"What was I supposed to do Serena? We were having fall outs everyday but I couldn't ignore the truth. We were falling out of love but I didn't want to lose you so I took the coward's way out, just do not ever tell me I do not understand…I loved you somewhere in cracks I loved you and I wanted to keep that love going, I did it for our love Serena it hurt me but please believe me when I say I did it all for love," Edward leant his forehead against hers and over in the corner Jonny was looking and he tapped Jac's arm and told her to look over, "I did it so we could keep going…I can't fight my feelings Serena I love you I always have done, Mindy was a huge mistake and I now know how it feels Serena…she cheated on me and it felt like karma, karma that took seventeen years to come but it came and the first person I thought of when it was revealed…it was you," Edward grabbed her hands, "OK I thought of you and how much I hurt you…I saw your face I saw you and it finally made me realise Serena…I love you and I always have done."

"Like I said Edward," Serena tore her forehead away from Edward's not wanting him to pull her in any further, "It's not a quick fix…you can't fix a heart as fast as you can fix cuts."

"I understand I deserve that," Edward sighed and Serena smiled lightly, "I'd like to be your friend."

"Edward we can't just be friends…that's our problem," Serena looked at her ex husband who was nodding in agreement, "We can only be in love or hate each other…friends don't cut it with us."

"I think we're doing well so far we actually have been getting along," Edward said and Serena internally agreed, she didn't want to show Edward that he was right.

"I'd rather be your friend than your…girlfriend to be honest, least then I won't get hurt when someone else comes along," Serena admitted and Edward nodded, "Friends?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Friends," Edward nodded and they then stood up, "Want to talk about your dad?" Edward offered he knew she kept it in when it came to her dad.

"Not really I'd rather not ruin my morning," Serena then walked ahead smiling lightly but then she was ambushed by Jonny and Gina, "Excuse me?!" she shouted at the brother and sister.

"I saw you," Jonny said.

"Near kissing your ex," Gina added, "We know you still love him….but he's bad news."

"Actually we've decided to try and be friends so," Serena broke free of their strong grasps, "If you excuse me I have clearing up to do."

…

Harry was sat on the floor holding his head feeling very sick; Mary-Claire walked over with some water, "Here I don't know why I'm doing this…you've done nothing but take the piss out of me."

"It's only for a laugh Mary-Claire," Harry said and Mary-Claire rolled her eyes, "I don't really think all the Irish are like that."

"My sister's not wrong when she says that you're a snake with blue eyes though, you can't seem to decide between myself and Gemma and quite frankly it's getting annoying," Mary-Claire finally told Harry off, "I don't stereotype the British…unless it's to say how much you complain about the weather."

"That's not a stereotype that's roboted into us at birth I'm afraid," Harry said and Mary-Claire laughed, I know why you're annoyed at me and you're right," Harry threw his hands in the air, "I can't make up my mind…which is why I'm not going to date either of you."

"Wow and you finally get it," Mary-Claire folded her arms and sat back, "At last."

"At last what?" Gemma asked she was holding a scrubbing pad, "Someone was really ill in the bathroom last night it's disgusting," Gemma sat down in front of Harry and Mary-Claire legs curled up to the side and her right hand placed flat on the ground.

"Harry's finally has clicked that he can't chose between us so he's not going to date either of us…if that will last that's anyone's game but so far he's decided it's time to move on," Mary-Claire answered, "I bet it's Imogen."

"What she's in her thirties," Gemma argued to Harry, "Really?"

"Who cares she's beau-ti-ful," Harry shrugged, "Both of them are but I think Gina's near forty."

"Got to admit they are pretty," Gemma said feeling slightly jealous, then she turned to Mary-Claire and glared, "Why are you Celts so lucky?"

"I'm sorry?" Mary-Claire asked confused.

"Well you either have red hair or dark hair, blue, green or brown eyes and you're all pretty it's unfair," Gemma folded her arms, "It sucks."

"Ms Naylor's English and she has red hair," Harry pointed out, "Unless she's secretly Irish or Scottish but was raised in the UK."

"Or she has Celtic background," Gemma added, "It's just unfair…I mean look at Mary-Claire and her sisters they've all got red hair and green eyes, then Jonny and his sisters have got brown hair which is slightly curly and blue eyes."

"Like many other people," Harry said the something clicked to him on his first day at Holby he sung 'When Irish Eyes Are Smiling and she said nothing, "Hang on Nurse Carter when I first you, I sang When Irish Eyes Are Smiling and you didn't hit me then….or is it because I was complimenting you?"

Mary-Claire blushed red and Gemma laughed, "Go on then," Gemma said to Harry, "I know you can sing I've heard you."

"I won't get hit in the balls again by Keela or swore at in Irish?" Harry asked Mary-Claire.

"I'll stop her if she does," Mary-Claire answered and Harry cleared his throat.

"_There's a tear in your eye and I'm wondering why,_

_For it never should be there at all._

_With such power in your smile, sure a stone you'd beguile,_

_So there's never a teardrop should fall,_

_When your sweet lilting laughter's like some fairy song_

_And your eyes twinkle bright as can be._

_You should laugh all the while and all other times smile,_

_And now smile a smile for me," Harry turned bright red when everyone stopped to look at him._

"Go on," Mary-Claire said smiling.

"_When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure 'tis like a morn in spring._

_In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing._

_When Irish hearts are happy, all the world seems bright and gay,_

_And When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure, they steal your heart away._

"Keep going," Ciara added smiling; even Keela and Orla were grinning. Everyone was looking at him and Harry was turning redder by the minute.

"_For your smile is a part of the love in your heart,_

_And it makes even sunshine more bright._

_Like the linnet's sweet song, crooning all the day long._

_Comes your laughter so tender and light._

_For the springtime of life is the sweetest of all,_

_There is ne'er a real care or regret._

_And while springtime is ours, throughout all of youth's hours,_

_Let us smile each chance we get."_

"He's really good," Sacha said to Michael, "But he's going to only end up hurting Mary-Claire."

"_When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure 'tis like a morn in spring._

_In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing._

_When Irish hearts are happy, all the world seems bright and gay,_

_And When Irish Eyes Are Smiling, sure, they steal your heart away."_

When Harry stopped singing Gemma, Mary-Claire and the rest of the room clapped, "Wow," Ciara said in shock, "You're really good."

"I hate to admit it but you are," Keela complimented only reason why she wasn't as forthcoming with kindness, is because she felt Harry was arrogant and annoying as much as she knew Mary-Claire was a grown woman, she still felt the need to protect her.

"Wow you got a compliment," Ciara said to Harry shocked, "She must be warming to you."

Mary-Claire and Gemma eyed each other neither were going to go back to Harry, but they were able to be friends; even though both knew one day Harry would charm them both again, but for now they were happy to accept that Harry was definitely a snake with blue eyes.

…

"It's so obvious he wants them," Mo said to Jonny and Jonny nodded in agreement, "I mean he's going to end up losing them if he's not careful."

"You sound jealous Maureen," Jonny said and Mo hit him on the arm, "What you do!"

"Shut up Jonny Mac," Mo said and she laughed, "I dunno it's just I feel that everyone is in love and I'm the only one without a partner."

"You'll find someone one day," Jonny said and Mo smiled lightly, "Trust me you will…you are beautiful Mo and it's only a matter of time before someone comes and snaps you up trust me. They'll be mad not to want to be with you," Jonny reassured his best friend and Mo looked at him and smiled, "What?"

"I'm glad you were bought up around women mostly…you're the only guy I know who actually understands us and doesn't act in sensitive when well we have moments," Mo rested her head on Jonny's shoulder, "Jonny Mac."

"Yes?" Jonny asked.

"Thank you for everything you're amazing," Mo said and she then looked up, "Even when we had that massive fallout you still cared about me…asking what birthday card and what's going on and it's just I don't know how you can put up with me."

"I don't put up with you I love you as a best friend I don't put up with you, you ninny," Jonny laughed and he saw Mo's lips twitch, "End of the day you've been my best friend for ten years, we've been through so much together, you've helped me through loads and if I'm honest I should be the one saying thank you to you."

"Be careful we'll be singing You're My Best Friend soon if we carry on," Mo said and her and Jonny laughed, "You're my best friend."

"_You're the first one__  
__When things turn out bad__  
__You know I'll never be lonely__  
__You're my only one__  
__And I love the things__  
__I really love the things that you do__  
__Ooh you're my best friend," _

"If you two have finished singing the cheesiest song on the planet…there's cleaning to be done," Jac handed Mo a mop and Jonny a bucket.

"Yeah get on with it," Gina ordered, "Else I'll drag you up there."

"Not with my back you don't," Jonny stood up and Mo mirrored.

"_If I get drunk well I know I'm gonna be, I know I'm gonna be the one who gets drunk next you, if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one who's havering to you," _Mo sang and walked ahead.

"_But I would walk 500 miles and I would 500 more just to be the man who walks a 1000 miles to fall down at your door," _Jonny added laughing.

"_Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da__  
__Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da__  
__Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da__  
__Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle da da," _Mo sang but shouted the lyrics everyone shook their heads at the double act.

"_This is the story of our first teacher__, __Shetland made her jumpers__ a__nd the devil made her features__  
__ threw up her hands when my mum said our names__ e__mbroidered all her stories with slanderous claims__ i__t's over and done with," _Gina sang she was bored and the song had been stuck in her head.

"_It's over and done with, it's over and done with, it's over done with, it's over and done with," _Imogen and Mo sang at the same, "_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

"_This is the story of losing my virginity,__  
__I held my breath and the fey held a trinity,__  
__People I'm making no claims to no mystery__  
__But sometimes it feel like__  
__My sex lifes all history,__  
__I'm not saying these events didn't__  
__Touch our lives in any way__  
__But, ah, they didn't make the impression__  
__That some people say__," __Gina added._

"Remind me why are they singing?" Jac asked Serena hoping she knew.

"Mo started it off," Serena answered, "I'm guessing their following."

"_It's over and done with, it's over and done with, it's over done with, it's over and done with, It's over and done with, it's over and done with, it's over done with, it's over and done with, It's over and done with, it's over and done with, it's over done with, it's over and done with," _Jonny sang with Mo back to back holding the broom.

"Oh my god," Jac hid her face in embarrassment.

"Let him have his fun Jac," Serena told the red headed consultant, "Look at him."

"_It's over and done with, it's over and done with, it's over done with, it's over and done with, It's over and done with, it's over and done with, it's over done with, it's over and done with, It's over and done with, it's over and done with, it's over done with, it's over and done with," Gina, Mo, Jonny, Imogen sang all together. _

"Woo," Imogen said and she high fived them all, "What?" she asked those who were staring at them all, "It gets it done quicker."

…

One hour later everyone had finished clearing up and were all ready to hit the sack, "Let's get to work then," Michael said and him and Sacha stood with their arms on each other's shoulders, "Unless we're all going to start singing randomly."

"Oh my god it's snowed," Michael opened up the curtains and looked out the window, "Does this country ever make up it's mind?!"

"You know what that means," Jonny said to his sisters and Mo, "Snowball fight!" Jonny ran to the door and opened it for everyone to run out, Elliot, Ric, Jac and Serena stood and watched from the door way.

"Ahhh!" Mary-Claire screamed as Harry put snow down her back, "AHH!" She jumped up and down as the coldness of the snow hit her back, "Get it out it's cold."

"Oh guess you won't like this then," Jonny poured more down her back and ran back as Mary-Claire jumped up and down. Everyone was laughing at her Keela had bought Cassidy out and was trying to aim a snowball at Orla but one hit her back.

"Who was that?!" Keela asked angrily and she kept her grip on Cassidy's hand that had mittens on, she had put Cassidy in jeans, boots and a long sleeve top along with a Hello Kitty coat.

"Oh shit run," Michael said to Sacha and they ran to hind behind Mo and Jonny, "Hide us…she's not happy," Michael begged.

"Oi Yankee Doodle," Keela yelled, "Take this," she rolled one up and threw it right at Michael where it hit is face, "Serves you right…oh god almighty!" Keela screamed again as Ciara put one down her back, "CIARA!" She yelled and rolled one up to fight back but Orla pinned her to the ground Mary-Claire lifted up Cassidy and span her round, "Orla get off!" Keela demanded but she didn't listen and the two sisters ended up rolling around in the snow.

Edward walked over to Serena and rubbed his hands together, "Let me in it's freezing," Edward squeezed in between Serena and Jac.

"Oh grow a backbone," Serena picked up some snow and then pulled his shirt forward and shoved it down his front, Edward's eyes grew wide and he jumped up and down, and ran around trying to get it out but he slipped and landed on top of Harry, "Oh my god."

"Oh let him have his fun Serena," Jac retorted the words Serena had used not long ago.

"Shut up," Serena mumbled to Jac and then zipped her coat up, "It's chilly."

"Oh grow a backbone," Jac retorted again.

"Ms Naylor be quiet," Serena ordered and then she walked outside, "Up you two get," she pulled Edward up and Harry stood up but slipped taking Gemma down with him.

"Harry get off!" Gemma shouted as Harry had his hand on her bum by accident, and Harry shot up.

Jonny walked over to Jac to see if she was OK, "You warm enough?" Jonny asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jac answered and she rested her head on his shoulder, "You're freezing."

"It is snow," Jonny sarcastically replied, "Think we're getting the backlash from back home."

Jac unlocked her phone and checked the weather, a newsflash weather report popped up, "Umm Jonny you might want to take a look," Jac showed him her phone according to the newsflash report Scotland is absolutely covered in snow, "Bloody hell."

"I don't think Gina and Immie are going home just yet," Jonny was shocked he had never seen it this bad before.

"Jonny Mac you OK?" Mo asked and then he looked at the report her eyes grew wide, "Bloody hell…is that it's absolutely covered."

"What's covered?" Gina asked.

"Take a guess you ee-jit," Imogen said and she clapped the snow off her hands, "How bad is it?" Imogen asked Jonny and Jonny showed them, "Is that everywhere?!"

"Afraid so Highlands have been hit the worst," Jonny answered and he gave Jac back her phone, "Sounds like you're with us for a while."

"Eleanor won't be too pleased," Edward said to Serena and Serena forgot about that how was Eleanor going to get back?, "She'll have to call the Uni."

"You think," Serena answered back to Edward, "She's not going to be happy."

"Train lines have been brought to a standstill and snow gates are up also, flights have been cancelled," Jonny explained, "It's really bad."

"You think it will stop?" Mo asked.

"Blood hope so," Imogen exclaimed out loud, "It will just not too sure when."

"You can spend Christmas with Jac and myself Mo's joining us this year," Jonny said grinning, "It'll be fun come on."

"Yeah go on then," Gina said grinning and she slid down the wall, "Why's it so bad?"

"I'm not a weatherman," Jonny answered back sarcastically, "Come on it'll be fine."

….

After acting like children for an hour everyone then arrived at work, "Well all I can say is this is England where it snows in April and shines in December," Jac sat down as Jonny questioned her on why England's weather couldn't make up it's mind.

"Also the land of witty humour," Mo added, "Hello we bought you Only Fools and Horses, Keeping Up Appearances and Mr Bean."

"Must not forget Blackadder," Elliot added.

"And Fawlty Towers," Jac added, "Dad's Army."

"Imagine if someone filmed Holby City for like one of those reality TV shows?" Mo asked grinning.

"Didn't they do that with St George's hospital?" Elliot asked he recalled seeing a medical reality documentary programme during the early nineties.

"Jac look it up," Mo said to Jac and Jac searched it up, "There look," Mo pointed to the screen and to the IMDb page, "Listen…in the nineties St George's hospital was filmed as a two series reality medical documentary series, around the time GS/CT Consultant John Harrowman was hired as DOS and CEO. The documentary showed interviews, times in theatre and ward rounds," Mo burst into laughter when she read the next bit, "Most notable recorded clip was when GS Consultant Serena Campbell was caught going into labour," Mo and Jonny burst into laughter banging their hands against the table, "Hidden cameras were put around the theatre which was when it was caught on camera it aired a few weeks later causing a massive uproar with St George's employees calling it an invasion of privacy and that she should've been asked."

"Oh my god that is brilliant," Jonny laughed, "How embarrassing that must have been."

"Poor Ms Campbell that's all I can say," Elliot said and he bumbled off leaving the trio to their business.

"I need the toilet," Jac stood up and made her way to the bathroom and Mo walked up to Jonny.

"So what you got her for Christmas?" Mo asked curiously.

"This," Jonny pulled up a paper bag and dug inside to reveal a necklace with The Celtic Shield Knot as a charm, "This symbol represents protection the symbol is to ward off evil and sickness."

"Wow it's beautiful," Mo said observing it then Jac came walking back, "Quick hide it!" Mo ordered Jonny. Jonny put it back into the bag and then Mo hid it behind her back.

"What are you two hiding?" Jac asked curiously.

"What this? Oh no nothing it's a urr," Mo walked off, "It's nothing bye."

"Jonny?" Jac demanded an answer.

"It's a surprise I can't tell you," Jonny answered and Jac sighed , "You'll find out soon my love," He kissed her on the head, "I best get back to work but I promise it's a surprise," Jonny tapped her nose and walked off smiling. Jac smiled too finally happy that she and Jonny were together even if he was a muppet at times he meant well.

**A/N: And it's done thank you to everyone who has reviewed I cannot thank you enough **

**Credits:**

**sdbubbles- Thank you so much for all your help on where places are and everything you've been a fanstastic help cannot thank you enough! 3 thanks for the ideas as well **

**jacnaylor1998 and SilentPatronus- Thank you for being amazing viewers you're so great and thank you for the ideas and everything very grateful (: **

**Sparknotes and No Fear Shakespeare for the script and explanations**

**Also credit to the company that made Braveheart as I used some of the film in the final act haha **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN AMAZING I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please review I hope you enjoyed it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
